


Keep your Focus

by NeverBeenACorpse



Series: Kylux: Keep your Focus [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), force - Fandom
Genre: Anal Playing, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Hux, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't Try This At Home, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Fucking, Fucking long-ass work, Hardcore dominance, Humiliation, I tag my works way too much, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Kylo Ren is an asshat, Licking boots, Like real adults, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passing out (briefly), Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Space Dorks, Strangling, Submissive Hux, Swearing, They eventually talk it all out, mindreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux doesn't see why the Force should wield such power, and especially why he should have the outburst-prone Leader of the Knights of Ren on his ship. Kylo Ren doesn't seem to share his thoughts (other then reading them, that is), and Hux slowly learns what desire actually feels like.<br/>The story arcs from before the Force Awakens, to a quick summary of the movie, then continue after the movie ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> I read too many Kylux fics because of a friend who wanted all of them, and I got stuck. I'm not a SW-fan originally, but I was pleasantly surprised by this movie, and Kylo is such a handsome emo, and Hux makes such a nice fic-character, I just... had to <3  
> Some hardcore dom/sub-scenes to come, but a few chapters of angst, fluff and a stalking Kylo Ren. And a bit sexual tension, because IT'S FUN >:D  
> Leave notes and kudos if u want  
> Lotsa loves <3

General Hux never thought much about the Force, or anyone using it. It wasn’t his field, and he had nothing to gain from trying to understand it, except maybe a reconditioning if he dug far enough, and he had no longing for either of that. 

He knew it could be dangerous. That it usually fed on the users feelings, especially the Dark side. Tales of Darth Vaders’ outbursts, killing miss-demeaning or outright incompetent soldiers and officers alike, still circled among the ranks. 

Lifting people by the neck with this magic-like Force, wielding weapons made of light that could slice through any object like a hot knife through butter, and the pure, undiluted power they wielded, both in combat and Force. It was enough to create legends, if the regulations would allow such petty gossip to circle long enough for that to happen. 

 

Still, the tales of the powerful Sith Lords still held place among the First Order, and Hux didn’t doubt that it was a conscious choice by their leaders and the Emperor. It made sense, as the whispered tales among the young recruits, and the fearful warnings among the experienced elite, only deepened the fear for them and their like. And fear breeds respect. And with respect, you rule the universe. 

All this did little to comfort him before the meeting with Snoke and the leader of the Knights of Ren, but he could feel the fear inside his bones, pressing his shoulders back and his spine straight, and he felt that this was what power really inspired. 

Power like what he hoped to wield one day. But all in due time. 

 

Before him, the doors opened, and he walked into the giant chamber, already seeing Snoke on his enormous throne, the projection seemingly looking down on the black-clad silhouette before it. 

General Hux didn’t doubt that he was already noted and watched, so he didn’t do anything to draw attention to himself, standing rigid a few feet away from the black silhouette. 

It didn’t take long for either of those present to officially acknowledge him, and he exchanged greetings and the updates that Snoke had asked for, without once taking his eyes of the fear-inspiring leader before him. 

When he was done, the weight of a unknown pair of eyes on him felt even heavier, but he didn’t turn to look, sure that he’d see nothing of worth by trying to return the possibly imagined stare. 

”As an addition this meeting, I’ve called you here, General Hux, to introduce my apprentice. He will serve on your ship as long as I deem necessary, as a part of his training. 

General, this is Kylo Ren, leader of the Knight of Ren, and my most promising apprentice. He will help you in your search for the rebels, their base, and in their extermination.”

Hux turned and bowed, a respectfully deep bow, before trying to meet this Kylo Ren’s eyes. Which he hadn’t noted were hidden behind a mask - a truly fear-striking feature, would he not have been somewhat prepared that this wouldn’t be like meeting another lieutenant or officer. 

These Force-wielders were all strange, different, and of course this one would be is own special kind of strange. 

 

Meeting Kylo Ren’s eyes was impossible, and Hux turned back to Snoke, exchanging a few more regulations and changes to his daily routine, now that he had this Knight of Ren on his ship. 

During all this, the third part was awfully quiet, answering only in easy syllables, never uttering a word more then needed to get his point across. Hux was briefly reminded of Phasma, who also barely spoke more then needed. 

An interesting trait, while mixed with the fearful outfit, and the impressive posture - tall, lean and not a part of either his clothing of the body underneath it without a specific purpose. 

Every time Kylo spoke, Hux turned and watched this new addition to his crew, and admired the power such simple garments could purvey, even without the promise of the lightsaber hanging by his hip, or the modulated voice coming out of that helmet. 

Outwardly, there was nothing in Hux’s posture or face showing this admiration, and he kept it that way, never keeping his eyes or thoughts on Kylo then what was necessary. He’s heard strange things about these Knights, strange for someone who’d never touched the Force, but not that off when your higher command were of the same kind. How they’d apparently could read minds, and bend the will of even the most wilful rebel. 

A useful gift, indeed. 

Hux could figure out many ways to make use of such abilities in the most effective way. 

 

Soon the meet was over, and Snoke dismissed them both, before the projection shut down, and they were left alone by each others side in the giant chamber. 

Hux was about to turn towards Kylo Ren, taking a chance to get to know his new addition, but the Knight had already turned towards him, and Hux could feel the gaze on him from behind that helmet. 

Fear-striking, indeed. 

”Are my quarters in order?” the modulated voice came from behind that mask. 

”Yes, sir. They’re on the third floor of the east wing. Shall I have someone escort you there?”

”I don’t think that will be necessary.” 

”Very well. Is there anything else you wish to know, or am I free to resume my duties?” 

It sounded a lot more dismissal then Hux had thought, but he guessed he wasn’t all that used to talking to a Knight, much less one who were supposed to be on equal terms with. 

Kylo didn’t answer, and after a moment of silence the Knight turned and began to walk towards the exit. 

Hux ignored the slight of walking away without a salute or dismissal, but he kept his thoughts to himself, and began walking after the black-clad character. 

 

~*~

 

The construction of Starkiller Base was in it’s finishing stages, and Hux stood on the deck of the Finalizer and looked out over the pinnacle of the First Orders work. With this weapon on their side, the Rebels didn’t stand a chance, and the fear and respect it would gain them just by existing would be immense. 

The pride Hux felt by being part of such an impressive feat felt like a ray of light burning deep in his chest. Or maybe a chunk of cooling coal, not red-hot but still warm. Either way, Hux felt it, and it was unlike anything. 

 

But duties had to be handled, and with Phasma by his side, and officers on the other, there wasn’t much time to stand by and be awestruck. He took up his holo-pad once again and was about to resume his work when the doors to the deck opened, and Kylo Ren strode in. 

The officers by his side went quiet and saluted the Knight, but Hux only nodded briefly. Kylo didn’t acknowledge them in any way, and seemed as captured by the Starkiller Base as Hux had been just moments ago. 

 

”It’s beautiful” Hux said, breaking the silence. He directed it mostly at Kylo Ren, who now stood off to his side, but Kylo didn’t react at first. 

”It will serve our purpose.” was the sole response Hux got. He threw a glance at the Knight and saw nothing, of course, that helmet being in the way. The voice didn’t carry any sign of emotion either. 

Kylo stood stil for another moment, then leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms, and seemed to melt into the surroundings. 

Hux frowned, but quickly wiped it off his face, getting back his neutral expression, turning to Phasma for another update. 

 

The next few hours was quiet, as quiet as it could be on the deck of one of the most impressive starships the First Order held under it’s control, but as Kylo ren was still standing silently by the wall, it was a bit more impressive. 

Usually he’d be off training, screaming at the people under his rank, or destroying another part of the ship, but he’d been quiet, almost brooding. Hux didn’t think much of it, or at least tried to, but it was hard to shake the feeling that he was being watched by intense and calculating eyes. 

Having Phasma by his side was a help in keeping his composure as clean as always, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling of being exposed, naked even, in front of that dark, tall figure with it’s expressionless mask. 

 

As the most stressful part of the day went over quickly, Hux had dismissed most of his officers and Phasma had gone of to see over her other duties, such as keeping an eye on the recruits and the newly minted soldiers, but having no real authority over Kylo Ren, he had nothing to gain by trying to dismiss him. 

So Hux let him stay, and stay he did, even when the pass of the day was starting to end, and most of todays assignments had been taken care off. Hux had seen Kylo strode around, looking over a few officers shoulders, making them tense with stress and nervousness, and Hux gave him a few disapproving stares at that, but having his hands full, and being unsure of why Kylo was here to begin with, he let it be. 

Kylo himself seemed just curious, as he did nothing but watch, but it was truly impossible to tell because of that helmet. Fear-inducing, indeed, but was that really necessary among their most trusted elite, the very crew tasked with seeing over Starkiller Base and it’s construction? But Hux wasn’t the one to question without reason, and if Snoke had sent Kylo here for a reason he couldn’t fathom, it was none of his business to either know or understand. 

His job was clear, and it was to take care of his assignments. Not to worry about a seemingly stray Knight of Ren hanging about his bridge. 

 

When Hux let the last officer go with their new orders, he took a moment to just look out, towards the Starkiller Base, taking in the full feeling of that burning charcoal in his chest. This was the sign of different times to come; times were power would be controlled, and directed, and the Rebels would be eradicated. 

Soon. 

At first he didn’t notice, and he almost jumped when he saw the dark shape that is Kylo Ren by his side, looking out over the Base just as him, hands behind his back. 

”It’s impressive. Truly a marvel of engineering.”

Hux tried to meet Kylo’s eyes, impossible as it was, but his helmet was turned away from him, still looking out. Hux wanted to sigh. Couldn’t they at least have a proper conversation, or was that against the regulations concerning Knights of Ren? He only felt more and more irritated by this unusual character, as he didn’t know how to categorise him. 

 

”Do you believe we will win, in the end?”

Kylo’s voice was modulated, as always, and Hux shot him an almost surprised look at the sudden question. 

Taking time to think, as this may be a trick question, Hux stood quiet, and turned away from Kylo once again. 

”Yes. With the Starkiller Base, and the Supreme Leader, there is nothing to stop us. The First Order will command the known galaxies, at long last.”

Kylo turned to look at Hux at that. At least Hux thought so, the helmet still concealing his features. 

”Do you really believe you will see that time come?”

Hux was a little taken back by the question. 

”Not necessarily, but the First Order is greater then one man. If I do not live to see it, I will die in it’s service, knowing that I did my part in the making of a new age.”

Kylo turned away. 

”How absolute.”

Hux shot him an intriguing look. ”You don’t share those thoughts?”

”I share them, but you seem to truly believe them with all your soul. If only every person under the First Orders command would have the same conviction.”

”That is true. If the rebels could see what we see, the bigger picture of it all, they would stop their petty squabbles.”

Silence settled in. 

Pressing silence. 

Hux felt like he needed to break it, but didn’t know why, or how. 

 

”Do you truly believe they fight for petty goals?” Kylo asked, before Hux could find words of his own. 

”What else could they be? If not petty, then what? Revenge of loved ones, family, honour and glory. All petty, when seen from a greater perspective.” 

Hux started to become nervous. Was this a test? Had Snoke sent Kylo here, to make sure Hux was as loyal as he said? With eyes straight forward, but without seeing the Base, Hux started to sweat, thinking about what he’d said, and the questions Kylo asked. 

What if he’d answered wrong? 

Would he be sent for reconditioning, and never be heard from again?

 

Suddenly, Kylo reached up towards his helmet, and with several different sounds from the suit, the helmet came loose, and Kylo took it off. Hux watched, as the Knight pushed a gloved hand through his long, incredibly dark hair, holding the helmet under his arm. 

A bit dumbstruck by this sudden turn of events, Hux caught himself staring as Kylo turned to meet his eyes, looking directly at him with honest, open eyes. 

They were dark. Very dark. Pools of brown-tinted darkness. 

Hux quickly looked down. 

”I thought it only fitting, as I see your face at all times, but you’ve never even seen mine once.”

Kylo kept those honest eyes on Hux, and he could feel them, looking him over, exposing him and his deepest thoughts it felt like, and Hux remembered the tales of the great Force-wielders, able to read and control minds. 

_Don’t worry. I won’t make you do anything embarrassing._

Hux looked up, stared, and only saw Kylo smiling, no, more like a smirk on those lips, helmet still under his arm. 

”What did you do?”

Kylo smiled, and pushed his free hand through his hair once again. 

”Did you…”

”Don’t be so chocked. I wasn’t reading your mind, not really. Being alone like this makes your thought extra loud, and it’s more like I have to shut them out then anything else.”

Kylo seemed to shy away a bit, clearly not expecting such a response. 

”But still, you… were inside my mind?” Hux shouldn’t be so surprised, he should keep his composure and his calm, but this felt… it felt far to intimate, somehow. He wasn’t sure how to describe it, just that he wasn’t completely comfortable with this level of closeness. It seemed way too intimate. Far from appropriate. 

”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m used to… ”

Kylo took a step away, seemingly out of his comfort-zone, and Hux felt a bit bad, being the one to induce this insecurity with his outburst. 

”Ren, sir, it’s nothing out of line, I was just… unprepared. I wasn’t expecting you to show this level of informal socialising with me.” Which was completely true, just not all the truth there was to it. 

”’Informal’. What a word.” 

Kylo looked away for a moment, and Hux kept quiet, watching as Kylo rubbed his chin absentmindedly, and then began to smile. A smile that grew, and when he again met his eyes, the smile was full on his face, up to the dark eyes, but not so much because of happiness as… Hux couldn’t quite figure it out. 

Kylo took the helmet he still held, and walked over the the console next to Hux, putting the helmet down, keeping his hand on it. Hux stood still, now within arms reach of Kylo, thinking that this was quite invasive of his personal space, but he didn’t say anything. Kylo seemed to smile even bigger, almost laughing quietly, before once again looking up at Hux, and this time he kept their eyes locked. 

”Do you enjoy ’socialising’ with me, General?”

 

Hux was unsure what to say. The question was strange, and he didn’t know what Kylo really ment with it. This was so far out of the regular conversations Hux usually was part of. 

”Your company is pleasant when you’re not…”

”Overreacting? Throwing a fit? Acting like a _child_?” Kylo had let go of his helmet and now stood completely turned towards Hux. ”I know what they say about me, what they think. It’s quite easy to see, even without my little tricks. But you don’t think that. Interesting.”

He fought the instinct that told him to take a step back, adamant in keeping his ground. He was the General here, after all, on his bridge, and he wasn’t intimidated. Confused and nervous, maybe, but that wasn’t unexpected. Having a force-wielding and somewhat unstable individual closing in on you could have that effect. 

”You think I’m unstable. But you don’t think me an overgrown child, like your officers. Like Phasma. She think’s I’m out of line and should be sent for reconditioning.”

”Do you have a habit of reading the mind of those around you, Kylo?”

Kylo smiled. ”What is the use of toys and tricks if you don’t use them wisely and often?”

They stood close enough for Hux to feel Kylos breath on his face, and without reflecting over it he took a step back, or at least tried to. Kylo had manoeuvred them both so that Hux stood with the console behind him now, without any space to step back on, and now, when Kylo was so close, and Hux could’t brush him off without making a show out of it, Hux felt trapped. 

Though, he realised that it wasn’t panic rising through his body. 

 

Kylo, still smiling, still too close, looked deep into Hux’s eyes, and he felt unable to look away. When he saw how Kylo came closer, he put his hands on the console behind him, only to feel hands that weren’t his touch his hips. 

With his hands softly placed on Hux’s hips, Kylo was as close as he could get; their bodies against each others, but as Hux was leaning slightly back over the console, his chest wasn’t touching Kylo’s, so in reality, only their legs and midsections were touching. 

Kylo paused, looking down on their bodies, their positioning, face full of thoughts that Hux could’t read. 

”You’re… not repulsed by this.” Kylo said. ”Interesting.”

Hux swallowed. He had no words for a situation like this. 

One of Kylos hands moved away from his hip; slowly and deliberately tracing up Hux’s side, over his chest, to take hold of his chin, angling his face up towards Kylo’s, as Kylo was just a bit taller then him. 

Through thick eyelashes Kylo looked Hux’s face over, and Hux felt himself staring at this strange man, but without any words forming in his head. This was absurd, situations like this didn’t actually happen! 

With a court nod, Kylo let his chin go, and stepped back. Taking his helmet from beside Hux, he gave him a single look before donning the helmet again, disappearing behind that mask. 

They stood still like that for a moment, before Kylo turned around, and without another word or even gaze backwards, strode out of the room, leaving a stunned, and quite chocked Hux. 

 

They didn’t run into each other for month after that. Hux heard that Kylo was training, or chasing rebels, and he tried not to dwell on it, but he couldn’t ignore the leader of the infamous Knights of Ren. 

Though every time the name ’Ren’ was spoken in his presence or written in the reports he read, a chilling sensation ran down his spine. 

Maybe he should send himself for reconditioning, if he didn’t have too much work on his hands. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed a few things in the notes, but else everything should be as it was <3 If it isn't, pls tell D: Loves <3


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Leader of the Knights of Ren rarely has free time over, as is the same for General Hux. They rarely meet, and when they do, it's nothing more then a court nod as they pass each other, each with their own agenda, orders and responsibilities.  
> Which makes it so much more confusing to suddenly have this tall, dark-haired Kylo Ren alone, too close, with his words in Hux's mind.  
> Hux just need to say no, and it won't ever happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm REALLY fascinated with this fic - I fucking LOVE writing dom Kylo and sub Hux, they're so cute, and perfect, and like, FUN.  
> So, because of that, I need you to see more of them - and yes, not much dom-action here (well... not physical, at least) but in a chapter or two, these two... well, you'll see, I guess ;)  
> Now; ONWARDS! >:D

Phasma stood by his side, waiting for the elevator to reach their floor, as always silent but present. 

”There’s word that Kylo Ren will be joining us again, soon.”

The words sent a shiver down Hux’s spine, and he hoped it hadn’t shown. Phasma wasn’t even turned his way, so he shouldn’t worry, but it felt like he was watched. 

”I’ve heard nothing from Snoke concerning either him or the Knights of Ren.” Hux answered, truthfully. 

”Then maybe it is nothing but rumours, sir.”

They didn’t say anything else, and Phasma stood as tall and impassive as ever, but Hux couldn’t shake the feeling that she was indeed watching him. That from somewhere behind that helmet she, too, was giving him looks he didn’t care for. 

 

No matter, there was work to be done. 

They reached their floor and Hux was the first to leave the confined space, almost before the door fully opened. He wasn’t in a hurry, and tried to show it, but with that feeling still in his gut, the thought of Ren joining them, made his stride a bit more forceful then usual. 

He wondered why Phasma had brought this up. Why mention Kylo Ren at all? What did she gain from it?

But, as always, there was more pressing matters to attend to, and his own confused thoughts had to be brushed aside. 

 

~*~

 

Snoke had called for another meeting, but hadn’t told Hux what it was about. Right now he was making his way through the ship, his daily training interrupted. The call had come right as he was wrapping up for the last part, and Snoke had told him to come by a specific time this very morning, which forced Hux to skip his usual routines. 

He hadn’t even had time for the regulatory shower, and barely had time to get his uniform in order. He felt unclean, unfit, not at all in shape to meet their Supreme Leader, but he had his orders and they were never to be disobeyed, even for the sake of formality. 

 

When he got to the grand chamber a few minutes early, he cursed himself for not planning this event more carefully. If he’d calculated the time right he wold have had time for a short shower, enough to get the worst feeling off, and he’d…

”Greetings, General.” The voice came from close behind him, and caught him completely by surprise. 

Hux was way to deep in his own mind, and totally unprepared to hear Kylo Ren’s voice so close. He spun around gracelessly, stared up into a pair of dark, deep eyes, for a moment at a loss for words. 

”Unlike you to be early, even by a few minutes.” Kylo had his helmet of, for once, tucked under his arm, and he looked exactly like had those months ago. Maybe his hair was a bit longer, but the long eyelashes were the same, the pale face and the dark hair still the same colour. 

”Greetings, sir, Kylo, yes, I was… training.” 

 

In his confusion he practically forgot the proper regulations, and saluted the Knight. Years of training and having it hardwired into his memory, so that now when all else failed he still had that reflex left. Hux dropped his arm quickly, but Kylo was already smiling at the obvious confusion, and when Hux let his hand fall to his side, Kylo took a step closer. 

”You’ve been very busy, I’ve heard.”

Kylo was too close, again, and Hux had nothing but air behind him, but still he didn’t step back. Looking down at Hux, Kylo raised a hand and carefully stroked the side of Hux’s face with his glove-glad hand. 

”I do believe you’ve missed me, General.”

 

The door unlocked, and Kylo stepped away with such hurry as it swung open, that Hux was left on very unstable feet and without a single idea of what the fuck had happened. 

Again. 

But Kylo was already through the door, and Snoke was waiting for him, so he couldn’t dwell on it. Steeling himself, he walked through the door, and heard it close behind him. 

 

The meeting was short and formal, nothing more then updates and confirmations and a few new orders to follow up on. Kylo kept his helmet off, and Hux thought about nothing else then the orders given and the reports made. 

When it was done, he walked out, making sure to not think about anything besides work, and certainly not that Kylo seemed to keep Hux’s pace, walking beside him all the way out. 

 

When the door closed behind them, Hux was supposed to turn left and walk up to the bridge, and continue his day, but Kylo was still by his side, and when Hux made for a turn, Kylo only stopped, turned towards him, and they both stopped. 

Kylo had a smile on his face. 

_You’re very good at hiding emotions._

”Sir, this is highly…”

Kylo put a finger over Hux’s lips, hushing him gently, taking a few steps forward while pushing Hux backwards, until he stood back pressed against the wall, and Kylo close. Very close. Not close enough for their bodies to touch, except the finger over Hux’s lips, but Hux was certain he couldn’t fit a hand in between their bodies right now. 

 

Kylo leaned his head in a bit closer, his eyes looking straight into Hux’s, a playful smile on his relaxed lips, mouth almost open, full lips red and close enough to kiss. 

At that, his smile grew, and his voice once again inside Hux’s mind. 

_So confused you are. Your eyes are filled with it._

Hux swallowed. ”Get out of my head.” Kylo only laughed, and Hux himself felt his body betray his surprisingly weak willed objection as blood seemed to flow down to between his legs. 

A hand touched his waist, holding him still as Kylo pressed their bodies together, one leg placed carefully between Hux’s. 

 

Close enough for their noses to touch now. 

 

”Just say that you don’t want it, and I’m gone.”

A moment of silence. A voice in Hux’s mind screaming. 

 

He swallowed. 

 

Kylo smiled. 

 

His lips really was soft, and his mouth big and warm, and his tongue soft and gentle as it parted his lips, searching inside his mouth, carefully stroking his own. 

All the while a voice screamed, deep inside Hux’s mind, and it only got more and more muffled as he started to respond to the kiss. 

First with parting his lips; letting Kylo’s tongue in. Then by meeting said tongue with his own, stroking it, guiding it, tasting it. Then when his hands found a way up Kylo’s waist, a shiver running through his body as he felt the lean but surprisingly muscular body underneath those dark clothes. His thin waist betrayed the muscles hidden inside, and Hux could feel them now, working with slow and deliberate movements as Kylo’s hands stroked Hux neck and hip, getting in behind him, grabbing his asscheek and pressing his own crotch against his. 

 

Hux heard himself moan into Kylo’s mouth as his erection pressed against Kylo’s thigh, and as a similar hardness was throbbing against his own stomach. The thigh pressed a little bit harder into his groin, and he pressed back, and almost thoughtlessly rubbed against it, feeling his erection massaged by the movements of Kylo’s leg, with too many layers of fabric between them. 

The kiss was deep, their tongues tasting each others and playing over their lips, when Kylo angled his head, kissed the side of Hux’s lips, then his cheek, then his neck. With a much deeper, and somewhat deliberate moan, Hux angled his own head up, exposing as much of his neck as he could, grabbing a firm hold of Kylos robe as he began kissing over his throat, his ear, dock his shoulder even, as long as there was exposed skin. 

 

Hux felt his knees wobble slightly, all blood gone higher up, all his focus on standing upright when these kissed made him feel so many unfamiliar feelings. His hands didn’t know were to go, what to hold; he felt his way over Kylos robes, his back, his waist (so pronounced, to _firm)_ , felt the abs on his chest, his stomach, even graced over his rock hard erection, though that had not been knowingly. Suddenly there’d been an unfamiliar hardness under his hand, and he’d stroked it without knowing what it was, and pulling his hands back the first moment he realised what it was. 

Maybe he heard Kylo groan as he did. Maybe. He was too busy trying to contain himself to really notice. He still had that voice screaming inside of him, pulling his hands and body back, doing it’s best to control himself. This was NOT a regulated activity!

 

”Hux…” Kylo’s voice was deep, musky, and just that simple utterance was enough to make Hux practically whimper with excitement. 

And with that, Kylo stopped. His hands settled down on Hux’s hips, he let his leg fall down so that his foot touched the ground, and he pulled his face away from Hux. Their eyes met, Kylos deeply dark, smiling, Hux still with his lips slightly open, totally out of his comfort zone. 

”I have work to do. As do you.” A knowing, playful smile. ”But let’s do this again sometime. Continue our…” he let a finger trace down Hux’s bared throat ”… conversation.”

Pressing 3 of his fingers gently over Hux’s lips, then his own, Kylo backed away, straightened his robes, gave Hux a one-eyed wink, before donning his helmet as he strode away. 

 

Hux was left alone, stunned beyond words. His erection still throbbing, his knees weak, and his greatcoat had fallen to the floor without him noticing it. 

”Fuck… ” But he couldn’t find any words to describe what he felt. Letting out a very deep sigh, he put his hands on his knees for support, trying to regain focus, trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

”That fucking… Hmm! Bastard…” 

Muttering quite a few other, but more imaginative, words under his ragged breath, he managed to get his greatcoat up from the floor, and sloppily fastened it around his shoulder with shaky hands. Looking around for a place to rest, at least for a moment to regain some composure, he began walking slowly to the bridge. Training be damned. Even showering be damned. 

He hoped no on would question his absence. Well, of course no one would question it; he was the General after all. What he really worried about was Phasma. He had a feeling she’d know, and that made him frustrated, as it meant she had an advantage over him. 

He scowled. Like he needed more distractions. 

 

~*~

 

After their meeting with Snoke, and what happened afterward, Kylo seemed to be getting more and more distraught. He wore his helmet daily, and there was no telling what he thought about or how he’d react. 

Hux’s officers told him Kylo Ren was behind the destruction of control panels on floor 4. He ordered it fixed, with discretion, and quickly. 

 

They didn’t see each other often. Once they passed each other in the hallways, and Hux gave a court nod, while Kylo seemed to barely notice his surroundings. Next time it happened, Kylo was past him even before Hux had realised who the dark shape rushing towards him was. 

It felt strange, every time, but Hux forcefully pushed it from his mind, focusing only on his work and regular training. 

 

Phasma was a great help in both; a trusted lieutenant and second in command, she was the one who helped him focus, albeit unknowingly. She showed no sign of knowing what had transpired, for which Hux was immensely grateful, but he still felt uncomfortable around her. Like she had suddenly developed Force-like abilities of herself, and was reading his mind at this very moment. 

Hux shook his head. Fucking mind-ghosts. He needed to learn how to handle them. 

 

It took weeks before they were assigned to the same mission, the one Snoke had briefed them on in their last meeting together. Hux was called again, alone, and given more specific details to what went down, and why they needed to travel so far off. 

Kylo had already been scouting the area, and found some interesting leads, and needed General Hux’s particular abilities. 

Hux wondered what he’d really told Snoke. And how he hadn’t noticed that Kylo had left the station. 

Rebels were gathering, and Kylo were assigned to lead the attack, with the resources General Hux could spare. Preferably with Hux co-leading the attack. 

 

Notably nervous, even though he did all he could to surpress it, Hux was waiting on the loading deck, for a particular black-clad Knight of Ren to walk down the ramp from his ship. 

From the darkness within, Hux couldn’t see much at first, a glimpse of movement, and then suddenly a tall, inspiring silhouette was striding down the ramp, with confident, heavy steps. Helmet glinting in the sparse lighting, robe billowing after him, pushed up with every step as there was no air-currents inside. 

Hux swallowed and tried to control his breathing. 

Fear-inducing, indeed. 

Among others, he heard a slight voice in his mind, as he shifted his footing to account for the swelling between his legs. 

 

A few strides was all it took for Kylo Ren to stand face to face (or rather chest to face; he was a slight bit taller then the usual dignitaries Hux had to greet personally), and that mask was as impassive as always. 

Hux suppressed the urge to swallow, again, and tried to look straight into Kylos eyes, or were he thought they should be. 

”Greetings, General Hux.” Modulated voice, without any trace of thoughts or feelings, and it still sent a small shiver down Hux’s spine. 

”Greeting, Kylo…” 

_You seem nervous._

”… eh, Leader of the Knights of Ren. We have your mission prioritised, and soldiers ready at Lieutenant Phasma’s command, which I…”

_Can’t be because of me, can it?_

”I… Which are now under your command, as per Supreme Leader Snoke’s order. We also have your quarters…”

_But it is, isn’t it? You’ve missed me._

”… ready, and… Is there anything else you’d feel the need for, we have server-bots ready…”

_Only bots? How tiring._

”… for anything you’d need to complete your…”

_Maybe a bigger bed? Enough for, lets say, two? Not that you’d take that much space. You seem like a close cuddle._

”… eh, your mission.”

Kylo nodded slightly. Hux glared at him with fury in his eyes. 

_Don’t be like that. No one even noticed your stutter. Well, not much._

Hux could swear that he felt Kylo smile as his thoughts left his head, before he turned his black cape and walked off. Shooting a last furious glance at his back, Hux straightened his greatcoat, a few non-existent wrinkles, and turned to his officers to continue his regular schedule. 

 

~*~

 

Rumors said that Kylo Ren was furious. Reports said the same, with several consoles being destroyed beyond repair, and solid steel walls decorated with gashes straight through. Hux was only happy that no overly sensitive equipment had been destroyed, or that Kylo hadn’t hit any major electrical components. 

 

Their mission had been a slight success, of sorts. They had captured a droid, and the Rebels best fighter - which then had escaped with the help of a deserter. 

Phasma had gotten a lot of heat for that. 

Kylo hadn’t been seen since the pilot successfully escaped. Somehow, Hux actually felt worried about him; the repercussions for himself had been quite severe, and Kylo were the one to actually be in charge, and therefore even more to blame. 

He hoped Snoke hadn’t gone and done something terrible, but with Supreme Leaders within the First Order, you never really knew. They seemed to operate on another plane entirely. 

As for himself meeting Kylo… That hadn’t happened alone since last they had a meeting with Snoke. Hux wasn’t sure how he felt about that, and he wasn’t too inclined to find out either. His thoughts was being interrupted enough as it was, with every time Kylo or his Knights of Ren was mentioned, or every time Kylo himself was near. 

Which didn’t happen often, truly, but enough to never let Hux forget what they’d done. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL DA KISSING <3


	3. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster strikes.  
> Kylo Ren is but into a medical coma for his own safety, and that of the crew.  
> General Hux can barely keep himself together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of sexual abuse
> 
> And here begins the epic after-movie-story-line. Gonna be lotsa fun (except for Hux, poor bastard) and, well... Enjoy ;)  
> 

The Starkiller Base was destroyed. 

 

Hux’s entire life seemed ruined. 

 

He’d put so much effort into this, so much of his carer, his resources, favours and debts; all of it. 

 

He barely knew how to continue his life. 

 

And in the place of his righteousness, something else rose higher and higher, threatening to consume him, burn him out from within; anger. 

Fury. 

The Rebels told tales of how civilised they were, how _good and just_ , yet they had nothing against destroying a whole planet-sized construction. 

Filled with dedicated, human and alien lives. 

How was that, in ANY way, different from the First Orders destruction of a single system? 

How could they justify this?!

They told tales of saving lives, giving order, freedom to the people, when all they did was destroy and seed chaos. 

The First Order made hard choices - but all of them with calculated risks and costs. 

All for a stable, orderly multiverse. 

 

And the Rebels did all to destroy that. 

In the name of ’Good’. 

In the name of ’Freedom’. 

What worth was freedom when you’re dead?!

When you can’t leave your own town, let alone your own planet?!

 

They are terrorists. 

Simple and easy. 

All they wanted was to destroy. 

 

Kylo Ren had been fatally wounded, but the caretakers said he’d survive. With scarring, of course. That girl. How could they have known? 

Hux tried to keep busy. 

It didn’t go all that well. 

He kept thinking of what had really happened. 

If Kylo was going to come back, stronger. 

If he was going to come back at all. 

 

This was the fault of General Hux. Of course Kylo Ren, the Leader of the Knights of Ren, would have nothing more to do with a disgrace as him. 

Ever. 

In the dead of night, when there was nothing else but darkness, that was the last thought Hux kept thinking, over and over, until he finally passed out. 

 

~*~

 

Hux was standing on the bridge of the Finalizer. He was still in command. Snoke had ordered him to transfer Kylo Ren to him, and he was going to do that. Never again was he going to suffer a defeat as he did with… the Base. 

Kylo was sill in the medbay, getting patched up, having his wounds healed. He’d been under full-body narcosis for days, as his caretakers didn’t believe he’d let the wounds heal properly, and therefore make it worse; maybe he’d never be able to fight to his full potential if he kept opening the wounds through his training. 

They seemed to know him well; Hux remembered the fits of destruction and all he’d destroyed onboard this very ship. 

He wanted to go down there and check for himself that all was well, but… he didn’t have the courage. Not even when Kylo was unconscious. 

 

But still, at the end of one day-unit, he found himself down in the medbay, looking down on Kylos still form. 

He nearly looked peaceful, even though it should be so far from the truth you could get. 

One of the caretakers, the only one present, told Hux that he should be able to come conscious in just a day or two. 

Hux made the caretaker swear that they wouldn’t mention Hux being down there to watch him, not once, or there’d be dire consequences. The caretaker seemed to understand, and didn’t question. 

 

Phasma was gone; taken for reconditioning, and the ship felt a lot different without her. Hux hadn’t realised how much he’d come to depend on her, and the pure value of having a Lieutenant with such a terror-inducing ability on her subjects by his side. 

He was sure she’d come back, maybe, but he didn’t think she’d be the same. They never were. 

And for himself, he’d not been called back, yet, and he felt that his officers and soldiers and civilians on the ship respected him still, but he knew the looks they gave him behind his back. He knew he’d lost some of the authority over them all, and some was definitely plotting to take his place in the wake of such a disaster. 

Such was the way of the First Order; the strongest survived. 

And no matter how awful he felt and all the reasons for it, he’d give them a hell of a fight. 

He was ready. 

 

So when he walked into his private quarters and spotted an unknown silhouette, he didn’t look closer. He took of his greatcoat, folded in neatly but kept his shoes on, unbuttoning his uniform just enough to make him appear at ease while also giving him full flexibility. 

A few steps into his apartment, and he noticed a movement; now!

But for all his training, his foe was stronger, faster; hands forced behind his own back, his whole body forced in an arch that hurt much more then he’d thought, before being thrown down on the only open space in the room. His bed was cold and unmade, a symptom of his own break of regulations lately. 

His hands behind his back, his neck bent painfully, face pressed down into the mattress, and he hadn’t even gotten a single punch in. 

Was he loosing his touch?

”There’s no way you’d win in a fight against a Sith, _General_ ” came a deep voice from behind his back. 

A voice he recognised. 

”You’ve grown weak, _General_.” Kylo Ren kept saying it like a curse, spitting it at him with more poison in his voice then Hux’d ever heard. 

That’s when he became worried. Scared. Kylo’s out of his mind. 

I’m gonna die. 

 

Behind his back, Kylo began to laugh, a rolling, deep laugh that grew slowly, but never reached very far. 

”Do you really think I’d kill you, dear General?” Hux froze as he felt Kylo press himself down on top of him, an erection pressing hard against his thighs. ”That I’m some maniac? Do you believe what they say about me, that I’m crazy? That I’m a _liability_?! Huh?”

Kylo still held both Hux’s hands behind his back, but he only needed one hand to do it, and the other suddenly pressed around Hux’s throat. 

”Did you know?” His voice was entirely changed, from one moment to the next. This, more then the hand around his throat, scared Hux. 

”That they kept me under, for WEEKS?! They kept me unconscious, comatose, for weeks. Did you know about that? DID YOU ORDER IT?!”

Kylo pressed down on his hand even harder. Hux could’t breathe at all. 

Spotts began floating in his peripheral vision. 

In the calm that took his conscious mind he noticed that the hard spot that he’d believed to be an erection wasn’t touching him anymore. Maybe it had been something else, or it too had changed with the mood of it’s owner. 

”I believe you came down there on your own, didn’t you, _General_ , and watched me laying there, naked and comatose and I believe you liked it, didn’t you, huh? Isn’t that what you do, all of you _Superiors_ , you use us, use ME, nothing more then a tool or a fucking weapon to point and order and you did it, didn’t you? Sent he doctors away and _fucked_ me, didn’t you?”

Hux was one the verge of becoming unconscious, and his strength drained right out of him, he couldn’t even try to speak, or barely form coherent thoughts. His vision was filled with black and white spots, blinking, floating. 

 

Slowly, he got his vision back, his focus, and his thoughts. It took a while to remember what was happening, to regain some amount of conscious thought, and his throat hurt, but Kylo wasn’t strangling him anymore. 

Instead, Hux felt himself pressed down on the bed, someone pulling his hair back, his back bent in an uncomfortable, bordering on painful position. He realised Kylo was straddling his back, stroking his shoulder blades, pulling his head by the hair painfully far back. 

”Kylo…”

”Shut up. Shut the fuck up. You let them keep me under for weeks, for what? So that I wouldn’t be a fucking liability? ’Keep the crazy one locked down, he’s more trouble then he’s worth’? Was that what the doctors and caretakers and civilians said about me? ’Good riddance’?!”

”Kylo, please…”

”SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU FUCKING…!”

Kylo twisted Hux’s arm, letting go of his hair, pulling his upper body so that he almost met his eyes, and screamed at him. 

”I have no idea what’s been happening, do you know what that feels like? I’ve been gone without knowing it and I’ve been subjected to shit I’ll never know and they could have done whatever they wanted with me and you could have, too, did you? Did you rape me, _General_?! Did you watch as they fucked me over, did you enjoy it, did you order them to, did you…!”

”I wasn’t even there, I have no idea…”

 

Kylo stopped talking. Hux was twisted painfully in several ways, but he could meet Kylo’s eyes, and that seemed to change things. The toxic aura seemed to cool down, the bloodlust in Kylo’s eyes drain away, and he relaxed his grips somewhat, so Hux could twist his body to a less painful position, though not by much. The weight of Kylo on his back was still pressing his body down, bending his back, hurting his breathing. 

”Please, let me go…”

Kylo was immobile for a moment, looking down at Hux with empty eyes, which suddenly filled with a flood of emotions and he let go of Hux’s arm and got off his back, sitting down on the bed beside him. 

Hux got up slowly, bending his body back to it’s regular form, careful not to do anything sudden, or barely think about it. He kept his eyes on Kylo, but he looked down, face hidden behind greasy bangs. 

They were both quiet for a moment. The air and time seemed to be still. 

 

”I’ve been unconscious for so long I don’t even remember… I didn’t know anything. I woke up in a strange, fucking medbay with faces staring down at me and I only knew that the girl and the furry monster shot me, that I was bleeding to death, and they just stood there, looking at me.”

Completely out of his zone, Hux sat still. He listened, and didn’t know what else to do; he understood the feeling, of a battle gone completely wrong, and he didn’t know what to say to soothe that feeling, so he didn’t say anything. 

Another moment of quiet. 

”Not even Snoke made them wake me. He must have known, must have, how couldn’t he, but he let it be, let me…”

Kylos head sank deeper down, and he was now sitting with knees up to his forehead, arms carelessly wrapped around them, breathing coming in irregular motions, filled with sounds Hux recognised as the first steps to crying. 

When Kylo didn’t say anything more for a while, and did nothing else then try and breathe regularly, Hux relaxed somewhat, as he didn’t have to fear for his life. The deepest fear had let go as soon as Kylo did, but now he only saw the broken person before him, and not the rank of his uniform och the power of the Force this one could use. 

He only saw a very sad human. 

Still with slow, obvious movements he got to his knees, reached out his hands and gently pulled Kylos head close. He didn’t resist. They both slumped together, tired and without any guard or masks up, just their own raw emotions and bodies pressed unceremoniously against each others. 

 

After a while, they were laying on the bed, Kylo snuggled closely to Hux’s chest and Hux with his arms tight around him. It wasn’t comfortable, and he still had his uniform on, and this was breaking so many of his routines and maybe even damaging his uniform. But he laid still, kept stroking Kylo’s still breathing form, hoping that the pain in his throat would die off soon. 

He felt… well, he felt. Kylos hair under his hand, his irregular breathing, his tall, lean, muscular body snuggled closely up to his chest, his hands holding his uniform in a steady grip. As if he’d walk away if Kylo didn’t hold him there. 

Which made Hux come to the realisation that he wouldn’t walk away from this. For all his composure and control och routines, he suddenly knew that he didn’t want to go. 

He stroked Kylos head gently. 

”You can stay. I’m not going.”

Kylo didn’t respond at first, and Hux thought he might not have heard, but then Kylo strengthened his grip on Hux’s clothes and dragged him over the bed the small distance that was left between their bodies, and suddenly they were laying not huddled together, but pressed together, chest to chest, noses touching, Kylos eyes staring into Hux’s. 

For a few moments it felt like Kylo was about to say something, his lips moved and he drew a deeper breath, but nothing else came out, and Hux lay still, hands moved from Kylos head and shoulder to his chest and waist, just resting lightly as Kylo leaned in and kissed him. 

 

It was a very gentle, soft kiss. Lips touching and a small shiver running through both their bodies; Hux could actually feel Kylo shivering before him, if from crying or lust or just emotional overload he couldn’t tell, but in himself it was mostly lust. Even he was surprised when he felt an erection slowly starting to form between their bodies, and then realising it was his own. 

Obviously his dick had another version of tonights events then he did. 

He felt Kylo smile as they pressed together, and his dick pressed gently against Kylos stomach, clearly not soft anymore. 

”Was this to your taste, General? Having me hide and attack you in your own chambers?”

As he said that, Kylo pushed Hux a bit back, so that he lay on his back, with Kylo’s upper body on top of him. Still looking deeply into his eyes, Kylo smiled, close enough for Hux to feel him breathing over his face. 

”Did you actually like it, when I pressed you down on your bed…” His hand moved slowly up towards Hux’s neck, circling it but with no pressure behind it. ”… and strangled you? Did you like that?”

Hux couldn’t take his eyes away from Kylos, he felt completely paralysed, back against the bed and his whole body rigid and straight, except his erection, which pressed painfully against his trousers and belt. 

Kylo shifted his weight so that he came to rest on top of Hux, and as he did, Hux’s erection pressed against his stomach and he felt a burning flush take over his whole face. 

The humiliation of the situation was horrible, yet… he didn’t move. Didn’t do anything to make Kylo get off, or stop, when his hands began moving, one still around his neck, the other reaching down over his hips, in between their bodies. Hux actually moaned, through clenched teeth, as Kylos hand stroked his erection through his pants, whole hand pressed against his hard-on, massaging it gently. 

Kylo chuckled. 

”You do like it. Being the bottom. Being… ” Kylo pressed his fingers gently over Hux’s throat. He held his breath. ”… controlled.” Hux felt Kylos hot breath over his ear. ”Dominated.”

Hux let out a deep breath as Kylo whispered into his ear, and pressed down on his throat until his exhale became a wheezing noise. Kylo bit his earlobe gently, took hold of his cock and Hux tried to draw a confused breath as he felt himself being slowly jerked off through his pants. 

 

Kylo pressed down between his legs, forcing them apart, pressing his own half-hard cock against Hux, letting his fingers relax a bit so that Hux could inhale, but still kept enough pressure for it to be painful. 

Still with his mouth against Hux’s ear, Kylo began to move his hips, grinding slowly but determined against Hux crotch and thighs, still holding the top of his cock between his thumb and finger and moving his hand just enough for Hux to feel it, but not get any satisfaction through it. 

Hux moaned, and Kylo laughed, a deep, husky laugh. 

Without any encouragement Hux spred his legs even further apart, feeling Kylos hard cock press against his ass, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, feeling Kylos fingers against his throat, blood pulsing over his face and neck, pain mixing with lust in a way he just couldn’t control. 

 

When Kylo pushed his full hand down over his cock again, Hux let out a whimper and pressed his legs up around Kylos body, his hands pulling at the covers on his bed, mouth agape as his head was bent back enough to expose his neck fully. 

Another moan, deeper this time, as Kylo pressed his lips against his throat. 

With one hand, Kylo managed to unbuckle his belt, his pants, pulling them down just enough for less then half of his cock to be uncovered, letting go of Hux’s hard-on to touch his own, breathing getting heavy against Hux’s throat, hot and moist air exhaled over his shoulders. 

”F….fuck….” 

”Shut up, _toy._ ”

Hux closed his mouth instantly, his whole body freezing, his erection throbbing painfully against his pants. Kylo got up to his knees, just enough to be able to move his arm easily, his lips still against Hux’s throat, pushing down until his teeth touch skin. 

His hand had let go of Hux’s throat, now supporting his weight with his elbow as he stroked his fingers through Hux’s hair before grabbing a chunk of it and pulling his head sideways. 

Hux actually squealed at that, as Kylo took the opportunity to bite down on his neck, painfully hard, the arm between them moving faster. 

 

The bite became more forceful, lips pressed up, sucking his skin in as well as biting hard, as Kylo kept jerking himself off above Hux. 

He could swear he felt hairs getting pulled out, but he kept his mouth closed; he’d been told to be quiet, so he was quiet, breathing barely audible, and as Kylo began to spasm against him he held his breath, controlling himself. Be quiet, be quiet, but Kylo pressed down, hard, a desperate moan escaping from the mouth and it’s gritted teeth. 

He felt Kylos body tense, push, pulling his hair painfully, and he couldn’t hold it in. 

As Kylo came over him, he practically screamed with pain because of his hair being pulled and Kylos teeth piercing his skin, and with pleasure for practically the same reasons. He just didn’t know the difference anymore. 

Both of them were breathing deeply now, Kylo still held up by the arm by Hux’s head, but no longer pulling his hair. Hux didn’t know what to do with himself; he was more aroused then he’d ever been, stuck under a writhing body, shirt covered in someone else’s cum, his throat hurting so bad. It was like he couldn’t breathe without feeling more and more aroused, and he felt like he was going to explode, something, anything!

Without controlling it, he whimpered, which got the attention of Kylo, who seemed to come back to his senses. 

Their eyes met, and Kylo was wearing a big, evil grin. Hux stopped breathing. 

”Do you want to cum?” Kylo whispered, faces close, eyes looking deep into Hux’s. 

”Yes.” Hux could barely hear himself, but Kylo seemed to either already know, or just don’t care; he laughed, pushed himself up to his knees, grabbing Hux’s legs and pulling them up, apart, himself sitting between them, looking down over Hux pathetic form. 

Embarrassment flushed through Hux, the humiliation as Kylo pushed his knees up, spreading him wide, his dick harder then ever, uniform dirty with cum and sweat and he himself unable to take his eyes of the tall, malevolent being before him. 

Stroking his inner thigh with his hand, Kylo shifted his eyes to Hux’s erection, still held in place by his clothes, visibly throbbing through the fabric. 

His fingers was almost down to Hux crotch, almost enough to touch his cock, to unbuckle his belt, pull off his clothes, push deep inside him and fuck him raw, so close, just a moment longer, just… 

”Too bad, _General_. I’m in no mood to give you anything.”

Kylo said it as he got up in one motion, pulling his clothes back in place, not a single stain visible. Hux almost sat up, confused, staring at Kylo with open mouth, but he got pushed down on the bed again. Kylo above him, now standing, only touching with his fingers on his shoulder, staring intently into his eyes. 

Hux swallowed. 

”I’m going to walk out, and you’re going to get ready for bed. You will not touch yourself. You will NOT pleasure yourself. You will not take a shower, or walk out of here; nothing more then what you need to get dressed and ready for bed. 

And then, when that’s done, you will lay down, lay still, and fall asleep. If you can’t, because your cock is too hard; too bad, because you will not be able to do anything about it.”

Kylo grinned down at him. 

”Do you understand?”

Hux inhaled. 

”Yes”

Kylo shook him, hard. 

”Sir! Yes sir!”

”Good.” Kylo stood up. Hux followed his every moment with his eyes. He walked over to the door, adjusting his robe, and only when he was about to open the door, he looked back. 

A moment passed, their eyes locked in each others. 

Then he was gone. 

Hux lay on the bed, filled with enough feelings to last a lifetime, and he didn’t know what to think. He could barely breathe coherently. 

At least he knew what to do. 

He did as Kylo had ordered; got undressed, the most basic cleanse that was far from a shower, and then got to bed. 

It took hours before he could fall into full sleep, hours of drifting between waking dreams and painful pleasure, and even when he did sleep his dick was still half-hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo... Not only is he a moody fuck, he's a fucking tease. Poor Hux <3  
> And while Kylo's not really a Sith, he likes to think he is, and he has powers quite like one. That's why he tells Hux he can't win against a Sith - because (my version of) Kylo dreams of being one, to the point of believing he could actually become one.


	4. Value of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has some orders for Hux to follow, and is surprised when he does.  
> Phasma notices something in Hux, and tell him a secret about what they might need to rebuild their numbers, and their control over the colonies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people and thanks for checking out my works, and for liking them, for leaving kudos and comments <3  
> 

Kylo had not been complacent when he woke up from his comatose state. Hux heard he’d killed one of the caretakers, severely wounded another few, even though they’d taken several steps to keep him restrained. Guess you just can’t hope to control a rage-induced Force-wielder as strong as Kylo. 

As for Hux, he found that hiding the marks on his throat wasn’t as hard as he’d first feared when he’d looked in the mirror first thing when he got up. 

His uniform went high up on his neck as it was, and adding a minor detail as a scarf under it only made him seem more professional, actually. He was surprised at how he hadn’t thought about it before. 

Soon he stood on the bridge, giving orders and controlling the situation Kylo Ren had caused, among the more regular happenings on the ship. 

That his voice didn’t give even once gave him much more confidence, having feared he wouldn’t be able to speak at all. But aside the constant, dull pain from his throat, he didn’t even gain a single confused glance as he barked out orders. Inwardly he smiled, feeling a strange mix of pride and humiliation, knowing that the bruises would cause a great scandal if anyone found them. But that only made it even more… pleasurable, actually. 

 

Of course, nothing had really happened to Kylo because of what he’d done. Being the Supreme Leaders apprentice was reason enough to get away with murder, but people talked and when Hux demanded to know what had been done, he heard that Snoke himself had called Kylo for a private meeting. 

People didn’t know what that ment, but they guessed it wasn’t a happy meeting. 

Later in the day, reports came in that Kylo had retreated to his quarters, after being in ’meeting’ with Snoke for several hours. Hux felt a pang of worry, but suppressed it. 

 

At the ending of the day-unit, Hux’s throat was raw and every breath was like breathing glass, but he did his best to hide it. Trying to stay quiet, nodding and gesticulating when he could, he felt too much of his focus drift away from his work, thinking more and more only on his pain, until he just couldn’t take it. 

On a scheduled break, he got back to his quarters, trying to find anything suitable for a painful throat. He didn’t dare go down to the medbay, feeling like they’d need to inspect or inform others. Not a risk worth taking. 

 

There wasn’t much, of course, not to use internally, but he had a small cabinet of medicinal substances, perks of being General, and a few of them actually did some good. 

Hiding it all away, making sure he was proper again, taking a careful look in the full mirror to see that his throat was as proper, he couldn’t resist pulling his scarf down. The deep red and blue-tinted bruises and the small puncture wounds Kylos teeth had made was still there, dangerously obvious against his pale skin. A strong shiver ran through his body. 

So this is what it’s like, he thought, carefully putting his clothing back in order. He’d never been one to fall for sexual distractions, one of the main reasons he could focus so much of his energy on his work, making him a General at such young age. And now he seemed to understand how that could have felled so many of his ’comrades’ throughout the years; one after another falling to scandals, diseases or plain bad deals. 

Almost all of them, and maybe more, because of this thing called lust. 

Hux found himself smiling. 

He’d made it unusually far, even if this scandal would ever surface, and he was quite set no matter how bad it got. He had contacts, favours to call in. With a moments notice, he would be able to disappear. 

But only if all went too bad to handle. 

A last glance in the mirror, another shiver at what he was hiding, and then back to the bridge. 

 

Everything was normal, no one questioned his absence, nothing strange happened, until he saw Kylo Ren standing by the doorway, arms crossed, helmet on, but Hux knew he was looking directly at him, and nothing else. 

He completely lost track of what he was doing. 

An officer by his side said his name, without response, until another very, very gently nudged his arm, and he turned towards them, feeling the piercing stare, trying to handle the situation. 

After a few short breaths, and a few badly worded orders, he was unbothered for a few moments, and he glanced at the doorway again. 

Kylo was still there, unmoved. 

 

For the few time-units left until the next shift took over, Hux stood on the bridge, trying his best to ignore the Leader of the Knights of Ren, still unmoving, still staring, as did everyone else present. No one wanted to be the one to question his presence, and if the General didn’t make anything of it, neither did they. 

As the shift ended, Hux was left alone, the dark presence of Kylo Ren nothing he could ignore any longer. 

With a flick of Kylos fingers, the doors closed, and Hux gripped the railings hard. 

Neither of them said anything. The quiet was incredibly disconcerting, yet, Hux’s breathing got heavier not because he was scared. Not only, anyway. 

 

Kylo slowly, with clear movements, let his arms fall down, turned somewhat, still with his helmet aimed at Hux, and walked up the turning ramp towards his position. Hux didn’t do anything, but felt every step Kylo took, until he was up o the bridge, and he stopped. 

Hux hadn’t moved, other then to follow Kylo with his eyes. 

”Did you follow my orders last night?”

Hux felt his throat dry up. ”Yes”

Kylo was behind him before he could blink, holding a strong hand on his neck, pressing him over the railing. ”Sir! Yes, s…”

”Call me Master.”

”Yes. Master.”

A moment where nothing happened. Then Kylos grip loosened, and Hux could stand straight. His throat hurt; Kylo had pressed his fingers into the still unhealed wounds, not just the bruising, and he felt the pain bubble up again. 

He turned, and Kylo stood behind him, looming over him, still too close. Kylo’s hand touched his face, gently, before he spoke. 

”You’re actually telling the truth.” He sounded surprised. 

”Of course.” Hux saw Kylos body tense. ”Master! Master.”

A gloved finger stroking his cheek. ”Good toy.”

Hux’s body hurt and he realised it was because of the sudden erection as well as his bruises. 

The gloved hand stayed on his cheek, almost like Kylo wanted to say something more, but he didn’t. He turn around, waved his hand to open the doors, and briskly walked out. 

But before he was out of the doorway, he turned, looked Hux over and said ”Do it again. Tonight. Exactly the same.” 

And then he was gone. 

Hux was alone, completely drained, erection painfully hard. He actually cursed, which was nothing he’d ever do, except when Kylo Ren was involved apparently. His knees could barely hold him up and he still needed to get to his quarters, and he was so horny he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Just don’t touch, he told himself. Don’t touch. 

Walking back to his bed was an incredibly long journey, but at least he didn’t meet anyone on the way. 

 

~*~

 

General Hux was standing on the loading deck, expecting a visitor. When it was Lieutenant Phasma who walked down the ramp, he was a bit surprised, but didn’t show it. 

Court greetings, and everything was back in order; Phasma was sharper then ever, gaining the troops respect in a moment, and Hux felt more content with her around. She was a good lieutenant. 

 

Hux had followed Kylo’s orders, at much frustration and quite a few curses directed at him, but he had. He was actually proud of it. 

For quite a few days, he didn’t talk to Kylo. Sometimes he’d look around, seeing him standing close by, seemingly looking intently at Hux, and every time he felt a shill run down his spine, but nothing more happened, and he wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

He even expected him to show up in his quarters again, tensing and looking around every time he walked through the doors, but he was never there. At least he wasn’t forgotten, as Kylo would hang around him, but he felt… well, he didn’t know what he felt. 

Still following the last orders he’d gotten got easier, having no direct interaction, and nothing real to hinder him from focusing on his work. The spontaneous glimpses of Kylo brought distraction, sure, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He’d come this far by being able to handle work even during pressing situations; this wasn’t all that pressing. Except in his pants. At that, he giggled , quickly stopping when he met another officer passing him by in the corridor. 

Turning left to get to the elevator, he found Phasma, as expected, being on their way down to inspect the newest troops before they were sent off to their last phase of training. 

When they were standing, quiet, in the elevator, Phasma inexpectingly cleared her throat. 

”Sir, I’ve heard some rumours among the troops.”

”And you listen to them?” Hux said dissuasively. She seemed undeterred. 

”They say you’ve grown afraid. Of Kylo Ren.”

Hux felt his face drain of blood. _Shit_. 

”Why would they say that?”

”They… say that you’ve been acting strangely when around Kylo Ren. Even… stuttering.”

That damn time on the loading deck, greeting Kylo, when he just wouldn’t get out of Hux’s head. Hux suppressed a frown. ”He has a… certain way of getting into your head. As you might know.”

”I do.”

Silence. 

Hux wondered what that meant. 

”The troops had been mocking him, especially after the events around Starkiller Base, how he needed to be under for so long. That he couldn’t handle a single rebellious Force-wielder.

At least, that was how it was before I… were called back.” 

Again, silence. Hux felt a pang of empathy, hoping he wouldn’t be next. 

”But now, things have changed. You’re afraid, and Kylo Ren is hanging around, without clear orders. People notice. They talk.”

”Is there a point to this or do you just want to rub it in?!” 

Phasma turned towards Hux, her helmet concealing most of her features. ”They’re gaining back their morale. Having Kylo Ren under for such a long time… and then the murder. People are whispering now, instead of earlier, when they mocked him as soon as he turned his back. But now you’ve grown afraid. They see that, and they see that you’re trying to hide it. And they see Kylo Ren. not knowing what he’s doing here, and that, beyond anything, makes them afraid. They don’t know, and look to you, and you’re afraid. So they become afraid.

And fear is exactly what we need to grow our numbers back.”

 

The doors opened. Phasma seemed to wait for Hux, but as he didn’t do anything, she walked out first, and Hux followed shortly after. 

They were afraid?

Because… of him?

He didn’t understand. He swallowed, and felt his throat burn, and was reminded. 

Indeed, they had reason to fear him. He was dangerous. 

Hux felt his mouth dry out as he was cast back to the night Kylo’d waited for him in his quarters. Very dangerous indeed. 

He hurried after Phasma, trying to stay ahead of his thoughts, trying to control his body, trying to… not show. 

 

But he passed through the doors, and realised this wasn’t his day. Not in that sense. 

The training area was supposed to be filled with the new recruits, ready for inspection and demonstration, but they were pressed against the walls, giving way for an ongoing simulation, a fullout warzone. High level, high clearance. 

When seeing Kylo in the middle of it, Hux completely lost his breath. 

 

It was breathtaking; Kylo had his lightsaber, his mask discarded on the floor, too many enemies attacking him to count. And still, he held his ground, fought of every last one of them, all sporting deadly wounds, and not a single drop of blod fell on the floor. Hux was completely blown away; he’d known this about Kylo, but to see it was something else. 

By the silence in the room, he wasn’t the only one thinking it. Even Phasma stayed quiet. 

Whatever had been on their schedules after this was going to be late; there was no way Hux was aborting this, and Phasma or any officer present didn’t have the clearance to interrupt an ongoing simulation. 

Hux realised his mouth was open, and closed it. 

 

It seemed they’d come during the end of it; Kylo didn’t seem to tire, but the enemies spread out, trying different guerrilla-like tactics, and no new ones were forming. 

The only thing heard in the giant hall was the sound of simulated fighting, and when that died down, everything died down. 

Kylo stood alone, lightsaber in hand, tall and almost regal on the now empty battlefield. All enemies down, the simulation complete, and folding back into itself. No one entered the battleground though; Kylo was still standing strong in the middle, and no one dared take the first step. 

 

Suddenly, Kylos eyes met Hux’s, and the world stood still. Tendrils searching his resent thoughts, and that familiar voice inside his mind once again. 

_The little toy has come to join me, brining his friend._

Hux saw Kylo smile, but maybe that was only in his head. 

_Fear is good, isn’t it? Fear breeds respect. Respect forms morale. Morale wins war._

Dark eyes staring straight into Hux’s. 

 _You need it, do you?_ A memory-flash of Kylos hands around his throat. 

_Maybe it isn’t so bad._

Phasma took a step forward, maybe trying to gain attention of her troops. 

 _Be in your room tonight. Don’t undress. Just… wait for me, toy._ Hux felt goosebumps over his body as he understood the request. Within his mind, he formed a single thought: 

 _Yes, master_. 

And with that, Kylo turned, lightsaber back at his hip, every step filled with power and control. Hux, as many others, followed his every move, and he seemed only fuelled by it; towering above the soldiers, feet firmly placed on the ground, not a single drop of sweat, helmet tucked neatly under his arm. 

 

As he walked out of the room, Hux felt Phasma’s presence, and turned to her. She seemed to look him over. 

”Do you understand now, what I mean? Fear, even from you, is good for us right now.”

”Yes, I see.” But he really hoped that no one saw what else he was feeling. ”Let’s do what we came here for. Our schedule is delayed enough as it is because of him.”

Phasma didn’t argue, and Hux did his best to focus. leaving all thoughts and feelings for this evening deep, deep down. Later, he thought. Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feelings... and thoughts.  
> Fear is good, at least for the First Order, and I hope it makes sense. People had to be noticing how Hux had been acting a little bit differently, hadn't they? At least Phasma, newly reconditioned and sharp, and one of Hux's closest.  
> And yeah... Next chapter is gonna be somewhat like what Hux is imagining <3 LOTSA NSFW >:D (FINALLY! XD)


	5. Punishment will not be swift or just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has his orders - go directly back to his quarters after his shift has ended.  
> But there's a lot of work to be done. He's the General - he can't just leave it. The nervous fear deep inside him has nothing to do with it.  
> As suspected, Kylo isn't happy with such a disobedient pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just... just realise that this is VERY MUCH NSFW.  
> Like, all the NSFW.  
> All of it.  
> If u like, leave kudos and maybe a comment  
> Oh and also - dom!Kylo in full dom-space. Be prepared <3

Hux had a lot of work to do. Even with Phasma back, there was still too much; reports still delayed about the Starkiller Base, about new troops, about orders and the ship and everything in between. New meetings to schedule, people to talk to, orders needed to be given - he really couldn’t afford to go to bed early. 

He hadn’t done so for months. 

But how could he not do it tonight? How could he try and stay here, focusing on work, when he knew, that Kylo would be… 

He could barely think it without goosebumps forming, or shivers down his spine, or some other way his body was telling him to leave this place and go wait for Kylo. 

But how could he abandon his post when he was needed?

So he stayed. For hours after his shift should have ended, growing more and more scared as to what would await him in his quarters, and more and more fascinated by it. He remembered those hands around his neck, that husky voice over his ear, the motions of Kylos arm against his body. 

But he couldn’t let himself become like the others, like everyone that had succumbed to scandals or lost morale. He couldn’t be one of them. 

He had too much to prove. 

 

When he finally let himself go, after Phasma had stared him down and by all her possible means hinted that he really couldn’t stay awake any longer, he walked back to his quarters. 

Nervous. Even afraid. 

He barely dared open the doors, and when he did, he tried his best to not look in every corner, but to act natural. 

Take of his greatcoat. 

His shoes. 

Walk into the bedroom-area. 

Wait a moment. 

Sit down on the bed. 

Look around. 

Wait a bit longer. 

 

Suddenly something forced him down on the bed, an invisible force pressing over his chest. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, and panic started to spread. A black mop of hair came into his vision; Kylo Ren sitting on his bed, behind him, now over him, looking down with rage in his eyes. 

”You made me wait.”

The force over his chest pressed down, and he could feel himself sink down into the mattress. He felt his face fill with blood, veins pounding over his throat and forehead, eyes feeling like they were gonna pop. 

”I HATE waiting.”

The force over his chest disappeared in less then the blink of an eye, but instead his body was flung into the wall, hitting his shoulder painfully. Black flowers floated over his vision for a moment, as Kylo reached out and gripped his throat with one hand, getting help from the Force to press Hux up against the wall. 

”What were you doing? Important shit? How good that it makes you feel important enough to refuse me.”

Kylo was holding Hux up by his neck and shoulders, so even as he felt on the verge of asphyxiation, he could still breathe enough to keep him conscious, at least for the moment. 

It didn’t help that Kylo decided to throw him again, now pressing down against the floor, face first on the dirty floor. 

Hux always kept it cleaned, but so much had changed since Starkiller Base, and from this view he could see Kylos boots, still on, trailing dirt and gravel still, even though it must have been hours. For a moment he felt only disgust, that someone could ignore such basic etiquette, but then the boot moved to press down against his head. 

 

A lot of thoughts went through his mind; had the boots been cleaned since he was out, had Kylo changed boots, was it only dirt from inside the ship and was that really better if so, and holy fuck how humiliating this was. He felt shame and disgust pour through his body, at being so low, pressed down on the floor, a boot from a moody teenager-like brat over his head. 

And he’d come here willingly, knowing that such a situation could happen!

All these thoughts did was to travel through his head, his body, but they kept ending up around his crotch, making his dick hard and pulsating. 

He was such a toy. Just like Kylo said. Worthless. 

His erection pressed against his belt. 

 

”Filthy, stupid toy. I waited for HOURS for you. Hours. And then you come here, hoping that I’d be gentle?” 

Tendrils inside his head, digging through all his feelings and thoughts, laying bare his desire and lust above all else. 

”No… you actually want this?” Kylo pressed the boot harder. Hux tried to gasp with pain. 

”You enjoy it.” Tendrils digging, pulling. 

”You… dirty, filthy, pathetic insect! Revolting. That you’ve managed to hide this for so long. You fucking disgust me.”

The boot changed position slightly; placing it just over Hux’s face. 

”Lick it, toy. Like it was the dearest thing you knew. Fucking kiss it, you piece of shit.” 

No, Hux thought. No. He couldn’t do that. The dirt, filth… it was straight out poisonous, it had to be. He just couldn’t. 

_DO IT!_

 

It tasted like metal and dust, and several pieces of metal or stone cut his tongue, deep enough to hurt and spread a moment of pain but not enough to leave blood-trace. Hux felt his tongue slide into the crevices underneath the sole, pressing and digging as the boot pressed down on him. 

Gravel fell into his mouth, threatening to choke him if he breathed too hasty, getting stuck in his throat and making him gag at the thought of what he was doing. 

This was disgusting, so fucking disgusting, and he kept doing it, kept licking and sucking even though he felt on the verge of throwing up. 

”Disgusting” Kylo said, as he removed the boot from Hux’s face, looking down with eyes tainted with rage, pity, and Hux thought he saw something else, deeper, a hunger. 

He felt his body being lifted up again, tossed in the air and let go, his body landing on the floor in a painful pile of limbs. 

 

Kylo walked over to the wall, leaning against it, using his hands to unlatch his belt-buckle. 

 

Hux quickly got to his knees, wiping his mouth, but felt a force pressing his head down towards the floor. He tried looking up at Kylo, seeing him put his hand inside his unbuttoned pants, before he was kneeling on the floor, forehead pressed against it. 

”Crawl over here, like an insect. Just like that.” 

Kylos voice was deep, musky, and Hux did what it told him; he crawled, still feeling the Force pushing his shoulders down as he pretty much slithered the short distance to where Kylo stood. 

”Good. Now stand on your knees.”

Slowly, the force pressing him down relented, letting him rise up to his knees, enough so that he was face to face with Kylo’s crotch, and way too close. He could feel his breath bounce back at his face. 

Kylo pulled down his pants just enough to expose his underwear, which he then pulled away just as slowly, exposing his dick. Hux swallowed, dust still stuck in his throat, but that wasn’t why. It just… looked so big, this close. Like he didn’t even need to hear what Kylo ordered him to do with it, before he felt his mouth fill with saliva. 

But Kylo didn’t say anything. Instead, Hux heard him laugh, a very low laugh, more like a deep giggle, as he stroked his cock over Hux’s face, over his mouth, and Hux just closed his eyes and opened his mouth, waiting. 

”And here I was calling you ’toy’ because it was fun. But you really are, aren’t you? Pretty little toy.” The hard cock stroked over Hux’s open mouth, and he licked after it, but barely touched it with his tongue. ”Just begging to be used.” 

Feeling Kylos cock slide back over his cheek, Hux turned his head slightly, catching it in his mouth. Kylo’s exhale became a moan as Hux closed his lips around the tip, stroking his tongue over it, before Kylo pulled it away, producing a small ’plop’ as Hux let it go. His cheek got wet as Kylo kept moving his cock over his face. 

”So fucking… ngh…” Hux licked it with a generous amount of tongue as it passed under his lips. ”… pathetic.” Hux opened his eyes and looked up at Kylo, who stood with open mouth, one hand holding his clothes down below his crotch, the other slowly moving his cock over Hux’s face. 

As Hux smiled, Kylo responded with another low moan, letting his dick back into Hux’s mouth, as Hux still kept eye-contact. He sucked it in tip first, circling it with his tongue, feeling an surprising amount of pride as Kylo completely lost his face at that, and Hux kept looking into his eyes as he sucked the rock-hard dick deeper into his mouth. 

Kylo wasn’t meeting his eyes any longer; he seemed spellbound by Hux’s lips, as they sucked his cock in deeper, and Hux would have smiled greatly had he been able, as Kylo seemed to completely forget himself the more of his cock Hux got into his mouth. 

As he reached the back of his throat, he still didn’t have Kylo’s whole cock inside him, but Kylo was breathing deeply, every exhale a slight moan. Hux pushed it against the back of his throat, sucking as he did, licking what he could reach with his tongue, and Kylos breath stopped for the whole moment he did that. 

Then he began pulling back out, but suddenly he felt a hand on his head, pressing him closer, a firm and demanding push to take more into his mouth before beginning to suck it real. The back of his throat began to hurt somewhat, and he tried to shift his breathing, so that he could free his throat, taking it deeper down. and he focused on nothing else. 

Above him, Kylo let out a sound like Hux hadn’t heard before, as he managed to get the tip deep into his throat. 

 

It was hard to breathe, but now he had two hands on his head, grabbing and pulling his hair, pressing him deep down over Kylos crotch, the rock-hard cock deep down his throat, and Hux felt himself gag, forcing the feeling back, pushing his head back to get his throat free, and Kylo let him. 

He slid almost the entire cock out of his mouth, his tongue teasing the underside of it, circling the head, before sucking it down again. All while looking directly into Kylos eyes. 

 

He began slowly, sucking up and down the shaft, his hands now over Kylos thighs, holding the root and what he could touch of the balls, moving his head faster as Kylos hands grabbed more and more of his hair. It really hurt, pulling hairs with each movement, but he didn’t stop or slow down, he just kept going, trying his best to suck all of it, lick all of it, forcing Kylo closer and closer to climax and he realised he really, really liked seeing Kylo like this. 

Standing on his knees, body hurting from being thrown around, disgraced as he’d licked Kylos dirty boots, and all it did was arouse him beyond anything he’d felt. This, sucking down deep on Kylos big cock, was the most aroused he’d been in his life, and he didn’t even touch himself. 

Kylo moaned intensely now, each breath a husky moan, and Hux felt himself enjoy it as much as Kylo did, if not more. He pressed the cock deep down in his throat, gagging on it, letting out his own moan as his dick pressed tight against his pants, and Kylos hands pushing his head closer. He could barely breathe, because of the big cock down his throat, and he didn’t want it to end. 

But Kylo had other plans, and with what Hux interpreted as reluctance, he pushing Hux’s head back by the hair, until the whole cock was outside of his mouth. Sailva hanging between his reddened and open lips and the tip of Kylos cock, and Hux couldn’t take his eyes of it at first. When Kylo didn’t let go of his hair, he looked up, seeing Kylos face completely filled with lust and all blood in Hux’s body sped down to his already throbbing cock. 

”At least you’re… uh… you’re good for something, toy.” Kylo said, voice deep and with his eyes a bit distant, looking down into Hux’s, who was completely clear-eyed. 

He didn’t say anything, but thought it; please let me continue, please hit me, please command me, fuck me, whatever you want, and he guessed Kylo was at least somewhat inside his mind because he smiled. 

”I could hit you all right. Or choke you, like last time.” Hux lost his breath as he remembered having passed out last time from Kylo choking him. ”But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Like a freak.” Kylo pulled Hux’s hair, pushing his head back painfully. 

Kylo seemed to gain back some of his composure. ”I’m thinking something else to bring you down. Something really… humiliating.”

”Yes master.”

Kylo slapped his face. ”Shut up, toy.” 

Hux closed his eyes, feeling the intense pain over the side of his face, a pleasure-filled whimper escaping. 

”Pathetic.”

 

Kylo pulled Hux up by the hair, until he stood on his feet but still bent over, and pushed him back. Hux took a few unstable steps backwards, looking at Kylo all the while, expectant and aroused, as Kylo pushed him in the chest, hard, and let go of his head. 

He fell helplessly down on the bed, not sure what to do, as Kylo held his still exposed cock in his hand. 

”Undress.”

 

And he did. First his pants, and boxers, in one move, then almost tearing the buttons of his shirt as he opened it up, throwing it down on the floor, until he laid on the bed, completely naked, cock rock-hard and touching his stomach. 

Kylo snickered, and pulled his shirt off. 

”Spread your legs for me.”

Hux felt his face flush a complete red, but he did, almost without hesitation. He pulled his legs apart, and held them there with his hands, too humiliated to look Kylo in the eyes anymore. In the corner of his eye he saw Kylo pulling his pants down, stepping out of them, removing the last pieces of cloth still on his body, before looking down at Hux again. 

 

Kylo reached out and stroked his knee, gently guiding his hand up his thigh. ”So easy. So fucking easy. You should be ashamed, a General of the First Order, spreading his legs like a sex-toy.” Kylo got to his knees on the bed, between Hux’s legs, and Hux couldn’t help looking at his body. He really had muscles underneath those black robes, and that cock seemed bigger now that he could compare it to the rest of the body, and that insight sent several shivers over his body. 

Putting on hand by the side of Hux’s head, Kylo bent down over him, his face directly over Hux’s. ”Not even a sex-bot follows orders as easy as you do.” Hux gasped as he felt something touch his thighs and then buttocks; a finger or arm or… 

”Do you know how easy it would be for me to damage you? I could just push…” Definitely a finger. ”… and you could do nothing to stop me.” At least half his finger was inside Hux’s ass now. He’d pretty much stopped breathing. ”I could fuck you blind, and you’d be unable to say no.” A whole finger. Hux felt the rest of the hand against his body. His breathing was shallow. ”But you don’t want to say no. Isn’t that so, _toy_?”

Kylo slid the finger out, almost fully, and Hux was about to take a deep breath when he pushed two fingers, hard, into his ass. 

Now he almost shouted out, and Kylo just smiled. 

”You’re disgusting. Utterly revolting. I should use you, then throw you away, because you barely deserve the attention of being humiliated.”

As he ended his sentence, Kylo pulled his fingers out, and Hux whimpered at it, closing his eyes as he laid still on the bed, spread fully before Kylo. 

 

”Pull up your legs for me. Spread your ass.”

 

Hux did it. Hands under his knees, pulling them up almost to his face, looking up at the roof and trying just to breathe; his whole body ached, ready and open and he didn’t know if he should close his eyes or not and he thought that if Kylo didn’t do something soon he’d cum just from this, from waiting. His whole body hurt, bruises forming, he was totally exposed, this was so wrong and he was so aroused by it. 

He gasped as he felt Kylos fingers over his asshole again, this time wet and sliding much easier inside, and he moaned through gritted teeth as he felt Kylo push another finger in, sliding it deep, pulling it out and pushing again, and again, fucking him gently with his fingers. 

”Do you like that? Being fucked with your ass in the air? Do you actually enjoy it, having me push my fingers inside you? You dirty insect. It’s like you’re made for this, aren’t you?”

”Yes, yes master!”

”Stupid toy.” Kylo said almost breathlessly, as he pushed his fingers deep, keeping them there, making Hux arch his back for him, pushing his crotch against his body. 

Kylo pressed down, his hard cock against Hux’s stomach, moving his body rhythmically, his cock stroking Hux’s body, their erections touching, Kylo placing the hand not inside Hux over his chest, stroking him as he moved, then grabbing Hux’s waist, hard. 

”Tell me you want it.”

”I want it.” Hux said, moaning as Kylos cock slid over his own. 

”Say you need it.”

”I need it, please.” A breathless whimper as Kylo pushed his finger deep. 

”Tell me you’re a toy. A dirty fucking toy, that you want to be used, need to be used, that you want me to fuck you blind and that you’ll enjoy every moment of it!”

”I’m a dirty fucking toy! I need to be used, to be fucked, please, I’m such a dirty sex-toy, please, please, use me, fuck me!”

Kylo bent over close, their faces almost touching. ”So fucking disgusting.”

Then Hux felt a warm and hard tip press against his ass, sliding around his opening, before pressing inside, slow and steady. 

”Oh… do you like this, toy? Fuck you’re tight… fuck… do you enjoy having my dick inside your ass, fuck-toy? Do you like laying before me like this, letting me… hm!… fuck you like this? Like… you’re mine.?”

Hux let out a long moan, pressing his legs further apart. ”Yes, master!”

Kylo stopped, and Hux felt like he’d been impaled, but it didn’t hurt, and Kylo took a moment to breathe, staying still, cock inside Hux’s ass. 

”Fuck… This can’t be your first time, but you’re so tight… How much more do you think I can fit inside?”

Hux didn’t think he could take all that much more, it felt too good as it was. ”Is there more?” Hux asked, and looked slyly at Kylo, who gave a big grim back. 

”It’s just the tip, fuck-toy.”

 

Then he began pushing again, and Hux arched his back as much as he could, while still holding his ass in the same position, and letting Kylo push deep inside him. 

It felt like he reached the limit, and Hux didn’t know if he could take anymore and made a grimace as Kylo didn’t stop, but Kylo just laughed. The pressure stopped, though, so Hux left himself breathe for the moment, before Kylo pulled it out again. 

”Now… hm… I’m going to fuck you, toy. I’m going to fuck you hard, and intense, and you’re going to hurt, and you’ll like it, won’t you, fuck-toy?” 

”Yes master, please!”

”Yes… uh… now shut up and moan instead.” 

Kylo pushed, and Hux pushed back against him, and he didn’t need to be told again; it felt so fucking good to be pierced by this dick, so hard and warm inside him, and with every push he seemed to get deeper inside and Hux didn’t think it was possible. But his body wanted it all, and after a few humps it was thigh-deep inside his ass. 

 

Hux couldn’t stay silent, but didn’t say anything, even though he felt like begging and pleading for Kylo to continue, to fuck him senseless, so he made sounds he’d never done before instead. 

It made Kylo go still for a while. 

”Look at you. Squirming and moaning like a freak. Hm… oh, you’re so disgusting… ” Another push. ”… revolting…” This push went even deeper, and Hux bit his lip hard. ”… pathetic fuck-toy!” Kylo pulled out and pushed inside, sliding all inside with just one motion, and Hux couldn’t stop a scream getting out of him. 

He was enjoying this too much, but he looked up at Kylo and saw his bangs plastered on his face, sweat dripping from his chin, as he began pumping rhythmically, and maybe he was just as close. 

But he didn’t want this to end, not now, maybe never; Hux let go of his legs, getting them around Kylos body, making him change position of his hands and interrupting his rhythm. 

”Stay still!”

”Fuck me from behind. Please.”

Kylo slapped him, hard, over his face, and Hux moaned loudly because of it. Kylos hands stayed, holding his jaw, forcing him to look at him. 

”Then get on your knees, toy.”

 

Hux was quick, and he whimpered as he had to pull Kylos dick out of him, but turned over and stood on his hands and knees, pushing his ass up at Kylo, keeping his head low. 

Kylo pressed himself against his ass, but didn’t put his dick in. Instead he took hold of Hux’s hair, pulling his head back, while the other hand stroked along his spine, down the low of his back, pressing him down even more, his ass getting even higher. 

”There you go… Like a proper toy. Asshole in just the right… height…” he said as he let go go Hux’s hair to position his cock over Hux’s ass, pushing it in as he said the last words, making them sound more like moans then language. 

Hux kept his head low, biting the mattress as Kylo grabbed his hips, forcing him back on his dick, pressing inside much easier and faster then last time. As he began to fuck him, pushing and pulling and grabbing his hips hard, Hux wanted to scream with pleasure but bit down instead, focusing on Kylos movements and breathing. It was so hot, hearing Kylo breathe with each thrust, slow and steady and deep, low moans. 

 

Neither of them spoke, and Hux realised he couldn’t get any words through his moans anyway. He could barely think coherent thoughts; all he felt and thought and did was getting fucked by a seemingly huge cock. His voice cracked as he bit down hard, moans coming out as sounds he didn’t know he could make, teeth biting hard on the mattress, nails digging deep into his hips, thighs, tendrils of pain sprouting out over his body. 

It was like he couldn’t make sound enough to even begin to please the lust that was Kylos cock inside him, so he tried to keep quiet, which was even harder, and his own dick pounded against his stomach with every thrust, their balls slapping together with a sound only outmatched by Hux’s muffled moans. 

 

”Touch yourself. I want to see you empty yourself out when I cum.” 

”Yes master!” 

 

Hux’s hand was quick, too quick, and he fell forwards as Kylo continued to pump hard, loosing his grip on the mattress and trying to stabilise himself, but Kylo didn’t stop even for a single moment. Everything was confused, mixed together; he moved his knee instead of inhaling, he moaned instead of pushing back against Kylo, he squeezed his hand hard instead of jerking himself off. 

 

”Useless toy. Can’t even keep your balance while getting fucked.” It felt like Kylo was ramming his ass harder, a sharp ’smack!’ every time his thighs slapped against Hux’s asscheeks. 

”S…. sorry, fuck… oh… mas-st… OH!” It was like Hux wasn’t even in control of his own body anymore. 

”Useless… disgusting… pathetic… worthless…” Kylo muttered words with each pounding, his nails clawing up wounds on Hux’s waist and hips, his cock hitting so deep, too deep, Hux could barely feel any other part of his body right now. 

”Cum… for… me… now!”

”YES!” Hux screamed. High, mindless, just a pure screech as he emptied himself on the bed, his head pressed against the mattress, his neck bent so much it hurt, his back taking the full force of each of Kylo’s thrusts, his arms folded awkward and painfully under and around him, managing to touch his dick enough to rub the tip. Not that he needed it; just hearing Kylo’s deep, musky voice as he fucked him, just feeling his seemingly giant cock embedded so deep inside him that he couldn’t tell were it ended, somewhere under his ribcage he guessed. Hearing Kylo call him… such awful words… still feeling the taste of him in his mouth. 

Hux screamed again, as Kylo thrust inside him, and another time, his throat raw, he couldn’t control it, and then he felt it; Kylos body tense, shiver, contract, how it bent both away and further in at the same time, how he felt the press of his cum inside his ass, pressing even deeper, how it all was way too much. 

Hux’s eyes rolled back, and as Kylo fell into a pile over him, he did the same, pressed against the bed, his body painfully bent and twisted and without a single ounce of energy to give a shit. 

 

They both couldn’t breathe properly, couldn’t move enough to get in a comfortable position, and Hux didn’t realise that he fell asleep even before he heard Kylo snore beside him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... sO FUN to write... like... all the fun <3  
> And aside from some fluff and non-sexual dom-play, there's at LEAST 3 more scenes as... graphic, and... explicit... as this one to come <3  
> Hope I haven't scared you away ;P Lots of love! <3


	6. Too hot for the greatcoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wakes up in several states of pain, discomfort and bliss.  
> A moment of pillow-talk, of healing words and insight into what had happened, before another round of sleep.  
> When Hux wakes up again, it's to a new set of orders, as well as trying to act like this day is just like the others.

Hux felt… not much. 

His eyes were painfully glued shut, demanding just a bit more energy then he had available, so he quickly gave up. Started to feel his body, trying to move… but it hurt. Like hell. 

He would have said something, or maybe just whimpered pathetically at the pain, but his throat and mouth felt exactly like his eyes; practically out of function for the moment. 

With what would have been a sigh, had he been able to, he backed up to the basics: could he move his fingers? 

Barely. 

Okey. Next question. Could he move his toes?

Nope. 

And why not?

Because I’ve been fucked into pieces, that’s why. Hux thought was supposed to be… well, something other then that ridiculously content feeling that spread out through every part of him that wasn’t bleeding or twisted painfully. 

Or way too cold for a regular nights rest. 

 

Trying to untangle himself, he shifted carefully, making several different grimaces and groans with every new move, even as he tried to keep quiet. 

Beside him, and halfway over him still, was Kylo, seemingly passed out in a position that looked almost as uncomfortable as Hux’s felt, but he didn’t want to wake him, so he kept his sounds to a minimum, and tried to move slowly. 

His body was way too rigid for that to really work, though, but at least he tried. 

 

Kylo began to thrash around on the bed, turning and stretching, still partly on top of Hux, and he groaned unhappily. That seemed to wake Kylo somewhat, and with eyes barely open, he met Hux’s one open eye, and for a moment everything was quiet. 

”Did I fall asleep?” Kylo said, his voice raw and unstable. 

Hux opened his mouth to answer, not finding his voice, clearing his throat, and trying again. ”Y… *cough* yeah…”

Kylo took a good look at him, but didn’t do anything else then fall back on the bed. ”Fuck you.”

Hux laughed. Well, tried to. It hurt. 

 

Beside him, Kylo laughed a much more solid laugh, but Hux could still hear the rawness of his throat. 

”I just did, didn’t I?” Kylo almost sighed, and when Hux turned his head (very slowly; he was incredibly tender and hurting, and probably in need for a big glass of water) he saw that Kylo smiled. 

Looking him over, confused, and Kylo seemed to notice it; he turned his head, must less awkwardly then Hux had done, and smiled right at him. It was strange, seeing that side of him, and Hux felt the warmth of that smile spread ridiculously fast through his body. 

With a snicker, Kylo turned towards Hux, and pulled him in close in an all-encompassing hug, pressing Hux hard and close, nursing his head against his neck. 

Hux tried to make a sound, say something, but it didn’t come out as anything else then a ragged breath. 

 

”Thanks.”

Kylo let him go just enough to look down into his eyes as he said that, and Hux looked back up, having forced his second eye open as well, feeling like the air itself was hurting his cornea. 

”Wh… *cough* what for?”

Kylo smiled at him. ”For bringing out that side in me. And for enjoying it so much as you did, you toy.”

Hux didn’t really know what to do, how to answer, and frankly, he didn’t think he could answer. Instead, he hugged Kylo back, snuggling his head in under his chin, resting against his collar-bone. The arms around him hugged harder again, pressing painfully over budding bruises and bleeding wounds from where Kylos nails had dug too deep, but the pain wasn’t only bad. 

Trying to say something back, Hux made a noise, and Kylo snickered softly. He could hear it; Kylos heartbeat, his breathing, the sound pushing up and out of his mouth, as he kept his ear close to his body. It was surprisingly comforting. 

”You don’t need to speak” Kylo whispered softly. ”I see what you want to say.”

 _Oh._ And of course that was enough to remember how Kylo had gotten inside his mind, ordering him around, which lead to memories of Kylo touching him, fucking him, pushing the tip inside him the first time, hard and slow, and Hux whole body shivered. 

Except his penis, which didn’t understand that the rest of his body was in several states of rigid pain, and began to fill with blood again. 

 

Probably seeing his thoughts, Kylo began to laugh, and as Hux tried to push his hips away, hiding his growing erection, Kylo only slid his hands down Hux’s back, pressing their midsections close, Hux erection now full, trapped between both their bodies, hard against their stomachs. 

”You really are a fuck-toy, my little pet. Isn’t that what you want? To be my pet, my fuck-toy, always ready for me, yearning for me?” 

Kylos whispers were deep, still raw, but so close Hux could feel his exhale over his ear and the side of his face. Hearing Kylo talk like that, so close, calling him a pet, _his_ pet, while Kylo’s fingers dug into the bruising on his body… 

_You really like this, don’t you?_

The words were more like purrs in Hux’s mind, and he tried to swallow, felt the pain down his throat, and met Kylos eyes. He didn’t say anything, just looked right at him, concealing nothing from him. Not his thoughts, feelings; everything laid bare before Kylo. 

Everything that was Hux, and not just a General of the First Order. 

 

Kylo smiled. 

A finger stroked his chin, and a gentle kiss on his forehead, before Kylo pulled him back into a deep embrace, cuddled close under his chin, bundled up like an infant at his chest, surrounded by those strong, long arms. 

Neither of them said anything, but Hux was comfortable, and Kylo most likely already knew everything that was inside his mind. Still sore, and physically hurting, but now much more comfortable, Hux drifted off to sleep. 

 

~*~

 

When Hux woke up, he was alone. 

 

But he felt fine, and as he moved, he felt a bit of the bruisings, his very sore ass, and an incredible need to use the bathroom. As he opened his eyes, stretched, he felt a depression in the bed, still warm, and how all of the blankets had been draped fully over his body. 

He even had an extra pillow by his head. 

Laying still for a while longer, wishing this moment would just stay, but of course he had to get up. His body both demanded it and cursed it; the need to pee, versus the pain of moving. The pain was manageable, much more so then the need to use the bathroom, so with slow movements he sat up in the bed, pulling a few blankets with him. 

Looking around, he saw nothing of Kylo or his clothes, but he did notice the notepad by the bed, accompanied by two containers he didn’t recognize. 

He couldn’t contain his curiosity, and pulled the pad over, reading the text left there. 

 

_Use the first container for the bruises, the second one for the wounds._

_I’m not sorry, you deserved them well, and I’m planning to give you new ones. So heal them, eat a big lunch, and come to my chamber when your pass ends._

_If you don’t want anything more to do with me; don’t come._

_If you want to negotiate boundaries and safe-words; wear your greatcoat and hat as you come._

_If you want something like last night without unnecessary debate; come, and keep your hat and greatcoat tucked away. Maybe even leave them in your room. Things might get very messy._

 

Signed, Kylo Ren. 

 

Hux felt like every thought and doubt and insecurity he’d ever had about anything concerning Kylo just melted away, until there was nothing left except the pain from his body, and the memory of how Kylos hands had made them. 

Hux just wanted to fall into a pile of happy bliss and pretend there wasn’t anything else in the world right now. 

But, he still hadn’t used the bathroom, so that wasn’t an option. And his responsibilities as a General didn’t really let him take unsigned days off. 

 

He was late, but that wasn’t bad, just a bit unusual. Nothing to worry about. He’d used what was in the containers, and he still wasn’t really sure what it was, but it had dulled down the pain and healed over the wounds somewhat. 

And, as before, he wore a small scarf. Nothing particularly noticeable, and when he’d looked in the mirror with critical eyes it still looked good. Like a conscious complement to his stile and authority, and just enough to differentiate himself from before Starkiller Base. 

It really was a good excuse. He should use it more often, that is, if anyone would ask. 

No one did, of course, as he was the General of this ship still, and they wouldn’t dare question him or his choice of attire. Maybe Phasma, but never openly. 

He even wore his hat, matched with the scarf, but had left the greatcoat. It was quite warm, surely, he felt on the verge of breaking a sweat, so why would he need it?

No other reason, of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, dom!Kylo can actually be quite cute... who'd have known? <3  
> Leave kudos and comment if you feel like it, and ALL the love to every single one of you reading, creating, or just appreciating this shit <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day progresses as it usually does, with Hux doing his part in keeping the First Order a power to be reckoned with.  
> And then, as the shift ends, he finds himself outside of Kylos apartments, hat in hand, waiting to be commanded in.  
> Kylo is pleased with the new toy, but they have a slightly confused moment, and need to talk things through. Afterwards, Hux is the perfect toy - until he does a terrible 'mistake' and needs to be punished. And enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Kylo in full-out dom-mode, disobedient Hux and setting some boundaries on what their playtimes should consist of, and what all parts are comfortable with.  
> Conversation is the key to everything <3  
> This became a LONG chapter, hope you like it, but couldn't break it off mid-playtime. Didn't have the heart to leave either Kylo nor Hux before... well. You'll notice.

The day passed. Hux ate a nice lunch, being quite silent, but taking part in some discussions. Phasma gave him a strange look, which he ignored. He took care of the regulated amount of paperwork and delegating orders. It was all pretty normal. 

Until he stood outside of Kylo Ren’s compartments, in a darkly lit corridor, holding his hat in his hands. 

 

He called inside. Waited. 

Then Kylo opened the door. 

 

Their eyes met, and Hux grabbed hard at his hat, clutched against his chest. 

Kylo was smiling. 

Hux couldn’t breathe. 

”Come in” Kylo said, and took a step back and aside. Hux nodded, followed, his heart beating heavy in his chest, his throat dry, as Kylo reached behind him to close the door. 

”Please” Kylo said from behind him, low and sensual, putting a hand gently on the small of Hux’s back. ”Take a seat.” 

Kylo gave him a gentle push, and Hux walked into his quarters. He’d never been here while someone occupied it; and only once while inspecting it before Kylo arrived, when he was just a dark silhouette behind the Knights of Ren, another minion of Snoke’s. 

It was darker now. Lights set low, walls bare and only a minimal amount of furniture littered along the length of the room. No real chairs. Quite a big bed though. Had he asked for an upgrade? 

”I did, and it’s still too small for my taste. I like to spread out.” 

Kylo gave Hux a wink, and Hux forgot to breathe for a moment. This fucking person, he thought, with his heart beating hard. 

 

With no other real choice, and no other real order, he sat down on the edge of the bed, still clutching his hat. He felt silly. Like a child on their first date, or a teenager with way too many hormones running rampant, and Kylo seemed to just ignore it. No invasion of his thoughts, no unregulated touch, no orders, barely even an acknowledgement, and now he sat here, on the bed, alone, while Kylo was away doing something, and he didn’t know what, because he couldn’t see him, and he wasn’t about to look around because what if that’s what he wanted and… 

A pair of lips touched Hux’s throat from behind, kissing him softly, breathing over his skin, and Hux wailed in surprise, his whole body jerking back, unsure if this was a positive touch or a punishment or something else entirely, and it was basically just reflexes. 

”You think too much, for a toy.”

Kylos voice was deep, low enough to be almost a whisper, and now he looked Hux straight into the eyes. Dark pools to drown in. 

”Just remember to breathe.”

Then he kissed him. Not a rough, violent kiss like last night, but a deep, passionate one; he didn’t press Hux down on the bed, but carefully lowered him, holding him surprisingly gentle, laying him down while Hux tried to control his arms enough to hug Kylo back. He also tried to get his feet up on the bed, then remembered he hadn’t taken his shoes of, so he stopped halfway, and his feet hung uncomfortably in midair, legs bent strangely, all while Kylo held him down on the bed, kissing him eagerly. 

Hux decided he couldn’t focus on everything, and Kylo probably would have thought of it or something, and just fell into the kiss instead; his tongue stroking against Kylos lips, tongue, teeth, tasting him, kissing him just as deeply as he was being kissed. He was feeling the weight of Kylo on his upper body, Kylos arms on either side of his body, and Hux closed his eyes, felt Kylo move his legs, getting one on either side of Hux, effectively straddling him. 

 

He wasn’t sure if he should be ashamed or proud of how fast he could go from flaccid to rock hard without direct sexual stimulation. 

Kylo chuckled into the kiss. 

Hux felt his face burn, red-hot and his eyes were closed, his hands on Kylos back, his feet up on the bed by now, his crotch under Kylos. Slowly, almost soft enough for him not to feel it at first, Hux felt fingers rub against the front of his pants. Had he been able, he would have moaned, but Kylo pushed his lips down over his, deepening the kiss as he began stroking Hux’s erection, trapping the sounds he would make between their lips. 

Hux wanted to do something, return the favour or whatever, but Kylo wasn’t having it; he brushed aside his hands as soon as he tried to reach in between them, and kept Hux locked with his kiss, and began unbuttoning his pants. 

Laying still on the bed, Hux felt confused. And aroused. And still flustered. And as Kylo pulled his pants down, cupping his cock through his boxers in his big hand, Hux pulled at the sheets as he had nothing else to focus on. 

 

Kylo broke the kiss. Met Hux’s eyes, looking intently at him, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. 

_Just lay still. And try to keep quiet, though I allow you to moan somewhat if you absolutely need it. Nothing else_

Another kiss, soft, quick, and then Kylo was gone from Hux immediate vision. 

Following orders, laying still and keeping quiet, closing his eyes as he felt Kylo pull down his boxers, his pants, enough to show of his whole penis, which bounced out of its entrapment and bobbled against his stomach, before he felt gentle fingers circle it, hot breath over it, soft lips… 

Wait. 

”No… no, don’t…”

Kylo looked up at Hux, who had almost sat up, before he felt a firm and soft push over his chest that made him lay down on the bed again. 

”Didn’t I tell you to keep quiet?”

”But…” Hux didn’t really know what he wanted to say, maybe something along the lines _but that’s my job_. 

”But shut the fuck up, toy, before I change my mind.”

Hux was laying down on his back again, feeling his cock pulsate expectantly, and he wanted to say more, stop it, but then he didn’t want to either, and he felt conflicted, like this wasn’t what he’d expected, but then he felt soft, full lips touch his cock again and thought that it wasn’t bad. He’d given a lot, really, he should get something…

”Oh… fuck!”

Suddenly Kylos lips had pulled his whole dick in, and Hux couldn’t think with anything else then the lust that filled him, from his rock-hard cock all throughout his body. As Kylo began sucking him, he grabbed the sheets with knuckles turning white, his back arched just enough to get his crotch higher, making it easier for Kylo. 

 

As he began sucking, pushing his head up and down, slowly and determined, his tongue working the underside of the tip, Hux loosing breath with every flick of his tongue, moaning with every deep push, Hux felt he didn’t deserve this. Not really. He hadn’t done enough, this felt too good, and… 

_Stop it. I decide what you deserve. And I want this._

Kylos voice inside his mind quieted a few of Hux’s thoughts, but not all of them. He felt content, either way, and closed his eyes again, moving his hips with Kylos movements. 

 

A shivering sensation went up Hux’s spine, his muscles relaxing and tensing at the same time; he felt himself getting closer, the climax drawing near. This was too fucking good. 

”K… Kylo, I’m… stop, I’ll cum… please…”

The movements stopped, and Hux didn’t dare look down. He kept his eyes closed and his head turned to the side, almost expecting a slap, but nothing happened. Kylo let him out of his mouth, the wet and throbbing dick resting against his stomach again. 

Hux felt Kylo get back up on his knees beside him, maybe laying down beside him. It felt like Kylo was looking at him, but Hux didn’t dare meet his eyes. 

 

The silence was quite compact, and for Hux, it was unsure. He didn’t know what Kylo was thinking, or doing, other then laying still beside him, trailing a finger and hand over his still fully clad chest. 

After a while, Hux realised he wasn’t gonna get anything more like this. He opened his eyes, cautious, turning his head until he had part of Kylo in the peripheral of his vision. 

”So you don’t want to cum. You don’t want me pleasuring you, even if I myself choose to. And obviously you don’t want to discuss this, as you came here without your coat or hat on.”

Hux looked shyly at Kylo, and didn’t say anything. 

”And you really enjoy being my play-thing.”

Averting his eyes, Hux nodded. 

 

A moment of silence. Stillness. 

Hux relaxed a bit. 

Then he felt big, strong hands grabb his side, pull him over, closer to Kylo, using the momentum to roll him up over Kylos body. 

Hux didn’t oppose it, and when he realised what Kylo was doing, he helped along; moving his legs to straddle Kylo, putting his hands on either side of him to hold him up, and looking down at Kylo, still with his dick halfway out of his boxers. 

Kylo reached up and Hux tensed, but he didn’t hit him; just stroked his chin with way too much affection in his eyes and smile and touch, and Hux didn’t know what to do with it all. He blushed, again, averting his eyes. 

”So cute… My own little toy.” Kylo almost purred as he said it, and Hux blushed even harder, not able to look at any part of Kylo. 

 

 

And then the brutal side of him surfaced. 

”Look at me” Kylo demanded, grabbing Hux’s chin and twisting his head hard, staring at him. Something electric went through Hux’s body, meeting those eyes. 

”I want you to undress. Slowly, effectively, without getting of the bed. Then I want you to go to my nightstand, fetch the lube in the second drawer, and come to me, straddle me again, and lube yourself up.”

He pulled Hux’s face closer, dragging his whole body along with it. 

”And then I want you to ride me like the toy you are.”

Hux swallowed down a whimper as Kylo stared him down. ”Yes, master.”

Kylo smiled. A very cold smile. Hux shivered, and couldn’t look away. 

”Good pet” Kylo purred, and jerked Hux’s face to the side as he let go and unceremoniously pushed him off, and sat up slowly, looking at Hux. 

Gathering control of his limbs, Hux met Kylos eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt, but looked away as he janked the rest of his clothes off, crawling towards the nightstand. He’d barely made it halfway before he felt something press around his neck gently. 

”I said slowly, toy.”

Another jolt as Hux turned to look at Kylo again, seeing his hand outstretched and fingers bent, as he bent the Force to a chokehold on Hux’s neck. Holding his eyes for a moment before letting go, and then he continued looking Hux over, making him feel much more naked then he really was. 

 

”Go on. I’m waiting.”

”Yes… master.” 

Hux felt… strange. Empowered. Kylo was leaning against the bedpost, watching his body as Hux got to his knees, still with his pants and boxers around his thighs and his unbuttoned shirt still on his arms. He smiled, averting his eyes from Kylo, and slowly pulled then shirt off, pushing his chest forward somewhat. 

He closed his eyes as he did, and he blushed as he heard the sound of Kylo moving, fabric against fabric, as Hux pulled the shirt fully off, and then something else. Kylos breathing, slow movements, maybe his arm, but Hux didn’t look, he held his eyes closed, throwing the shirt where he thought it would land on the floor, and slowly pulling his tank top up over his head. 

As his head became free again, he heard that Kylo was breathing through his mouth now, and the repeating sound was becoming somewhat faster, but quite irregular. Hux kept his eyes closed, as he threw the top away, slowly reaching down over his body, pushing his pants down to his knees. 

 

A somewhat slapping sound, flesh against flesh, a bit wet maybe; slow and steady as Hux undressed, and Hux smiled, flushed, as he realised Kylo was probably masturbating while watching him undress. It made him feel even stranger, but not in a bad way. Like… maybe a bit proud. That this was enough for Kylo to become aroused, to make him want to pleasure himself. 

That Hux being naked was enough to please him. 

 

Hux stretched, still with his pants around his knees, hands up high over his head, feeling his rock hard cock standing proud, pointing straight up. Like he could almost feel Kylo looking him over, and he actually loved it. What a word, really, but what else to describe this feeling? It was empowering, freeing, arousing, in its own strange way. That Kylo wanted him; desired him, lusted for his body and enjoyed ordering him around. Like a toy. 

Like a pet. 

A shiver ran through Hux as he reached the peak of his stretch, and he opened his eyes as he relaxed, looking straight at Kylo. 

Kylo smiled at him, rubbing his exposed cock with slow movements, practically only a few fingers rubbing the top half of it as his eyes wandered over Hux’s body, a wry smile in the corner of his mouth. 

Hux practically grinned at him, as he then sat down, pulling his pants off, trying to really put on a show; expose himself as much he could. As he rolled onto his back, pushing his legs in the air, but he mostly felt silly though, especially since he saw that his shoes was still on. Damn. 

 

He rolled back up to a sitting position, and Kylo laughed slightly at him. Hux’s face burned. 

”Please. Continue. I’m having a great time watching you making a fool of yourself.”

Hux hadn’t thought he could get more flushed, but it was apparently possible. As well as getting harder. It actually hurt. 

”Poor toy. Do you need help, maybe?”

His eyes were closed, not daring to look at Kylo, and he tried to shake his head, but the movement didn’t really work, so it became just some strange head-bobbing which Kylo could interpret in pretty much either way. 

Hux heard Kylo getting to his knees on the bed, and didn’t really dare move, until he felt Kylos fingertips against his shoulder, pushing him down on the bed again. 

”Such a stupid toy. Can’t even undress by yourself. How come you’re able to even get out of bed every day?”

Kylo was gently pushing him down, fingers still on his shoulder as Hux was laying with his back on the bed, and Hux dared to open his eyes slightly. As he looked up, Kylos face was just above his chest, smiling down at him with that cold, wry smile, standing on his knees behind Hux’s raised legs. His cock was still visible, held in place by his boxers, which had slid back up somewhat. 

”Eh…” Hux found himself saying, before swallowing hard. His mind just didn’t really work. 

”Shut up and raise your legs, toy.”

”Yes master!”

Kylo pulled back, and let Hux raise his legs fully, and pushed his boots off, down onto the floor, and then pulled his pants over his knees and legs, taking care to not let them get stuck on his feet. Then he pulled the boxers fully off, throwing them on the floor beside the bed with the rest of his clothes, and Hux relaxed his legs somewhat, letting them bend down, spreading just a little. 

Kylo let his hands slide down their lengths, over the inside of his shins, then down over his knees, his inner thighs… Hux spread his legs as his hands came lower, until he lay on the bed, fully spread before Kylo, with hands just beside his crotch, but without touching his cock. 

He was breathing really hard. 

 

For a moment they were both still, just enjoying the moment. Then Kylo pulled himself back, sitting down and leaning back against the bedpost again, half-laying on the bed. Hux looked up, and at Kylo, who nodded at the nightstand, as he began pulling his pants down again. 

Hux’s heart fluttered somewhat, and he crawled over the bed, pulling the drawer out, getting the lube, and turning back to Kylo, who were now sitting with his crotch completely exposed; shirt unbuttoned and pulled up, pants pulled down to under his knees, his erection standing proud in the middle. 

”Don’t just stand there. Get yourself ready.”

”Yes, master.”

Hux opened the bottle, not sure what to do with it really. He’d never done it like this before, never really… 

”Wait, what?”

Kylo stared at him, and Hux almost backed away, but Kylo reached out and grabbed him as he looked away. 

 _You’ve never been fucked?_ Kylos eyes stared at him quite unbelievingly, doubtful. 

Hux felt almost ashamed. 

”No, I’ve… Not like this, not inside me. I’ve had sex, but before you, I’d never had anyone inside me, so to say.”

Hux met Kylos eyes, feeling him reaching inside his mind, still doubtful. After a while he felt the tendrils inside his mind pul back, and Kylo looked him in the eyes with big, almost confused eyes. 

”You’ve never done anal before. Huh. I… I didn’t know.”

”I’m sorry, I should have…”

”No, don’t! I really should have… fuck, I didn’t even think… Huh.” Kylo looked away, and Hux almost felt like he wanted to comfort him, lie and say that he’d indeed been fucked before, lots of times, with lots of cocks up his ass and all that, but Kylo seemed lost inside his own mind, so he kept quiet. 

 

After a while, Kylo shook his head, and pulled Hux into a big hug. 

”I’m sorry, my little pet. I really should have asked earlier, but… It’s not an excuse, never is, but you seemed so, well, so willing, and I… I just assumed…”

”It’s okej, really, I…” Hux blushed, again. Like, what was the point of blushing if that was all he ever did with Kylo? ”I really, really liked it…” 

Kylo put his head on Hux shoulder, pulling him into a hard, close hug. 

”I’m sorry. Even if you liked it. I really should have asked.”

Hux felt like saying something, but didn’t, and just leaned into the hug. It felt close, and safe. 

 

Kylo let Hux go, but held onto him, looking into his eyes. 

_I’m sorry. Tell me whenever I do something new to you again. And ’red’ is my stop-word._

A wry smile. Hux smiled back, a big grin on his face, almost stupid big. 

Then Kylo hit him. Right over his face. Hard enough to twist his neck. 

Hux let out a sound between moan and whimper, touching his burning face softly. 

”That’s for ruining the mood. Now lube yourself up good, and straddle me, and I’ll teach you how to ride a dick.”

Hux felt a strange warmth spread from inside him, out throughout his body. ”Yes master!”

 

Kylo was laying back on the bed, head and chest resting on several pillows, as Hux moved his legs to straddle him. He’d used way more lube then he needed, probably, and felt it slowly trickling down his ass and legs and he’d left a pool of it on the bed, but Kylo hadn’t complained. 

With intense eyes Kylo was watching him, gently guiding him with small movements and sounds as Hux poured out some more lube, this time over the erection in front of him, and reached out to massage it in. 

A moan through tightly pressed lips was the response he got, as his hand circled Kylos cock, moving slowly up and down, taking great care to get an even layer over the whole of it, including the base and tip. Hux looked up to meet Kylos eyes, but he only had eyes for his hands, and his crotch. 

_That’s enough. Now come closer._

”Too aroused to talk, master?”

As response he only got another slap over his face, but not that hard, and Hux just smiled and did as Kylo asked, placing himself directly over Kylo’s crotch, pressing down gently, feeling the firm erection against his ass and balls. 

_Reach behind you, angle it up, and slide down on it. Slowly._

Hux reached with one hand behind his back, like Kylo’d mentally showed him, bending backwards somewhat, but almost loosing his balance as he did. 

_Careful! If you fall I’ll need to punish you, and I don’t want that; I want to fuck you, pet, because playtime’s over. So be careful!_

”Yes master.” Hux took a firm hold of Kylos cock, angling up slightly, taking care to place it exactly right over his open ass. 

 _Good…_ The voice inside his mind was much murkier now, as the tip was almost inside him. _Just like that… Lower yourself now. Slowly._

Kylo moaned, and Hux couldn’t take his eyes away from him; he still held Kylos cock, but Kylo had grabbed onto his thighs, both keeping him in place and pressing him down, and Hux whined with pleasure as he felt the whole top of it slide inside him with ease. 

”Good… good… lower, slowly, there you go…” Hux felt more of Kylo slide inside him, felt the heat of his body against his cold ass, radiating out from Kylos cock through the lube, and he turned his head up as he slid lower. 

 

It didn’t even hurt, at all; his body was more then ready, the lube made it so much easier, and Hux soon felt his eyes roll back as he hit a spot inside him, and he stopped, momentarily. 

Kylos’ fingers dug into his skin, hands pressing his thighs down, but he held himself up by his own hands, rocking slightly back and forth, breathing with every time the cock moved inside him. 

_Don’t… stop, idiot._

”But…”

”You’re MINE. Lower yourself. Now.”

Hux whimpered as he met Kylos eyes; they were hard and dark, determined and aroused, and he did as he said. Rocking a little as he did, he slid lower, feeling Kylo press inside him, unable to breathe even though his mouth was all open, his eyes closed and rolled far back, and then he couldn’t come any lower. 

Kylo moaned loudly, through gritted teeth, pressing his hips up against Hux as well as pulling Hux down, nails pressed hard against his skin, and Hux sitting straight on top of him, his back bent to fit more of Kylo inside him. 

”Fuck… fuck… Now move.”

Hux was going to answer with ’yes master’, but he only got out a uncontrolled moan, as Kylo moved inside him, throbbing and slowly beginning to grind. 

_Use your knees, put weight on them and steady with your hands and move your hips._

The voice in his mind that was Kylo’s was beginning to feel less invasive, and right now it was the only thoughts inside Hux’s mind, and he gladly did as it bid. It took a few tries; he moved his hips and fell forward, putting his hand down hard on Kylos chest, straightening himself as Kylo was moving underneath him, not too fast or intense but still enough to make Hux lose focus and direction. He just didn’t know what to do with all his limbs and thoughts when all he needed right now was Kylos cock inside him. 

”Move, you ass.”

Kylo slapped Hux’s thigh, not hard but it still burned, and Hux bit his teeth hard to not scream. He spread his knees somewhat, getting a better grip, and began to move his body up. 

”Like that… now down… fuck!” Kylo called out as Hux slid back down, and Hux himself did something similar, but without the words. 

”Now… again. Do it… again, fuck, higher this time, do it…”

Hux bent backwards somewhat, putting his hands on Kylos knees, pulling only his hips and midsection up along Kylo’s shaft, falling back down again with a low scream-like moan. 

”Yes, yes, like that, fuck” was all Kylo could say as Hux began finding his rhythm, pushing up and falling back down, pushing deep inside with every fall, moving his knees somewhat as Kylo pulled at him and thrust upwards to match his rythm. 

”Fuck, more, you’re so tight, fuck…” Hux heard as he pulled himself up again, this time pulling his whole body forwards and falling down on his hands on Kylos chest, moving his hips awkwardly, feeling lube plastered over his ass and thighs and that smacking sound with every connection of their thighs, as Kylo thrust harder and harder now that Hux could push faster. 

He put his hands steady on each side of Kylo and got his knees up beside his stomach, riding him with the same rhythm he getting from Kylo, a steady and intense and firm rhythm, pushing way too deep inside him. 

”Yes, like that, fuck Hux, you’re tight, fuck, ride me, harder, harder, higher!”

Kylo’s words went over into something less like language and more like just weird sounds, much alike those Hux made with every thrust, and Hux was feeling his dick slapping against Kylo’s belly now, way too hard and he felt like Kylo was swelling, balls contracting, he was going to cum, now… 

 

Hux pulled up. 

 

Kylos cock slid out, and he thrust up against empty air, moaning unhappily, pressing his thighs against Huxs’, straining his legs against the sheets and Hux felt his hard dick against his buttocks, wet and hard and gently tensing, pressing. 

 

Kylo opened his eyes, but didn’t look at Hux. 

Hux sat up, but Kylos hands kept him stuck, holding down hard enough to leave deep marks, and Hux whimpered with pain from it. 

 

”Tell me…” Kylo’s voice was shallow, ”… tell me that was a mistake.”

Hux was quiet, and Kylos grip hardened. Hux bit his lip to stay put. 

”You…” Kylo seemed unable to draw a full breath. ”… fucking… little shit.”

Hux really hurt, and felt a small drop of blood trickle down over his leg. 

Kylo closed his eyes, without having looked at Hux, and took a deep breath. 

 

Hux waited. 

 

He felt afraid. Very, very afraid. 

_You… fucking should be…_

”N…” but Hux didn’t get to say anything more, before Kylo threw him of, hitting the bed hard and he was grateful he didn’t hit the wall or bedpost. 

”Oh you’re going to get hurt you pice of fucking shit…”

First a hard hit over his face. His ears rang. 

Next over his hips, right were Kylos hands had made bleeding wounds, and at that Hux couldn’t contain a small scream. 

Big hands grabbed him and violently turned him over, grabbing his hips and pulling his ass up, spreading his cheeks. 

Hux whimpered, scared with what Kylo was capable of doing. And that made him stupidly aroused. 

”You disgusting piece of shit, you little insect, you fucking DARE do something like that?!” Kylo’s voice was a mix of high and low, bordering of screaming but sometimes low and deep enough that Hux could barely hear him. 

Hux bit his lips just before Kylo slammed his hand over his ass, making Hux bite down hard in surprise. 

 _Piece of fucking useless shit…_ and an almost unending stream of vile language filled Hux’s mind as Kylo hit his ass over and over again, making him scream out with pain with each strike soon enough. 

 

 

As Kylo let his ass be, Hux was hurting so bad he had tears in his eyes, a few of which had run down his cheeks, and he collapsed on the bed as soon as Kylo let go of him. 

Whimpering with pain, and with his dick gone soft, Hux barely dared look up at Kylo, but when nothing happened he opened his eyes just enough to see Kylo towering over him, a bottle of lube in his hands, and all focus on his dick. 

Hux watched as Kylo rubbed lube over himself, jerking his hand back and fort and closing his eyes for a moment, before looking down at Hux’s body, laying cradled before him, and forcefully reached out to grabb his ankle. With a pull of uncaring power, Kylo had Hux’s legs spread before him again, Hux still whining softly from the pain over his ass. 

 

Without much ceremony, and only a dark look down at Hux’s face, Kylo pressed himself closer, pushing his cock in between Hux’s open ass-cheeks, getting some resistance from his unprepared body, and from Hux. 

”Kylo, don’t, you need to…”

”Shut the fuck up, unless you’re gonna beg for forgiveness.”

Hux was quiet, pressing his lips tight, but Kylo pressed and the pain through his body when that rock-hard dick pushed against his closed anus was enough to open his mouth. 

”Please no, it hurts, don’t…” 

A slap came over his face. Hux called out the last word in the sentence, completely unprepared, his mind focusing only on Kylo’s cock. 

_Say RED if it’s too much, fuck-toy._

”You’re hurting me, you have to be careful… fuck, Kylo, it hurts so much, fuck, fuck…”

Kylo made another push. His cock slid inside. Hux made a sudden scream, combined with a moan, as Kylo didn’t stop pressing. 

”Kylo it hurts, fuck, you’re too hard, too…”

_Red if it’s too much, yellow if I need to pause, green if I should continue…_

”GREEN GOD DAMN IT!”

Another hit, straight over Hux’s face, as Kylo pushed deep inside. Hux looked up to see a grinning Kylo lower himself down over him, pressing Hux’s legs down with him, until he was almost face to face with him. 

”You’re such a fucking toy.” 

Kylo actually smiled. Hux still had tears in his eyes, when Kylo leaned down, and kissed his nose softly, barely touching lips to his skin, before he again leaned back up, towering tall over Hux. 

 

It hurt. It really, really hurt - at first. But it didn’t take long until Hux’s ass opened up wide, almost swallowing Kylo’s dick to the root, and he was arching his back to allow more of it inside. 

The tears dried out, mostly, and his dick was once again hard, with Kylo pushing inside, pushing up against his prostate, holding his legs up high, ass angled just right. 

 

Hux made sounds he would have been ashamed of, had he been able of coherent thoughts. 

Not that the noises Kylo made was much more different. Like he wasn’t even trying to talk anymore, just looking down on Hux’s body, as he kept slamming his cock hard against his ass. The sound of skin slapping hard against skin almost echoed between the walls, loud enough to be heard over both their moans and shouts. 

 

 

Hux knew he was enjoying himself way too much. He knew he was gonna get punished, badly, for this. 

But it felt so, fucking, good. 

Seeing Kylo above him, tall and impressive, muscles hard under his skin, glistening with sweat, black bangs plastered over his face. His ass hurt really bad, again, but not enough to trump the pleasure of seeing Kylo like this; determined, singleminded on breaking Hux’s ass for the disobedience he’d shown, eyes distant and body rhythmically fucking him, hard, way too hard. 

Also getting fucked like this. It was pretty mind-blowing, to say the least. 

 

Hux didn’t even really understand what was happening until he felt the warm liquid land on his chest and arms, and he looked down to see cum all over himself, even though Kylo was still deep inside him, and then he fully realised he came without Kylo’s permission. 

He was just too far off to realise the growing pleasure had been an orgasm, and not the building pain. It was too hard to discern a difference between them both by now; pleasure was pain, at least as long as Kylo was fucking him. 

 

Cum was still dripping from his cock when Kylo pushed too deep inside; Hux bit his lip so it bled, while Kylo’s whole body tensed, spasmed, grunts of pleasure mixed with moans and his head fell back, cock pressed deep inside Hux as he came. 

Hux could practically feel the sperm released inside his anus; he could feel the testicles contracting against his ass, the hard cock twitching inside him, Kylo’s screaming moans before he fell down over Hux. 

A few short breaths before he tried to speak, which failed, and Kylo didn’t even try to get up. His dick slid out, Hus feeling a stream of cum, lube and maybe other fluids stream out of him down onto the bed, and he couldn’t be assed to do shit about it. 

”You…” Kylo managed to say. ”I hate… you… fuck…”

Hux tried to answer, but only managed a grunt, and Kylo fell down onto the bed next to him. He tried to put a hand up around Kylo, holding him, only managed to get halfway and settled with only holding his hand. 

”Ass… toy… fuck.” Kylo sighed deeply. 

”W… what..?”

”Hm… quiet… toy.”

Kylo leaned into Hux, squeezing his hand softly, and closed his eyes. Hux did the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write... Hux going all 'GREEN GOD DAMN IT' still makes me smile like a fool. Lucky dom!Kylo, having such a nice little toy <3  
> What more do you want to see them do? Next chapter will be mostly bed-time conversation, then a bit more plot, and then... many fun-times ahead <3  
> Love to you all, like, all the love <3 Every kudos or comment you leave makes me smile and it really makes my day you beautiful people <3  
> I've changed a few things in the notes, but else everything should be as it was <3 If it isn't, pls tell D: Loves <3


	8. What's BDSM?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wakes up with an aching body, and a very awake Kylo, who's the bearer of disastrous news.   
> Happily for them, it's nothing all too important, only work and stuff, at least according to Kylo, and they can happily spend a few more hours in bed. No one will notice, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O haj again <3   
> A bit of an informative chapter, this one, with Kylo being a fucking jackass. I'm still quite pissed at him for this, but ah well, what do, rewrite? Neva! >:D  
> Leave comments and kudos and talk to me, if you want to. I'm writing mostly for my own gain, but every person who enjoys reading this makes it so much, much more worth. Love to you all <3

Hux opened his eyes, which were muddled and hurting in the light of the room, and realised he was alone in the bed. 

He shifted a bit under the blankets, limbs getting stuck as he had no real energy left to struggle, and only managed to roll halfway onto his back, arm covering his eyes as he tried to adjust to the light in the room. It was quite dim, but still too much for his sleep-drunken eyes. 

Just as he resigned to give up trying to adjust, and just go back to sleep instead, he felt someone straddle him. 

”Oh hello there, _General_! Aren’t you a little late to your duties today, oh High and Mighty?”

”What..?”

Huxs mind shifted between stress at being late, maybe being forced to skip a shower, feeling his ass hurt badly as he tensed, would someone notice if he walked funny?, and trying to adjust his eyes to the light, to seeing Kylo above him. Then he heard a low laughter, almost possessive, and he became even more stressed and confused. 

”Oh you poor little toy. I don’t envy you trying to walk anywhere with that broken ass of yours.”

Hux removed his arm from his eyes, looking up at Kylo, seeing that big grin cover his face, at least the parts that weren’t covered by his black mop of hair. 

”What.. time…?”

Kylo bent further down, touching a finger to Hux’s nose, confusing him even more. ”Don’t you worry about that, _General_ , I’ve already called you in sick. Or maybe not sick; more like I called the bridge and said ’fuck you, you’re not getting my toy until he’s healed again!’ They looked at me funny but didn’t question it, so I’d call it a win.”

Kylo was still grinning. Hux was staring unbelievingly up at him. 

”No…”

As panic started to rise inside Hux, he felt his whole body freeze. He’d need to call people immediately, get him off this ship before it spread; who already knew? Had people talked, would he be able to sneak out into the hangar bay, would he…

The bottomless cold inside him was still spreading as Kylo burst into laughter and fell down beside him on the bed. Hux stared at him unbelievingly. 

 

”Don’t fucking wet yourself, toy, I haven’t called anywhere. It’s not even morning yet; still somewhere in the middle of your resting-cycle, if I’m reading your schedule correctly.”

Hux was still staring unbelievingly. 

Kylo laughed, which was pretty much a giggle. It didn’t make Hux any less confused. Especially since Kylo just continued giggling, pushing hands over his mouth, eyes closed and all. 

_Your fucking face, you should see it!_  

”But…”

”Oh don’t be like that…” Kylo said between fits of laughter. Maybe he was really going insane?

But as Hux thought it, Kylo burst into another fit of laughter. 

”Eh…” Hux tried to understand the situation. ”How did you get access to my schedule?”

At which Kylo suddenly turned his head towards Hux, looking disbelievingly at him. 

”Of all the things I’d said right now, THAT’s the one you’re worried about enough to ask?”

”Eh…”

”You’re so stereotypical sometimes. If you need to know, your data pad fell out of your clothes, and I just looked at it.”

”It’s encrypted.”

”Well not anymore. And seriously, you have NOTHING beside work on there? Is that not your only personal pad? Where’s all your secret porn-collections, comms to disgraced family-members, naked selfies…”

”Why would I take selfies?”

”I don’t fucking know you tell me?! Seriously do you have NOTHING to hide?”

Kylo turned over to his side, so now they were both on their sides, facing each other with just a few hand-widths between them. Hux noticed that while he himself was covered in blankets, Kylo was actually fully naked. 

”Well, there’s you.”

”But BEFORE getting your ass broken by me?”

Hux blushed. Seriously, how much could a person blush before it was deemed overly ridiculous?

”But you’re cute when you blush. Especially if it’s because of me.” Kylo grinned mischievously. 

Hux felt the need to close his eyes for a moment. 

 

”But I’m seriously curious. Do you really have no scandalous secrets beside getting fucked by me?” Kylo rally seemed curious. Which made Hux somewhat curious as well. 

”Why don’t you just use your mind-reading and find out?”

At that, Kylo smiled. Big. 

”But that wouldn’t be much fun, now would it?” He leaned closer, focusing in on Hux’s lips, and pushed his hand out to touch the marks on Hux’s neck. ”It would deny me the pleasure of seeing your shame as you tell them to me.”

With gentle touch, Kylo pressed against Hux’s throat, now keeping eye-contact with him as he slowly lay down on the bed. 

”You’re so… easy, aren’t you? _General_.” 

Hux was now fully on his back on the bed, and Kylo looked him over. He snickered, as he noticed the erection starting to form again, but Hux kept his eyes n Kylo’s face. 

”You’re really getting off on this, aren’t you?” Kylo whispered into his ear. 

”I guess.”

”You guess? Seriously?”

”As you probably know by now I haven’t done much like this. The… domination-part, as well as the… well…”

”Getting fucked in the ass by my cock?”

Hux was still utterly surprised how Kylo could talk like that without either averting his eyes or blushing. He himself did both at just hearing it, even though he smiled at the thought. 

”So… no, I don’t have many scandalous secrets, even though I have… secrets.”

Kylo snickered softly. Almost like he understood. ”Don’t worry. I don’t make it a habit of reading too deep.”

”Why not?” Hux asked. Kylo hesitated. 

”Everyone has their own secrets. Some are important, and some are not. I don’t need to know them all.”

”How chivalrous of you, Knight of Ren.”

”Be careful how you talk to me, or I might give you another round…” Kylo said as he pressed his hand back over Hux’s throat, but not seriously; he was smiling, and it was contagious. He leaned in over Hux and gave him a soft kiss. 

 

For a moment they were quiet. Holding eye-contact. Hux still felt the soft touch on his lips, even though Kylo quickly had broken the kiss. 

Kylo opened his mouth, like if to say something, stopping mid-motion, glancing down, like if uncertain, and Hux almost wondered why, but then he was off. Sitting by the side of the bed. Hux got up as well. 

Another moment of silence. Almost pressing, but not quite there yet. Hux stayed silent. 

”It’s very late. Or early, depending on your view. But still quite some hours until your shift begin, General.” Kylo turned around, looking at Hux. ”If you want to get back to your quarters, get some sleep, now’s the time.”

 

And this silence, following Kylo’s words, that was a pressing silence. 

 

Uncomfortably pressing. 

 

”Eh…”

 

Hux didn’t know what he was about to say. Just that he needed to end the silence. Kylo was looking at him with eyes that said something Hux couldn’t read. 

”Hux. You don’t _need_ to go. It’s not the end of everything if you do. Neither if you stay. My bed’s big enough, as you’ve noticed.”

Another wry smile. A feeling flashed through Hux’s body. Why should he make that decision?

”You already made one, coming here. It’s not like I’m giving your free rein, I’m just giving you the illusion of choosing. A limited choice, but it’s still yours to make.”

”I… guess I really should go back.”

They looked at each other for a while, in a silence that wasn’t pressing. They both averted their eyes; Hux didn’t know who was first. He saw his clothes on the floor, and made a half-effort to move himself to sit on the end of the bed, next to Kylo, but as he did anything to move his ass, pain exploded through him. 

”Fuck!” was all he managed to say, as he fell back onto the bed. 

Kylo pulled his legs up, looking back at Hux, smiling again. ”Maybe you should stay after all. Since you can’t seem to be able to do anything else.”

Hux gave him a dark look, still feeling the pain radiation from his ass, but Kylo met the look and still smiled. 

”Poor little General. Can’t even walk back to his quarters.” A hand reached out, touching Hux’s chest, waist, down over his hip, as Kylo got closer and closer. ”A toy too broken to go anywhere.”

Hux was breathing heavy again. 

Kylo was close now. 

”Such a useless, pathetic human…”

”Kylo…”

”What? Are you too hurt? Are you in pain? Well you should be.” Close enough for their noses to touch, Kylo staring intently into Hux’s eyes. ”You’ve been a really bad toy. Pulling away like that, without permission?”

Hux swallowed. ”I’m sorry master, I…”

A slap, hard, straight over is cheek, twisting his head and breaking the eye-contact. 

”You don’t deserve to talk, little shit. Not after denying me what I wanted, for ruining a perfectly good moment with your…” Another slap, on the other cheek. His whole face burned now. 

And he was hard as hell, noted as it pressed up against Kylo’s body, as he was leaning over him. 

”Please…”

”… you’re fucking reluctance at following simple orders…”

A hand over his throat, pressing down. It hurt. Hux began to have trouble breathing, but didn’t break eye-contact. 

”You should be ashamed. You deserve to be in pain. I’d fuck you even harder if I thought you could handle it, but you’re too weak, and I’ve no use for broken toys.”

Hux looked up at the ceiling, almost closing his eyes fully and keeping quiet, as Kylo continued strangling him. He just wanted to enjoy this; it really was almost… orgasmic. 

”Hold your eyes closed, toy, and lay still. Since it seems you’ll be staying the night, I wouldn’t want any more disobedience from you; broken toys are no fun.”

With closed eyes, Hux leaned back, doing nothing but to feel the pain throughout his body, as well as Kylos legs on either side of him. For a moment nothing more happened, and then he felt hands over his cock, stroking, angling, something more… 

Hux opened his eyes. 

”No! What are you…”

A hard slap over his face. 

”Didn’t I tell you to shut the fuck up? You’re a toy; act like it!”

Keeping his mouth shut, Hux watched as Kylo positioned himself directly over his cock, and he tried to oppose it but he wasn’t allowed to speak, he was just a toy, but this wasn’t…

_Just keep still, you nervous idiot._

 

Hux felt the warmth of Kylo over his crotch; the wet pressure of his anus just above his cock, and the soft movements of Kylos hips as he pressed down, softly but determined, and Hux gasped as he felt his ass open for him. This was so strange, too strange, almost wrong, too wrong, this wasn’t… 

”Red! Red, stop, don’t…”

Kylo looked down, surprised enough to not move at first, and then quickly got of. He sat down on the side of the bed, and Hux scooted up somewhat so that he sat with his back against the bed frame. Kylo was sitting crosslegged, clutching one knee, and looking at him. 

Hux couldn’t make himself meet his eyes. 

 

They were both quiet. Kylo looking at Hux, not intently or invasive, just curious and maybe confused, but Hux still refused to meet his eyes. 

Maybe he imagined it, but he felt someone rummaging around in his head, poking and digging, softly though, as if they didn’t want to be noticed. 

_I… don’t want to intrude. Not really_. 

”But you still do?”

Kylo looked down, as Hux looked up to meet his eyes. 

”It’s… a habit, I guess. I’m just trying to understand.”

Quiet. 

”Why?”

Kylo still wasn’t meeting Hux’s eyes. 

”It’s…” Kylo sighed. ”I just don’t know what to do with you, I think. I can’t please you, or even myself if it means pleasing you as a side-effect, and… I’ve never seen that.” He scratched his neck absentmindedly. ”I guess it just makes me unsure how to… well, proceed.”

Hux sat quiet, and coyly met Kylos eyes as he looked up, now more honest then confused. Deeply brown, black hair still plastered to his face and neck. And, above all, completely naked. 

Of course, Hux blushed. Kylo smiled. 

”So… you have a lot of experience with pleasing others, I suppose?”

Hux tried to say it nonchalantly, but Kylo just gave him a knowing, sideways glance and a crooked smile. 

”I have more experience then you, that’s very true. But all in all it’s nothing overly remarkable; I’ve tried most positions, both with humans and a few other species, and I’ve tried vanilla and more interesting kinds, and well…”

”Just… what’s vanilla?”

 

Kylo practically stared at Hux, who felt immensely silly for asking what was probably a very basic question, and when Kylo started to laugh he blushed hard enough to feel his face burn. 

Not that he got much time for brooding, as Kylo leaned in and hugged him, much to Hux’s surprise. 

”I just… you’re such a perfect sub, I just take it for granted you know all these things.” He let Hux go, but moving to sit beside him, holding an arm over Hux’s shoulders. His body was warm, and the skin soft, and Hux felt… nice, as this. Not that he’d tell. 

_Oh don’t worry about that, little toy. I already know._

”Get the fuck out of my head.”

_Sure, when you actually want me to. Say it again, but with real conviction._

But Hux kept quiet. 

Kylo snickered. 

”Anyway… vanilla’s the regular, boring sex and associated enjoyment, while anything _not_ vanilla is… Well, like every time I’ve fucked you, pretty much. Nothing about that has been vanilla, really.”

Cue even more blushing. He’s a fucking GENERAL; he shouldn’t be able to blush this much. 

”But you’re way too cute, just because of that… _General_.” Kylo’s voice was way too smooth, almost purring, as he said the last word. Hux glared at him. 

Kylo just laughed. 

”Let’s get you some sleep to soothe out that wounded authority, shall we?”

Reluctantly, but without any real opposition, Hux let himself be pulled down on the bed, in a tight embrace, with the blankets floating in over them. 

Despite his still hurting ass, getting some comfortable sleep wasn’t all that hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm still pissed at Kylo tho. Even though he was just joking. Fucktard. Even tho he can be completely cute as well. Stupid sexy dom!Kylo.


	9. Bound and gagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux focuses on his work, and Kylo goes off on some mission for a few days. Bastard.  
> When they meet again, Kylo has some words about his Knights, and a demand from the General: to be in Kylos quarters later. To get a surprise.  
> Hux agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY TIMES Y'ALL  
> BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT  
> Check ma tumbla: insanitysqueen.tumblr.com  
> Be happy and take care of yourself. You're important, exactly like you are <3

Hux stood at the bridge, looking sharp. Giving orders and keeping command. 

He was adamant in getting his orders carried out perfectly, in getting each important nugget of information the moment it surfaced, at delegating responsibilities with exact care. 

This was nothing new. He was more then used to this situation; it wasn’t for nothing that he’d become the youngest General in the history of the First Order. He knew when to be precise, when to be cruel, and when to be ruthless. The missions he commanded or delegated to others was to be carried out nothing less then perfect. 

If anything else, the price was high. 

He knew when to be ruthless, when to sort out the bad candidates. 

In all things except one, it seemed. 

Kylo Ren was standing just out of sight, but never out of mind. Every time Hux turned, he was there, a dark shadow looming over the bridge, keeping watch, and keeping the officers and personell on their toes. Hux included. 

It was exhilarating. Keeping secrets so open. Letting Phasma believe the fear was only that, and nothing more. 

Keeping morale up, one transgression at a time. 

All for the greater good, as it were. 

Hux wanted to smile, but didn’t. He, unlike Kylo, didn’t have a mask to hide behind. 

 

Quite a while later Hux found himself walking down a corridor, alone, on the way to his quarters, and wondering why. 

When he’d left Kylo’s room in the morning, they hadn’t said much. It had been more… like a shared feeling. Hux had gotten up, Kylo had stayed behind in bed and watched as Hux got dressed, fixed his appearance somewhat, and then their eyes had met. A moment of silence. 

Then Kylo had said that Hux wouldn’t need to lock the door on the way out. 

There really hadn’t been much else to do, or say, but now Hux felt weirded out. Both by his own actions, his choices, and the fact that he felt like he was heading in the wrong direction. 

He should have gotten another order on what to do, like so much earlier. Being commanded to not please himself, and feeling like Kylo was there even when he was alone, watching. 

And now, he was alone. 

Hux looked around. Completely alone; the corridor empty of anyone but himself, and he felt disappointed. 

Remembered the time Kylo had cornered him and kissed him. 

 

He shook the thoughts away. Not much he could do now anyway; even if he went to Kylo’s quarters, there wasn’t any guarantee that he was even there, and to com him? And what would he say, that anyone would be able to hear? ’Give me orders, I don’t know what to do, can’t you fuck me just this once I know it still hurts but please Master…’ Like that would happen. 

Unless Kylo reached out and read his mind, there wasn’t any smart way of reaching him right now. 

So, Hux went into his quarters, half expecting to find Kylo hidden in the shadows. No such luck. Not even when he got out of the shower, got ready for bed, carefully folded his clothes away. 

It was quite cold. 

And his ass still hurt. 

 

~*~

 

Next day was much the same, but with one difference; Kylo wasn’t there. 

Off on me mission, probably. Hux felt a emotional pinprick at the fact that Kylo hadn’t told him about it, but he brushed it off. What need was there to tell him? He’d know soon enough either way. Unless he’d planned a surprise… visit, as it were, there wasn’t any need to personally inform Hux about leaving. He had his own orders, his own Knights, and no obligation towards Hux. 

None at all. 

Hux continued his day as usual, with only the smallest feeling flitting about inside him when he at last checked the exits for this cycle and saw ’Kylo Ren’ written among them. 

 

Some time passed. They were reaching their destination within schedule, and soon there’d be no reason for Kylo to hang around the Finaliser. 

He’d not gone far, visiting a nearby planet, after some inclination that it housed rebels, which wasn’t uncommon for him. He’d gotten the freedom to choose his own missions for a reason, and Hux didn’t need to babysit him; that wasn’t part of his official objectives, at least. Though he felt a growing urge to keep Kylo out of needless danger. 

He was an asset to the First Order. 

There wasn’t any need to have him become injured more then he had. 

As a General with responsibility to bring him to Snoke, it was purely logical to be somewhat worried. His reputation would be stained forever if he lost the Supreme Leaders apprentice. 

So, it was a logical thing, to worry. Just a bit. 

 

~*~

 

Som days later, Hux found himself walking next to a fully armour-clad Kylo Ren, dressed in black and wearing his helmet, as they both travelled through the main corridors. A chance encounter, for Hux at least, and he’d been somewhat unprepared to find Kylo walking through the ship so casually. 

Kylo had been the first to indicate his presence, by asking Hux to walk with him. After a court greeting, Hux fell in beside him, keeping care not to walk faster then him. 

 

There was silence as they walked next to each other. Beside the greeting, there wasn’t any interaction between them, but Hux felt more wasn’t needed. He felt at ease, non the less. 

_Little toy._

Hux almost smiled. 

_You’ve missed me. It’s almost like you enjoy my company._

Hux shared the casually pleased feeling that Kylo left in his mind; almost like a content, purring cat. 

”Has your mission been successful, Kylo Ren?”

_How formal!_

”Yes, General Hux. No complications arose.” 

”I was under the impression that you’d stay on board during the trip back to Snoke’s position.”

_You’re questioning my actions? How daring of you._ Hux could almost feel Kylo smile behind that mask. _You’ve really missed me, it seems._

Don’t be so self-centred, Hux thought. There’s a lot of reasons for me to ask that. 

_Sure, but you’re not thinking about them right now, are you? How cute. Like a pet greeting it’s owner after a long trip._

Or maybe just a General keeping track of the individuals under his care. 

_Maybe._ The feeling of a smile 

”I’ve under no obligation to stay onboard for the full duration of our travel, as you well know. General.”

Be careful. You don’t want people to notice your slight, and deem that you’re in need of reconditioning. 

Kylo laughed, softly. Barely enough for Hux to hear. 

_It’s of no use to me, if they do. I’ve training to do; any need for reconditioning would be covered there._

At the last words, Hux felt chill run down his spine, and not of the pleasant kind. What does that mean?

But even though he thought it loud and clear, Kylo gave no response. 

 

As they came to a split in the corridor, Kylo turned towards Hux, and Hux did the same. They stood still, silent, the few Knights of Ren silent and watchful behind them. No one else around. 

”I’ve control over my Knights. They’re chosen to be loyal, to never question, and to always be ready.”

”I’ve full knowledge of the prowess of your personal squad, Ren. Is there anything else…” Hux grew quiet as Kylo reached up and unfastened his helmet. He watched as he pulled it off, with care and no hurry, putting it under his arm as he drew a hand through those dark locks of hair. 

Unsure of how to proceed, or what was the point of this, Hux kept quiet. Even as Kylo met his eyes, dark pools holding his full attention, and he felt the General part of him melt away. 

”It means, that no matter what, they’re chosen and trained to forget themselves, while under my command. That as long as they’re Knights of Ren, they will do all and anything I say, and they will never hinder me in pursuing what I want.” Kylo took a step closer. ”Or, what I _need_.”

 

This was not correct behaviour. This was not how a General interacted with his subjects, even those of a rang close to his own. This was not part of the sanctioned procedure. 

And Kylo knew that. 

What if someone came? Just past the bend in the corridor, what if they were called, if a hologram connected, if there was recording units present… 

This was enough to start the rumours that make a scandal. 

And yet, they both stood still, Hux like glued to the spot, Kylo close enough to breathe over his face, close enough to kiss, way too close for such open spaces… 

”They’re chosen for their discretion. For anything that I do, they will never interrupt, or report, or question. Do you see?”

Hux swallowed. 

”Yes. Master.”

Kylo smiled. 

_Good._

 

Without further delay, Kylo pulled away, and looked Hux over. 

_Tonight. Be in my room at the end of your shift. I’ve got a surprise for you._

A small smile. A turn of his cape, and he was gone, his Knights following close, not even looking at Hux, who still stood there, motionless. 

Tonight. In Kylo’s quarters. 

That… that he could do. 

Gathering his pose, straightening his back, and getting his head back, Hux turned, and walked to his destination. Phasma was waiting. 

 

~*~

 

Way much later, at least in how much time it felt like rather then the actual time that’d passed, Hux was making his way down to the quarters of a special Knight of Ren. 

He was nervous. He shouldn’t be, but he was. 

Well, maybe he had reason to be; who knew what a ’surprise’ was to such as Kylo Ren? Hux’s mind had thought about it way too much since their meeting, imagining scenario after scenario of things that Kylo could do to surprise him. Hiding and assaulting him? Already done, so not that much or a surprise. Disgracing him in public? At this time? Didn’t seem plausible, and either way it had already been done; making Hux _stutter_ in front of witnesses, among others. 

Hux still felt the need to frown at the memory. Especially since he knew people had noticed enough to talk about it, even to Phasma. 

So what could it be? Several lewd ideas circled his mind. He actually blushed as he thought them. This wasn’t in any way befitting a General; but then again, he wasn’t only a General, was he? He’d come further then any before him; youngest General of the First Order in its history, with connections and favours to call in, still, even after what happened with the Starkiller Base. He’d lost a lot when that fell, but far from everything. 

Especially now; he’d gained the secrets of the Supreme Leaders own apprentice, the Leader of the Knights of Ren. If all else failed, he’d still have something to trade, or someone to lean on. 

A little indulgence wasn’t more then he rightfully deserved. 

 

The door was open. Hux hesitated, but walked in. He felt like calling out, knocking maybe, but what would that do? Kylo would have already sensed his presence, if Hux had understood the basic knowledge of the Force he’d gained. 

And he’d barely taken a few steps inside, before the door closed, and Kylo was walking towards him, draped in black cloth and as fearsome as always. Maybe even more so now, in such cramped conditions, with nothing else then the promise of a ’surprise’ waiting for Hux. 

Hux swallowed. 

”Kneel.”

A single word, spoken with power, like he knew without a doubt Hux would obey. And he was right; Hux kneeled instantly, keeping his eyes on Kylo, who held something in his hands. 

Without another word, not even a pause in his motion, Kylo walked up and stopped just in front of Hux, who still didn’t look anywhere else then up at his face. Kylo didn’t betray any emotion, and for a moment all was quiet. 

”Take off your jacket, and scarf.”

Still looking up at Kylo, Hux did as he said; soon standing on his knees in front of Kylo in just his shirt and pants and boots, throat exposed, and all the bruises it contained. 

 

Hux wasn’t sure, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, Kylo smiled at that. 

Uncoiling what he had in his hands, keeping his motions slow and deliberate, Hux saw that Kylo held onto something dark, almost as black as Kylos clothes, with details of shining metal. 

”Tilt your head up.”

Hux did. 

”Close your eyes.”

Blackness, a few low sounds of metal against hardened fabric, and Hux felt something soft against his throat. Kylos hands as well as whatever was in them, carefully circling his throat, fastening something behind his neck, letting his hands stroke his skin all the way back to under Hux’s cheek. 

Another moment, when nothing happened; darkness, that soft and firm feeling around Hux’s neck, and the complete relaxation in putting his trust in Kylo. He was nothing, no one, other then what Kylo ordered him to be; no responsibilities, no demands, no failures and nothing except Kylos gloved hand stroking his chin, his thumb over Hux’s temple, soft and so careful. 

So filled with emotion. 

Kylo let his touch end, and Hux heard metal against metal, a soft click, and Kylos gloved hands against the front of his throat, connecting something to the collar around his neck. It had to be a collar; soft, firm fabric dotted with metal, a leash connected to the front, which Kylo must be holding. 

”Open your eyes, pet.”

Hux looked up, saw Kylo looking down at him, and he felt like smiling even as there was no need. 

Kylo took a step aside, turning somewhat, and said ”Heel.”

Feeling a shiver down his spine, Hux bent forward, down on all four, and began walking to stand beside his master, like a good pet. 

 

 

They walked together into Kylo’s chambers, Hux keeping pace with Kylo as he walked slowly, the leash slack between his hands and Hux’s collar. 

Kylo turned towards Hux, looking down at him. Hux sat down on his knees, still with his hands on the ground, looking up. 

”Do you enjoy this, little pet?”

”Yes, Master.”

Kylo smiled. 

”Good pet” he said as he reached out to stroke his cheek, Hux leaning into the touch, closing his eyes. 

For a moment they were both silence, just leaning into that touch, but feeling so much more then just a gloved hand against naked face. 

”I feel that we need some rules, or else you might run rampart. Can’t have that, right, little pet?”

”No, Master.” Hux’s voice was almost breathless. 

”First, and this one you’ve been quite good at: call me Master, and do it with every answer. Got it, pet?”

”Yes, Master!”

A single finger stroking Hux’s jaw-bone. 

”Second: you do what you’re told. This one you’ve not been that good at. You’ve been very disobedient, my little pet, and that will do no good from now on. Do you understand?”

”Yes, Master.”

”Second: as long as you wear the collar, you’re my pet. Nothing else. If I order you to wear it even outside of this room, you’re still gonna be my pet, no matter how you act. If I give you an order, you will follow it.”

Hux shivered at the thought of wearing a collar under his uniform. ”Yes, Master.”

”Lastly: you do never get to take the collar off. If I deem the game over, I’ll remove it, and you can go back to being your… well, your ’other’ self, that fake version you wear officially. This excludes stop-words, obviously, and if you say ’Red’ I’ll remove it as fast as I’m able, but other then that: don’t. Touch. The collar. Understood?”

”Yes, Master.”

Hux opened his eyes, and looked up to see a smiling Kylo, holding the leash casually and standing tall before him. Fearsome, intimidating, completely in control. Hux practically lost his breath. 

A single stroke over the side of Hux’s face, and then he turned and walked away, trailing the leash after him, with Hux staying put. 

Kylo sat down in an armchair, putting one foot up on his knee, looking intently at Hux. 

And doing nothing else. 

 

For several moments, that was all: Kylo looking at Hux, smiling wryly, leaned back in his armchair casually and completely relaxed, with Hux sitting in the middle of the room, only a shirt on his upper body and without any orders whatsoever. He felt unsure, nervous; what was he planning? Did he see his thoughts? Was this the point, to see what Hux would do, given no orders? 

So many thoughts, and Hux tried to sit still, but the room was somewhat cold, or maybe it was just him, but he felt himself beginning to shiver. 

”Unbutton your pants.”

Relieved at finally getting and order, something to do, Hux sat down on his ass and did as he was told, looking up at Kylo for further instructions. 

Kylo let the silence settle in, before doing anything more. 

”Pull out your cock.”

Hux pulled his boxers down, exposing his cock, which was half-hard, and putting his hands back behind his back, leaning back on them, sitting exposed to Kylos piercing gaze. The humiliation of the situation only made him harder, as well as making him blush. 

Another moment of silence. Hux looked away, feeling the blood pool down into his cock, slowly making it harder. 

”Touch yourself” Kylo said, as Hux’s cock was almost at its full erection, and Hux looked up at him, a bit surprised, but he didn’t hesitate; Kylo’s gaze was hard and clear, looking down on him, completely in control. That in itself was enough to make Hux want to jerk off, seeing that dominant face, those hard lines and dark eyes looking down on him, shaming him without even saying anything. 

 

Hux was still leaning back when he pulled one of his hands forward, touching his dick gently, his fingers circling it, never once taking his eyes of Kylo. Slowly, he began moving his hand, opening his mouth as the pleasure spread up from his loins into his stomach, feeling the fingers gently rub where he liked it the most, holding Kylos gaze as he began to stroke faster, up and down, is breathing becoming deeper. 

As he began to move his hips to the rhythm of his hands, Kylo looked down, focusing on his dick, holding his face in one hand, the other on his leg, and Hux knew he was supposed to put on a show, so he did. 

His fett spread out, legs pushed up and far to either side, his body leaned back, only his crotch pushing forward; his hand jerking him of in steady, fast movements, looking at how Kylo was looking at him, pushing his hips forward so that Kylo got a better view, his breathing heavy now, his toes curling in his shoes. 

Kylo didn’t move a muscle, didn’t change his face form that wry smile, and all that nonchalance only made Hux work harder to get his attention, to make him react, to please him, and he pushed his head back and moaned with pleasure, trying to make the show good enough for his master. 

”Hux. Do you want to cum?”

”Yes, Master! If you’d enjoy it!”

A smile. ”Only if I’d enjoy it?”

”Yes, Master.”

Kylo tapped a finger to his cheek. ”Then cum for me, pet.”

Hux smiled at Kylo, before leaning his head back, almost laying down on the floor as he jerked himself off, faster and harder, knowing that Kylo was enjoying the view, and his cock was almost painfully hard by now, and the orgasm not far away, but he didn’t want it to end so soon, he wanted to… 

_Cum already, you useless toy._

And Hux did, spraying himself with cum, a deep moan escaping as he did, feeling his testicles contract and his muscles tense as he lost contact with reality for a moment. 

 

Still keeping himself sitting up, Hux slowly came back, stroking the last cum out of his cock, and looked up to see Kylo unbuttoning his pants. 

”Crawl over here, toy.”

With an exhausted smile, Hux got on all four again, crawling slowly over the floor while Kylo pulled gently on his leash, pulling him close and up into Kylos lap, stopping only when Hux’s head was positioned over his crotch. 

With one hand, Kylo pulled away his pants, pushed down his boxers, and pulled out his already erected cock. 

Hux took a deep breath, seeing it so close. 

”Now, pet. What are we going to do with you?”

”I don’t know, Master.”

”Of course you don’t, little pet. That’s why you have a collar and leash, because you can’t think for yourself. But you do know how to handle this, don’t you?” Kylo said, holding his dick in Hux’s face. 

”Yes, Master.” Hux said, voice almost purring. 

”I want you to… no, not yet!” 

Hux had reached out, pushed his tongue out and almost licked the cock in front of him, and when Kylo noticed he pulled the leash, jerking Hux’s head to the side, but not painfully. 

”Don’t fucking touch it without permission, _toy!_ Don’t do anything without permission!”

Hux whimpered somewhat, falling further into his role as pet, and when Kylo took his jaw in a firm grip and angled his head up to meet his eyes, he feel ever farther. 

”Bad little pet. I’ll have to correct you for that, and neither of us want that, isn’t that so?”

A malevolent smile that sent shivers down Hux’s spine. Instead of talking, he only whimpered in agreement, thinking of how Kylo’d fucked him last time he’d been bad… he was still hurting, actually. 

Mostly it had been pleasurable, but still, it did hurt. 

 

Kylo let go of Hux’s face, and leaned back in his chair again, pulling the leash coyly. Hux crept up with the pull of the leash, putting his hands on Kylos thighs, getting up on his knees and reaching up, further, until his face was angled up toward Kylos, who was reaching down. 

”Such a disobedient little pet you are, _General_.”

Hux made a sound of agreement. Kylo smiled at him. 

”Such an animal you are, little pet. Almost makes me wanna…” 

Kylos free hand snaked around Hux’s throat, slowly and softly, but it still sent way too many different feelings through Hux. Many of the pleasurable. 

With a smile, Kylo leaned a little bit closer, giving Hux a small kiss on his nose. Hux practically purred with content. 

 

Leaning back in his armchair, sitting back comfortably, both feet on the ground and one hand still holding the leash, but gently letting it slack so that Hux could get down on his knees again, head positioned between his legs. 

Kylo let him sit there, looking up, while Hux waited for another order. A piece of quiet, in the darkened room. 

 

”Suck it.”

Hux smiled greatly and let of a sound of acknowledgement, and opened his mouth to let his tongue take a big stroke over Kylos cock. He closed his eyes as he did, and felt the rock-hard erection against his tongue, while hearing Kylo letting out a breath that sounded an awfully lot like a moan. 

 

Reaching the tip with no hurry, Hux felt how Kylo relaxed around him, sunk down into the armchair and let his legs spread wide before Hux, who had his tongue on top of Kylos cock, gently circling the back of the tip and the string of flesh there, getting heavy breaths from Kylo. 

Hux wanted to smile, to purr as he enjoyed giving this satisfaction, as Kylo enjoyed it and Hux was the one making him enjoy it, and that was a point of pride. Him, a General of the First Order, down on the floor and sucking the cock of a moody Knight of Ren. This was way beyond his dignity. 

He shivered with pleasure at the thought, and sucked Kylos cock into his mouth. 

 

A deep breath told him he was doing it right, pleasuring Kylo at the right spots, and he positioned his hands to touch the root and balls, making Kylo spread his legs even further, pushing his pants down as he did. He sucked deep, getting the cock down to the back of his throat, feeling saliva coating the length of it, pressing it further, relaxing his muscles and pushing, slow and steady, to get it deeper down his throat. 

Kylo gave of several moaning sounds as the cock slid down into Hux’s throat, his whole body shifting and tensing and relaxing as Hux pushed his head down, letting it settle, then pushed it back up again, making Kylo put a hand over his head to keep him steady. 

”Good… good toy… my little pet…”

The voice was completely filled with pleasure, and Hux enjoyed hearing it almost as much as he did sucking, maybe even more then orgasming as he’d already done. It was fascinating, being this turned on by just acts and sounds, and he wasn’t yet used to it. Sex had always been pleasurable, nice and interesting, but never enough to collide with his responsibilities. Not enough to actively _crave_ it. 

Unlike so many of his fellow officers during his rise in power, sometimes on the wave their scandals made. 

But as Kylo janked the leash softly, telling Hux to suck faster, he seemed to understand it. _This_ was what sex and pleasure was supposed to feel like. 

 

Hux had gotten a nice rhythm going, using his neck and shoulders, when Kylo pulled his leash and took a hold of his collar, pulling him off his dick. Their eyes met, and Kylo smiled at him, with eyes telling many different things, but mostly conveying a growing hunger. 

A soft electrical impulse sped down Hux’s spine down to his own cock, which was already painfully hard, and he smiled back as Kylo slowly dragged him closer by the leash, until their faces was barely touching. 

A hungry smile. 

”Undress.”

Hux made a sound of acknowledgement, or a whine of pleasure, something in-between, and Kylo let the leash fall freely, and Hux got back on his feet. 

The leash janked him back down. 

”Why are you on your feet, _pet?_ ”

A whining acknowledgement, and he got to his knees, fumbling with the last few buttons on his pants and shirt, feeling the burning gaze from Kylo on him as he did. It made him nervous, a bit shaky, and immensely aroused. 

Kylo knew, and enjoyed it. Hux could feel it, through the tendrils in his mind, pushing feelings in as well as sampling them out; under observation both within and without. 

Getting to his knees, Hux leaned back somewhat, meeting the gaze on him and keeping it as he pulled his pants off, showing his rock-hard cock in its full glory to Kylo. Almost like an offering. 

Kylo was smiling. 

 

As Hux got his pants off, Kylo stood up and let his own drop to the floor, as well as his coat and shirt. Holding the leash, he began walking towards the bed, not even looking back at Hux, who obediently followed on all fours by Kylos side. 

”Get on the bed, pet.”

Making a scene out of not getting up on his feet, Hux crawled up on the bed, and lay down facing Kylo, his erection the centrepiece in his display. 

Breathing heavy, he watched as Kylo pulled the lube out of the drawer by the bed, and poured some out on himself, before lowering himself down over Hux, knees on the bed, a wry smile, and pushed his hand in between Hux’s asscheeks. 

 

Hux moaned as he felt the fingers over his ass, gliding easy around his hole and just teasing outside of the opening. His body moved lower, trying to push Kylos fingers into himself, but Kylo didn’t let him; instead he kept teasing, with slow circling motions, up to the root of Hux’s balls and down to the small of his back, tracing lube all over his ass. 

”Little pet… so demanding, aren’t you? So turned on by this…” Kylo was leaning down over Hux by now, warm breath over his chest and neck. ”You want me inside of you, don’t you, little toy?”

Hux made a high sound of acknowledgement, and heard Kylo snicker softly while circling his fingers around his anus again. 

”Can’t talk, little pup? So hot you’ve lost your words, is it?” One finger resting on Hux’s opening, carefully just outside even as Hux’s hips pushed up and down, trying to catch it, push it inside. ”So uncivilised… bet you’re just a brute animal, barely out of the wild, and now you’re here, stuck underneath me, on a big, soft bed, with my finger all over your anus…” Kylo was almost panting between the words. ”Such a… dirty little pet you are… who just want to be fucked, isn’t that so?”

Hux let out a high whine in acknowledgement, pushing his ass down over Kylos fingers, and whimpered as Kylo pulled his hand away. 

”What you forget, little pet, is that you don’t make the rules, and I don’t give a fuck about what you want. You’ve been disobedient, uncontrollable, and I can’t accept that in a pet of mine.”

While talking Kylo had crawled up on the bed, standing on all four above Hux, faces levelled, staring down at him without touching. Hux stayed quiet. 

”I haven’t forgotten how you denied me my orgasm last time, _little pet,_ and whatever you dream about me doing to you…” His hand slowly making it’s way down Hux’s stomach, touching his penis, making Hux gasp softly. ”… I’m not going to give you the pleasure.”

 

In one motion, Kylo got up and off, leaving Hux laying alone on the bed while he walked away, pulling a black cloak over his almost naked body. 

Hux got up on his elbows, confused and lubed up, when he felt a pressure over his chest, pushing him down on the bed again. 

”Close your eyes, pet.”

He did. It became very dark, and he couldn’t help but to focus on what he heard; Kylo moving about the room and moving things around, maybe pulling drawers? 

Suddenly he felt a hand touch his thighs again, and he drew a quick breath, but Kylo didn’t do anything to please him; he pulled some material over Hux’s junk, soft and firm with hard parts and Hux had no idea what was going on. His erection was VERY confused, especially when Kylo put something around it, practically binding it down over his stomach. 

”Push your hips up.”

Moving his legs somewhat, Hux pushed his midsection up over the bed, feeling Kylos hands work around his crotch, pulling strips of fabric around his thighs and waist, before pressing his body down on the bed again. 

 

A moment of stillness, where Kylo wasn’t making any sounds Hux could discern and not touching him. Hux almost opened his eyes, but he’d been told to close them, so he did his best in keeping it like that. 

Then he felt his arms pulled up, and without any touch his whole body was dragged over the bed, by Force most definitely, and he ended up resting comfortably against the bedpost. 

He was still laying down, and his arms where comfortably bent upwards, when Kylo touched them, pulling them into a position he deemed good enough, and securing something around his wrists. 

Handcuffs?

Without any words, Kylo completed whatever he was doing, and moved on to the other wrist; same procedure, without any discomfort, and Hux kept his eyes closed. Not even the tendrils in his mind gave or took anything; no words, no explanation, nothing. 

Kylo moved again, walking over the floor, then Hux felt him pulling his ankles so that his legs where comfortably spread, some room to move, as he tied them up as well; pulling them into position, secured some kind of fabric around his ankles, moving about some more. 

Whatever he was doing, Hux tried to not think about it. Thinking could only make it worse, probably. 

 

After a moment of silence and some more moving about, Hux felt Kylo climb into the bed again, straddling his midsection, sitting down gently on top of Hux’s somewhat dressed crotch. 

”Open your eyes, little pet.”

Hux did, and saw Kylo in his full glory, sitting on top of him. Dark eyes, messy emptiness-black hair, intently looking down at Hux. 

Hux swallowed. 

Kylo was holding something in his hands. 

”I want your last gaze be of me; so that you have nothing else to think of during the time to come.”

”What…?”

”Tsk, little pet, you can’t talk. Stupid little one, thinking itself to be human. So pathetic. Now lay still…”

Kylo bent forward and pushed something over Hux’s face; a mask of sorts, completely covering his eyes and letting no light in, and as Kylo secured it behind his head, he felt something push down into his mouth. He parted his lips, hesitatingly, and Kylo pushed something in, straps of fabric on either side of it, trailing down over his face. 

Making some minor adjustments before he deemed it done, then leaning back to inspect, Hux supposed, before he moved down over his body. 

”I haven’t been completely honest with you today…” Kylo kissed Hux chest softly, getting a muffled gasp from Hux. ”I’m actually quite busy tonight.” Trailing kissed down Hux stomach, between the fabric secured around Hux’s midsection and crotch, even a small kiss on his still somewhat hard cock. ”I have an important meeting, actually. Gathering the Knights of Ren. Classified and very important.” Kisses down Hux thighs, the soft inner sides, making Hux squirm. ”So I’ll have to leave you, little pet. But don’t worry; you’ll be well taken care of.”

Somehow Hux doubted it, maybe because of the tone of Kylos words. 

”I’ll be back… later. Not sure how long it’ll take. Maybe a few hours, more or less. It’s quite different, you know how it is.” 

Kylo left the bed, leaving Hux tied and blinded. Hux pulled his limbs gently, trying the limits of his restrictions, wondering what was covering his crotch. Whatever it was it sat firmly in place, keeping his cock secured over his stomach, something firm down over his ass, resting just outside his anus and just a little, small point resting exactly over his opening, but not inside. Even his testicles were covered by something. 

 

Realising he was quite securely tied in place, he laid still, listening to Kylo who was walking around the rooms, getting ready probably. The sound of fabric over his body, naked feet over the floor and then the heavy boots prancing around. Doors opening and closing as he went into the cleaning-section, maybe to clean off the lube and saliva. 

Hux wondered why Kylo had pulled him off earlier; why not let Hux finish his blowjob, why not use him to cum before stringing him up like this?

And even though Hux thought it loud and clear, Kylo didn’t answer in any way. 

Almost like he wasn’t there. Completely ignored. 

He listened to his own breathing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck Kylo's a total ass. Such a fucking... fuck.  
> I fucking love it <3 Always wanted a 'pet' of my own, but sadly, it's quite hard to find... *sad space*  
> Leave kudos and comments if u want and all that, love u all <3


	10. Just breathe, little pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo comes back to check on Hux.  
> Then leaves.  
> With nothing but a kiss, a few words, and a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't keep myself from posting this because you all just loved my last chapter and I'm like 'IT GETS BETTER/WORSE' and well...  
> It's really short tho. Hope you can make do <3  
> I'm so sorry*  
> Love you all <3

An unknown amount of time later he heard Kylo walk around again, and then felt the mattress around him compress as Kylo moved up on top of it, crawling over Hux’s still body. 

Hux felt his breathing quicken, his dick slowly filling out the compressed space inside the strappings, as Kylo sat on top of him, breathing slowly over his body, but not touching him. Just being there, and Hux had no idea what he was doing, except breathing. 

A silent moment. 

Quite comfortable really, if not for the looming uncertainty about what was to come, if anything at all. 

 

”Little pet…” Kylos fingers trailed softly over Hux’s face, and Hux leaned into the touch. ”So confused. Poor little pup.” Fingers stroking Hux’s lips, making Hux moan softly, pushing up against them. His dick was now pushing the limits of its confinements. 

”I would be sorry for this… for leaving you like this. If you didn’t deserve it so much as you do. I just want you to know, little pet, that I’ll walk out of here, lock the door, and not give you another thought until I come back here. I’m going to leave you in a pitch-black room, tied to my bed, and I’ll leave you with a little gift… You’ll notice when I leave. 

”Just know, that you deserved this, and I do it because I care for you. Not every disobedient pup would get such personal punishment. You actually are quite spoiled, little pup.”

A soft, lingering kiss over his cheek. Warm breath lingering longer. 

Then Kylo was off; getting off the bed, moving about some more, walking towards the doors maybe? 

A soft click. 

And Hux’s entire crotch lit up with pleasure. 

Hux gasped loudly, moaned and moved about, but the contraption was firmly set in place, and he almost didn’t hear it when Kylo said ’Goodbye, little pet’ and opened the door. 

 

At first it was just a mess of feelings and sensation coming from his nether regions, but as it progressed and changed pace with regular intervals a few things be came more and more noticeable; the small tip stimulating his anus, just outside of his opening, and no matter how much he squirmed, there was nothing to push deeper, to actually satisfy him. Just an evenly varied amount of teasing pleasure. 

The next thing to take a majority of Hux attention was the pressing confines around his dick; enough to let it become fully erect, but not a tiny bit more. The straps became more and more prominent, not uncomfortable in the least, but every strip was giving a varied amount of pleasure, all in coordination with the rest. 

Even down around his balls there was sensations of pleasure, like pulses of Force through his nervous systems, forcing his body to move and moan on the bed, as he couldn’t talk or do anything else about it. 

 

It didn’t take long until Hux had lost track of time; almost immediately after Kylo said goodbye, and the only thing he could use as time-keeping was in which order the contraption stimulated him. It focused on his anus, then his testicles, then made its way slowly up his erection, always just a moment away from orgasm, and it was driving him fucking crazy. 

Being tied up didn’t do it better, as the more he fought the restraints the more he liked them, as well as his gag and blindfold. It was arousing, almost stupidly much, but not enough to be anything else. Not enough to make him climax. 

So he laid on the bed and tried to focus, tried to move into positions to stimulate or penetrate or something, but the contraption kept shifting, almost like it knew how close he was, and did everything to keep him there, but to never climb higher. 

 

Hux tried different approaches; relaxing, keeping his whole body soft and accepting, but the pleasure would change so rapidly that it didn’t work out; his body tensed, on the verge of convulsions, with the change in pace, and he moaned through the gag until he couldn’t focus anymore. 

Then the pleasure eased somewhat, after keeping him on high for a moment. He practically screamed out with frustration, sweat dripping from his face and body. 

 

After a while, he tensed his body, shifting it so to focus on the parts being stimulated, but of course that didn’t work. 

The pleasure changed, slowly, rapidly, keeping him on edge and un-focused, frustrated and stupidly aroused. Throughout his body he felt the sensation like electricity, burning through his nerves and veins and he was going numb around his crotch. 

He screamed out, trying to call Kylos name, but the gag didn’t let him. 

He was completely in the hands of this contraption, stuck in a bed that wasn’t his own, in a chamber no one would search for him. 

_FUCK!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm NOT FUCKING SORRY >:D
> 
> Also, no idea what kind on contraption that is... probably something scifi-thing like stuff.   
> I want one tho.   
> The ways to play with one of those... *dreams away*


	11. Permission to cum: Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is left alone, in the dark, with nothing but teasing pleasure for company.   
> When Kylo returns, he's greeted by a ginger that's mad with lust, practically begging to get fucked.   
> A wish that is granted - just not exactly like Hux thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux being controlled, used as a toy, fucked like mad... I like this.   
> Hopefully, you like it just as much <3  
> This is a pretty long chapter, with very intense sex, and... don't try this at home. Just don't.   
> Love and happiness and hopefully you have something to distract you from the shit happening in the real world. At least, for me, it helps to write, and hopefully you'll gain a smile (or, well, something) from this, and just ignore everything else else <3  
> You're perfect and beautiful and deserve the world - remember that, even when it feels dark.

The only thing Hux heard was his own breathing, heavy and shallow, and his heartbeat deep in his chest, pushing more blood down towards his crotch, making it swell uncomfortably, but that only made the contraption change its speed. 

He’d tried to bend himself over, trying to get his leg up over his dick, jerking him off somewhat, but that hadn’t been possible, as he was securely tied and the straps around his cock didn’t help. What little he could change was his ass, clenching his cheeks to get the toy deeper, but it only made it stop and he had tried so many times. 

Had the gag not been present he would have called out so many things he’d regret. Especially about Kylo. 

 

Hux didn’t hear the chamber-door open, didn’t realise something had changed. All his focus had been stripped away, part by part, until there was nothing more then the contraption and his unending hate for Kylo. 

All he wanted was to cum, but every way he tried failed. 

 

He still wondered why Kylo’d gone through with lubing himself up, if he wasn’t gonna go anything with it. Not that he should question, but why not… use him? That was all he wanted, he realised. To be used. 

 

Laying on the bed with only arousal and frustration and a unhealthy amount of hate (bordering on many other feelings, most which he didn’t want to acknowledge, so he clumped them together under one label) he thought about why he was here, what Kylo wanted with him, why this has started. 

 

 

Kylo’d been the one to take all the first steps, not surprising considering Hux’s view on sexuality, as if it was nothing more then a socially acceptable but destructive habit, but he still wondered why. Had he sensed something in Hux? Then why had he cornered him on the bridge at all, in the beginning, being so confused that Hux _wasn’t_ repulsed by him?

And then the kiss. What a stupid, terrible thing to do. Corner him, _again_ , and force himself on top of him. Not that Hux would ever want anything else, but it was weird. Strange. 

How could Kylo handle his life this way? It must have been hard keeping all these scandals locked away, if Hux really wasn’t the first, and if Kylo’d made it a habit of cornering people randomly. 

What if someone talked?

_But how else would I find toys like you?_

 

Had Hux not been strapped down and gagged, he would have been screaming. It was not a proud insight. 

He had not expected Kylo’s inner voice, hadn’t thought himself being anything but alone, and suddenly he felt hands over his skin, only moment after Kylo’d projected his voice into Hux’s mind. 

The hands ran up over Hux’s body, and after the first scare wore off, Hux leaned into it with an insatiable hunger, hoping and almost praying to be fucked, to be allowed to cum, anything, just to make this stop. He couldn’t handle it anymore! 

 

Without words or orders Hux felt the hands run up over his head, placing sound-blockers over his hears. He was now completely blind and deaf, as well as mute. 

Perfect, he thought sarcastically, but then he felt an almost naked body between his legs, pressing a compact crotch against his own, and everything else just blew away in the wake of his renewed arousal. 

 

Pushing up against Kylos body, feeling his rock-hard cock against his own, Hux moaned loudly, almost demandingly, pleading, his whole body just begging to be fucked, like, hours ago. 

Kylo wasn’t slow to catch up, but didn’t hurry either, pushing back against Hux who was practically grinding against him, body pushed up and leaning back only on his neck and arms, all while those big hands continued to touch his body, tampering with the contraption, finally removing the strap over his anus, and Hux moaned as he pushed against the erection, which was still hidden behind a barrier or fabric. Kylo hadn’t even removed his undergarments yet!

Kylo pulled away somewhat, and Hux made a sound of distress, but Kylo was soon back, without anything in the way, and with a dick slick with lube. Hux felt so enormously pleased, so content when he felt the erection press against his ass, the lube from himself mixing with the new from Kylo’s dick, and he felt it shift a little, find the right spot, and press inside him. 

 

To feel that hard, slick cock press inside his ass. After being left alone. After being… teased, bound, gagged. 

It was the most aroused Hux’d ever been in his life. 

 

 

Hux let out a muffled cry as the whole length pressed into him, steadily pushed inside him and ending in a breathless moan; he couldn’t keep quiet, couldn’t control it, moans and cries competed with his breathing and he moved as much as the restrictions let him, feeling how Kylo hesitantly began to fuck him. 

 

Slow movements, pulling out but getting sucked in by Hux, before grabbing down on Hux’s waist, pinning him to the bed, and leaning into the hold, pushing his cock deep inside Hux, who couldn’t help but let out a happy cry which turned into a high-pitched moan as the cock pushed deep, stayed there, and then began moving. 

Their hips moved fast, pushing and giving and Hux hadn’t ever felt like this. There was nothing else but this feeling; being fucked, deeply, being held down hard against the bed, the contraption still pushing pleasure over his cock, he just wanted to scream, to cum, to do something, he didn’t know, he couldn’t think. 

 

_Be still, we’ll finish this off yet…_

 

Kylos voice sounded strange, he didn’t think about it, he only thought about how his feet was being let loose, how he was turned around on the bed, arms twisted but still able to hold his weight as Kylo got back to fucking him, grabbing his hips hard and pushing way too deep way too fast but Hux couldn’t help but enjoy every little movement, every breath he took while this cock was inside him, it was almost like he could hear himself through the ear-covers, he must be really loud. 

So fucking humiliating, he thought, with great pleasure, as he stood on his knees, ass in the air and head down over his arms. 

 

At first he didn’t really think of it, he just let it happen; the blindfold being pulled off, with great care, and the only thing he saw was his own arms over the crumpled sheets, sweat trickling into his eyes, and he blinked it away, looking up, looking into Kylos eyes. 

 

Wait. 

 

Kylo was smiling. 

 

Kylos hands stroked his face, while still holding his hips firmly. 

 

…

 

Kylo stood before him, bent down to meet his eyes, while still on his knees behind him, fucking him blind. 

 

With gentle movements, Kylo removed the ear-covers. The first Hux heard was his own heavy breathing; the second was something else, another voice, moaning loudly, with every push inside him. 

 

Kylo was smiling. 

”I see that you know, little pet.”

Smiling, as he talked. Hux only stared. 

 

”It’s not me fucking you right now.”

 

Hux stared. 

Then moaned, as the cock pressed deep inside him, pleasure forcing his eyes up into his head, before he could continue staring. 

 

Kylo wasn’t fucking him. 

 

Kylo was leaning back in a chair in front of him. 

 

Kylo was smiling. 

 

”I told you there was punishment awaiting you.”

 

Hux almost closed his eyes as he was fucked closer and closer to orgasm, trying to contain himself, trying to make sense of the situation. 

 

”Cum for me, little pet. I know you want to.”

 

”Nnnngh!” was all Hux could force, not sure what he really tried to say, unable to work his lips or tongue because of the gag and he had a way too big cock inside his ass to be able to think about it, he wanted to say something but then the body behind him pushed, and changed position slightly, pressing down against him, stimulating his prostate in a way that made him scream through the gag. 

 

He came, hard, splattering over himself and the bed, feeling the big cock inside him, pushing and prodding, eyes rolled up in his head, arms bent and his whole body tingling. 

He heard breathing, panting, sweat dripping, heartbeat in his chest, a low snickering from in front of him. 

 

He couldn’t look. 

 

Eyes closed, he fell down on the bed, no energy left, as the hands let him go, the cock pulled out with an unknown person panting with exhaustion. 

Maybe he should turn over, look at that person, know who it was, demand answers and dignity and respect but he was spent. He couldn’t even lift his arms, and not only because of the restraints. 

He felt cum drip, well more like flow out of his ass, combined with lube and mixing with sweat on the bed, pooling between his still openly spread legs, too exhausted to try and close them. 

 

He just… couldn’t really think. Wanted to… say something, maybe, do something, but the post-climax relaxing was way too intense, his whole body like jelly. 

 

 

He heard some sounds. Maybe voices, probably fabric and clothes, maybe doors opening and closing. 

A body pressing the mattress beside him, and Kylo leaning into view, removing the cuffs, the rest of the contraption, the gag, leaving Hux alone and completely naked on the bed, still covered with sweat and cum and lube. 

 

 

”Little pet. You did really good. You were exemplary. Such a perfect little toy…” 

Kylo stroked his face, sitting beside him, dressed only in basic clothes, barely more then undergarments, even those emptiness-black. Almost hypnotic. 

 

”You’ve deserved some rest, little pup. Know that your secrets are always safe with me, and don’t worry about anything. You deserve sleep, and you’ve been a _very_ good pup.”

Maybe he said more, but in that case it didn’t register, or maybe Hux imagined it, drifting off into exhaustion, into a state of satisfaction like he’d never felt, and all his thoughts could be paused until… later. 

Sometime. 

 

The uncomfortable feeling in the back of his head didn’t leave him as he fell into sleep. 

 

~*~

 

It wasn’t as much ’waking up’ as going from half-dream, half-sleep, to semi-conscious, to some kind of full consciousness but filled with thoughts and memories and sensations to block out any real brain activity. 

Hux was laying on the bed, next to a black mop of hair, fingers and hands intertwined with Kylos’, bodies pressed close. Kylo dressed in basic clothes, black, Hux dressed in… nothing. 

_Fuck!_

 

The thought of getting up, getting dressed, getting to his own chambers came over him, but he didn’t do anything. 

He lay still. Watching Kylo, still sleeping. That fucking asshole. 

 

Had last night been… real?

 

Sure he’d been fucked and… teased, beyond imagination, but would Kylo really, seriously do that?

 

What if they talked?

 

Did they know Hux? Did they understand who he was, what they were doing, what… 

 

 

Way too many questions to ask or even think about right now. Hux’s body was spent, still, and his mind was still as scattered as earlier. 

”What… the fuck, Kylo?”

Slowly, the black mop of hair moved. 

 

”What the fuck?”

Kylo looked up at Hux, and _smiled_. A tidal wave of thoughts and feelings flushed over Hux. 

”Hi there pup.”

Hux made an attempt to sit up, which failed. ”What… what the fuck? Kylo?”

His bed partner made a more successful attempt, scooting up over the bed and dragging Hux with him. 

”You were a very bad pup. I had to do something you’d understand, a lesson you’d remember.”

Silence, as Hux processed the words. He was still quite out of it, not even fully awake. ”But… what. The fuck. Kylo?”

 

A moment of silence as tendrils stroked Hux’s thoughts, gently and not even prodding, just casually looking, feeling. A strange glint in his eyes as the smile died down. 

 

”I… I got carried away” Kylo said, finally. ”I should have… Fuck, I fucked up again, didn’t I? Fuck…” Kylo let go of Hux, who sat up by himself by Kylos side, before Kylo grabbed hold of him again, pulling him into a close hug. 

”I fucked up. I’m sorry. I just… I’m sorry, Hux. I should have asked, made sure, but… fuck, I just wanted it to matter, to…” Kylo trailed off, almost sounding sad. 

 

”Who was that?”

”No one particular, a Knight of Ren. I told you before, they’re sworn to me, they’re loyal, they’re… accepting. Playing a game like this is nothing, they understand, they’d never talk, I’ve scanned them myself. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe, even more so then before. They’d deny everything, should it come to light, giving you at least a fair chance to, you know.”

Kylo shied away, obviously ashamed, and Hux was still spent inside, his mind not fully awake. 

 

 

After a moment of silence Kylo looked up, tendrils of thought inside Hux’s mind, a shy smile. 

”At least you enjoyed it.”

”What the _fuck_ Kylo? How’s that anything close to okey? You let someone fuck me! You used me, borrowed me out, like… like… ”

”… like a toy?”

Hux shrunk back somewhat. ”Yeah…”

”I’m sorry. I really am. I should have…”

”That’s all this is? Games?”

 

 

Hux cut himself off short, not saying anything else, but Kylo heard it, Kylo felt it. Reddened face and he couldn’t meet Kylos eyes, but after a while soft hands brushed over his cheek, pushing his chin up. Not forcing him to look at Kylo, but enough for him to give Hux a soft, light kiss. 

 

”You’re my pet, my little pup. It’s my responsibility to take care of you.”

A gentle shiver ran down Hux’s spine. 

”Even outside of the bedchamber.”

Another kiss, just as light, lips barely touching. 

 

Hux shivered as if cold, though that wasn’t the point at all, and Kylo smiled against his lips and pulled him close again. A big embrace. 

”There’s nothing scheduled for the next cycle. You can stay here, little pup. Leave the ’General’ in your own chambers for a while.”

 

There wasn’t much more to say, so Hux closed his eyes and fell into the embrace. 

It felt safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit sceptical at this because... just, NEVER let ANYONE do this! EVER!   
> These dorks are mind-reading space-cowboys for a giant space-military, so they get some slack for bringing people in and fucking their toys (eh, Hux, that is...), but just... never do this to a partner, or let anyone do it to you, without careful and respectful discussion, planning and self-insight.   
> Even if this is your dream, you need to be able to control the situation. You need to have a dom that respects you, fully, with everything you are.   
> Kylo is a fucktard for doing this, but he's also mind-reading, so he KNEW. People in the real world don't have that ability. 
> 
> And aside from the dorks and their antics: this became extra long because I felt like I couldn't leave them without some kind of regret from Kylo, and Hux getting some peace of mind, and... well, all that it is.   
> The last chapter was a bit short anyway <3  
> Love to you all, and leave comments/kudos if u like <3


	12. The logic on a clouded mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux share in the aftercare of Kylos reckless games, and discuss the nature of said... games. Or is it more?  
> Hux can't really say.   
> So when Phasma asks, he's unsure what to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEY YO PPL!  
> Sorry for the hiatus. Summer and all. Well. Some aftercare, here is. Hux is confused. He's such a puppy. Kylo is quite cute too, despite being a fucking ass. Well. Pun not really intended.   
> Also, some drama! :D  
> Loves and thanks and hugs to you all, if you want them, totally ok if you don't. I'm just in a quite, well, hyper mode.   
> Comment and like if you feel like it and HEEEEEEY have a good life or I don't know, I think I should just stop writing now.

Neither of them fell asleep, but they stayed in bed, talking softly and sharing the moment together. Kylo kept stroking Hux’s hair out of his eyes, giving him light kisses without clear reason or warning, which always made Hux smile against his will. 

 

Once, Kylo looked at him and just said ’cute’. Nothing else. Hux was unsure if he’d ever been as red before, felt like the blush spread down over his whole body, still naked and vulnerable, and Kylo giggled softly as Hux tried to hide under himself. 

”Stupid little pup, you can’t hid from me.” Kylo said, while dragging Hux into a tight embrace, and a deep kiss. 

Hux moaned defensively, but smiled against Kylo’s lips. 

 

”Little pet.” Kylo said, affectionally. 

”You keep saying that, like it… does it mean something different to you?”

Kylo was silent for a moment, their foreheads resting against each others. 

”I’m not sure. I’ve played these kinds of games before, but never… this intense. Never with someone who’s so into it as you are.” 

Hux looked up and saw a smirking Kylo staring back at him, and he tried to play away the sudden arousal that flew like electricity through his body, but of course Kylo couldn’t be fooled, and only smiled bigger, his eyes getting a glimpse of his dominant side. Which of course only made Hux even more aroused, and flustered, and even ashamed. 

”Don’t be ashamed little pup. I know what you’re feeling, always; you’re mine, little pet; no need to hide from me.”

A hand stroked down from Hux’s waist, were they’d rested casually, down to his erection. 

Hux swallowed. 

 

Kylo was on the verge of saying something, opening his mouth but regretting it, smiling instead, and leaned in to kiss Hux deeply, while leaning in over him. Pushing his body down onto the bed, himself positioned on top of him, between his legs, and Hux spread them almost unconsciously. 

Gently, Kylo pressed down, still wearing boxers, and their bodies touched; Kylos erection hidden behind soft fabric, Hux’s pressed against his stomach, and their lips still locked. 

 

Hux moved his hips, his hands, touching all parts of Kylo as he began to reach down between them, pulling out his dick. When Hux felt the warm and hard flesh against him, he moaned and leaned his hips up. A soft snicker came from Kylo, as he used his hand to angle it correctly, and then pushed. 

”Are you okey, little pup?” Kylo whispered, cock pressed almost on the verge of sliding into Hux. 

”Yes” Hux answered breathlessly. ”Do it.”

”Okey.”

Kylo pushed, grabbing Hux by the hips, and Hux didn’t stay quiet through any moment of him sliding deeper. It felt too good; different, now that they weren’t fighting, playing, anything, just the two of them having sex. Like regular fucking people. 

Imagine that. 

 

Kylo was panting against Hux’s neck and shoulder, staying still for a while, pushing just a bit deeper, before starting to move again. His movements was regular and quite soft, especially compared to their earlier games. 

”I didn’t know you could be… uh… gentle like this.”

Kylo only laughed in response, and Hux regretted his words somewhat when that made him stop moving. But it didn’t last long. 

”I’m not always as moody as I’m with you. It seems you… bring out… the worst in me so easy.”

Another kiss. Hux felt Kylo inside him, warm and hard, and just wanted to stay in the moment. 

 

~*~

 

Quite a while later, Hux was getting dressed. For once, there was a moment of peace in his mind. 

Kylo was still on the bed, watching him coyly, with eyes barely open. 

”Are you sure you have to go? There’s still time, you know.”

Kylo really sounded like a disobedient recruit. It was totally unworthy of the Leader of the Knights of Ren. And Hux only smiled. 

”You talk like I won’t be coming back.”

”With you, anything’s possible. You could have me thrown out with a snap of your finger - I’d be somewhat surprised, but not chocked.”

Hux looked back. ”Really? You expect me to just… dispose of you, when I’m done?”

With the blanket barely covering his nether regions, Kylo laid splayed out on the bed, head on his arms, watching the ceiling or something equally boring. 

_Isn’t that your back-up plan?_

Images of Hux’s thoughts bounced around inside his head; thinking of throwing Kylo to the wolves should everything come to light, the possibility of blackmail, control and manipulation… second-hand plans that never came further along then thoughts, but there they were, brought back to life by Kylo and his irritable Force. 

”So what?” Hux felt immensely irritated. Almost stupidly irritated. Kylo’d seen almost everything inside of Hux, at least everything from the last few days; this wouldn’t be so strange, or even uncommon, and still it felt wrong. ”Planning ahead for every possibility, no matter the chances, is what makes a good leader. Always being ready, prepared, no matter the situation, always have a backup plan. It is nothing beneath me to plan for the eventuality of this… deviant behaviour coming to light.”

For a moment no one said anything. Kylo looked at Hux with tired eyes, and Hux didn’t dare look away. 

”You’re the one who asked if this was only games.”

Silence. Again. 

”Yes. Well.”

”Don’t strain yourself trying to explain what you don’t understand. Just come when I call. And… be ready, when you do.”

They exchanged a look, and Hux was the one to avert his eyes. 

”Yes. Master.”

A low snicker came from the bed, as Hux donned his hat, and walked out. 

In the opened door, he stopped, but nothing happened inside the room, and he walked away without looking back. 

 

~*~

 

The corridor was empty, as it should be, and the air wasn’t any colder then insid Kylos rooms, but it felt different. Walking down empty, long corridors, not knowing if he was going to meet someone, maybe a Knight, maybe the one who’d fucked him. What he’d do, what he’d think, what the Knight themselves would do. 

Probably nothing, as Kylo wouldn’t let it happen, but still, it was a disconcerting thought; not knowing who among his crew who’d seen him like… like this, bound and… sexual. 

Arousing, but also disconcerting. Not knowing who’d fucked him. 

 

Hux donned his mental suit of General, and did his best to ignore and surpress the thoughts, as he turned a corner and suddenly he wasn’t alone. 

”General.” Phasma said, a crisp salute, catching Hux completely off guard. 

”Eh… eh, at ease, Lieutenant.” He felt immensely uncomfortable, Phasma being dressed in her full armour, helmet and all, and him not even with a straight back, and worse, wrinkly clothes. Not off protocol, but for him, it was unheard of to walk around with anything but a newly washed and ironed uniform. 

Phasma let her hand fall, but stood still, seemingly watching him, and Hux tried to collect himself and all the pieces that made him a General of the First Order. 

”I have reports for you, General, but I couldn’t find you.”

”I’m not scheduled for yet another cycle, you know this…”

”That hasn’t stopped you before, sir.”

True. Hux was caught a bit off guard, his excuse failing so extraordinarily. He opened his mouth, but didn’t have any words to say, and Phasma was already talking before he closed it. 

”There has been reports of an unconfirmed spacecraft within the controlled space of the Finalizer’s sensors. The bridge wants your orders on how to proceed.”

”Has it been identified in any way?” Hux said, feeling a bit more in control, continuing to walk, with Phasma following beside him. 

”The ship seems to be a newer model, presumably a leisure-craft, so it’s been questioned if the identification procedure was properly tested before take-off, and maybe that’s why we can’t confirm their allegiance, and so far it’s too far away for a secure transmission.”

”Too far away for our ship-based weapons?”

”No, sir. We could take it down before they’d know we’d seen them.”

”Then do it. And order a public announcement about a Rebel-ship being put down, with the honour going to the officer who first noticed it. Also, send out a quiet campaign about the importance of proper identification-equipment on all new crafts.”

”Yes, sir.” Phasma said, her note-pad writing everything down and contacting the affected parties. 

”See if we can pass a law that makes double-checking, or maybe triple-checking, the identification-tech before take-off mandatory.”

”Already sent, sir.”

A shallow nod, not even looking over at Phasma as they continued to walk in silence. Maybe Hux should visit the bridge, make sure everything was alright, see if anything was out of the ordinary… and then he felt his body clench over the prospect of standing up for more then a few more minutes, and he shook the idea away. 

”Sir… General.”

”Yes, Phasma?”

Phasma was quiet, and they’d both stopped walking. A few Stormtroopers had passed them, and Phasma didn’t resume speaking until they’d turned the corner, disappearing from view. 

”Permission to speak freely, sir?”

Hux hesitated. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear this, to take this conversation, considering that it could, maybe, be based around Kylo Ren… but to refuse could make him look worse then his stuttering. Hearing what was on Phasmas’ thoughts was also tempting; a bit of the gossip that must be infecting the crew, if even Phasma had begun to wonder. 

”Granted, Lieutenant.”

Phasma hesitated. Hux kept his posture, chin high and back straight, demanding obedience by his mere presence. Keeping command, in other words; control. The thought of which brought memories, sensations throughout his body, which he pushed down quickly, before it became anything more then just a stray thought. 

”You weren’t in your quarters, as you usually are, sir. Neither in the training-rooms.”

Hux forced himself not to swallow with nervousness. ”What’s your point, Phasma?”

A moment of quiet, but she didn’t linger, she didn’t seem put off by his tone. 

”Is something going on?”

”Like what, exactly?”

Phasma kept quiet, looked around; no one was there, no one could see them, and she still seemed doubtful. 

”Like Kylo Ren. Has he gained a hold over you?”

 

Silence. 

”I… I don’t know what you’re saying?”

”You’ve been different around him. Afraid, even, at times. Has he gained a hold of you?”

Silence. 

Phasma stepped closer. 

”Is he blackmailing you?”

Hux didn’t know what to say. What to do. And he knew that every little moment he didn’t react would cause Phasma to believe what she said was true. 

”No… no, not at all, there’s…” But he didn’t know what to say. There’s another explanation? Like, him being chained and whipped by that same Kylo Ren? Like, him being fucked blind, every night they spent on this ship together, him, the General of the First Order and the Finalizer, being used as a toy, as a _pet_ , by the Leader of the Knights of Ren?

Wouldn’t blackmail be so much more comfortable a ’truth’ to hide behind?

”General, if he is controlling you, we need to do something. I’m on your side, under your command, while Kylo Ren is another kind completely. We can make this go away without informing the Supreme Leader, without going public; we could break him, break his Knights, just as we’ve done before, sir.”

All Hux could think of was that he really didn’t want to break Kylo; rather the opposite way around. But how could he ever make this go away, without giving up some part of the truth?

”All you need to do is whisper to me what you need, sir. And I’ll arrange for it to be done. No questions asked, no ties left undone. My reconditioning didn’t make me loose faith in you, General, it only made me see the importance of a strong chain of command, sir.”

 

Phasma seemed to be done. Quiet, looking at Hux, waiting for a reply. 

Hux didn’t have any to give. 

Phasma seemed to take that as a reply all in itself. 

”No worries, General. Just give me a sign, and Kylo Ren will be gone.”

With that, she walked away, leaving a very confused Hux in an empty corridor in the ship he commanded. 

Without anything else to do, not sure how he should proceed, he turned, and continued to walk to his quarters, for a well-deserved shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and keep writing here :D  
>  Anyway, Phasma being suspicious is technically the cue for this series getting closer to the end, but... I like this D: I wanna write ALL THE MORE.   
> So, we'll see. There'll be at least 5 more chapters tho. I think.   
> I write way too much anyway.


	13. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux tried to keep himself calm and confident, but Phasma is onto a trail and doesn't seem to relent.  
> Kylo has a mission off-ship, and greets the General with a court good-bye before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to upload more often. Has been fighting with the coming chapters for quite some time, it just... doesn't come out as I want it.  
> And, also, I'm feeling like shit. Depression and all the happy fucking things. And I can't even write it away properly...  
> Hugs to all who want them tho <3
> 
> Also, added some tags, because I felt the need for it. Especially 'Mildly dubious consent' - the power-shift between Hux and Kylo is quite unbalanced, and while I try to make every part contain consent and after-care, there's still trouble with the power-balance. Even though Kylo can read minds and feelings and all that, and KNOWS ever before Hux does, he's not a very good dom. I guess they're both wildly inexperienced, but it's never an excuse for abusive behaviour. This Hux is hardcore submissive though, and Kylo is a mind-reading space-knight, so they get a bit of leeway. Also, should have added this FAR earlier in the work. Well. I might. Happy reading <3

Quite some time later, when his shift had started, he was back in his comfort-zone; Phasma had given him a pointed nod when he appeared, but nothing was off or even slightly different. 

Business as usual. 

Though he could never quite shake the feeling of being observed, and not even by Kylo, whom he hadn’t seen yet. No matter how much he tried to shake it off. 

What could he do?

Phasma wasn’t one for letting hunches like this go; she’d pursue it, rightfully so, as her intuition was never wrong, but this secret he wanted to keep. Even from her. 

And he didn’t know how. 

 

As Kylo’d questioned earlier; it was true, he didn’t really have any deep secrets. Nothing even close to this sort of thing. A few thoughts and feelings and memories he’d never share, that he’d all but forgotten, locked away deep inside, but nothing that could ruin him. 

Sure, he could play the angle of Kylo being in the wrong; playing the victim, so easy in this situation, getting extra credibility in Kylo’s moody behaviour, his new scars and the appearance of new enemies, it would be so easy to just throw him under. 

No one would question it, and all would be back to normal. 

 

It was just the small feeling he couldn’t shake, that he actually didn’t want it to be ’normal’. 

 

What did he have to go back to?

Empty beds and overtime in an empty office?

Cold nights in a perfectly made bed, his uniform crisp and perfect each shift, no bruises in need of hiding behind a scarf. 

 

No collar. 

No… pain, humiliation, crawling on the floor… 

 

No mind-blowing sex. 

 

~*~

 

Hux was unusually quiet during meal-time, keeping to himself and surrounded with reports and note-pads, casually scrolling through them. Doing everything to keep himself isolated from decisions, from feelings, from _longing_. 

 

Fuck this person. 

 

Fuck Phasma for noticing. 

 

Fuck everything for being so demanding, so narrow. 

Fuck himself, for using situations like this for his own gain; learning about affairs, deviant preferences, and shamelessly using them to gain himself more power and control. Not knowing he’d ever be on the other side of the coin. 

 

What now?

 

He thought of all those he’d seen fall; Generals before him, tales and rumours about officers ’stepping down’ from command and ’retiring’ in peace. 

How many of those had been in this same situation?

 

And why had he never, ever questioned it, before now?

 

~*~

 

Kylo was off, again. This time he’d actually said goodbye, of sorts. 

Hux had been on the bridge, when the doors opened and Kylo Ren came crashing in. Heads turned, eyes focused on him, in full suit and black cloak billowing behind him. 

Fear-inducing, indeed. Among other things. 

Hux focused on _not_ shifting his stance to make place for his shrinking pants, and also tried to not think of it at all. Though Kylo probably already knew. The bastard. 

 

Hux forced himself to stand tall, as Kylo was headed straight for him. 

Forced himself to stay calm, to stay… professional. 

Kylo was wearing a helmet, which made things easier; seeing his black mop of hair, his dark pools for eyes, his… face, that mouth… 

Hux forced his feelings down. He felt Kylo’s tendrils as softly inside him as ever, a simple smile through his thoughts. 

 

 

”Kylo Ren, what serves us the honour of your presence?”

Kylo didn’t answer; not that weird, but all Hux could think about was the collar around his neck, and the simple word ’Kneel’. 

Kylo stopped in front of him, and Hux had a hard time keeping his face straight. 

”General Hux.”

”Kylo Ren.”

”I’m taking off within the hour, for reasons of my own.”

”As you’re free to do.”

A moment of silence. 

_I thought you might want to know._ Kylos voice was light in Hux’s mind, caressing his burning feelings and painful thoughts. _You didn’t like it last time, that I didn’t tell you._

The feeling of being left behind, abandoned. Of Kylos arms around him when he woke up. 

_I won’t be gone long_. 

Eyes looking at them, wondering what was going on. _Phasma._

_I know. One reason for going, but not the only one. Keep calm, don’t tell her… I think._

That’s comforting, Hux thought, a condescending smile on his face, which actually complemented the outer conversation as well. 

 

”Well, I hope your mission brings you success, as well as pride to the First Order. Or do you need assistance of some sort?”

Hux could feel Kylo smile. _So demanding, so… theatrical. Little pup._

 

For a moment, Hux forgot to breathe. ’Don’t’, was all he managed to think, before Kylo was on his way out, away, for unknown reasons. But before leaving, he sent one final thought to Hux: _Tonight, sleep with your collar on. It’s in your quarters; don’t worry, you’ll find it, and no one else. And if I’m not back to remove it… Too bad for you, little pup._

A single turn, Kylos mask looking in the direction of Hux, and then he was gone. 

 

Hux wondered how he was able to stand, as his kneels felt like liquid. 

 

~*~

 

Some time later Hux was leaving the bridge, and on his way to his quarters, hellbent on getting that collar on as soon as was possible without giving the impression of hurrying. 

 

He’d gotten away from the officers, from orders and responsibilities and everything that was part of him, but not all of him anymore. He’d never really thought that could happen; that he could prioritise something other then his career, and the First Order, but now it seemed impossible for it to be anything else. 

He was just about to hurry his steps, when he heard someone closing in on him. Just as he was about to turn around, Phasmas gloved hands reached up ripped the scarf from his throat. 

 

”What are you doing, are you mad?!” Hux called at her, quietly, holding hands up around his neck, surprised at her speed and terrified that she’d seen the lingering bruises. 

”You’ve never worn anything like this before and now you’re never seen without it? What are you hiding?” She dropped the scarf on the floor between them, looking pointedly at Hux. 

”Phasma, BACK OFF!”

 

Strong arms pushed him backwards, a door opening and Phasma following behind, locking it as it closed. 

”Phasma, you need to stop, I could have you…!”

”No, you won’t, because you’re hiding something. You don’t want me to expose you, so you won’t send me anywhere.” 

 

She walked closer, and Hux still had his hands around his throat, not sure what else to do, what else to say, terrified that this was how it ended; all he worked for, all he’d lived for all this time, and now it was going to be undone because Phasma tried to… what? Help him, save him, or just expose him?

”Why are you covering your neck?”

”It’s none of your business, _Lieutenant_!”

She just looked at him; without her helmet she was intimidating, her gaze pointed and almost empty. ”Is this Kylo’s doing?” she said as she looked at his throat. 

 

”What… Phasma, step back, this isn’t…”

She reached up and pulled one of his hands away. Eyes wide, and Hux felt like he was standing naked and exposed, the battle lost but his one hand still trying to cover the worst of the fading bruises. 

”General… When did this happen?”

 

”Phasma… You need to step back. I’ve…” Think fast, damn it! ”… got it under control.”

She looked into Hux’s eyes. ”I don’t believe you.”

 

Hux stared back, feeling anger replacing the fear now that he’d been exposed. ”I don’t _need_ you to believe it, Phasma. It’s _not_ your call, not… You should never have seen this.”

”Sir, if Kylo Ren is…”

”He’s not, okey?” He’s NOT!”

Silence. 

”It just… fuck, Phasma, don’t do this. Don’t… just let it be, and never think of it again.”

She just stared at him. 

Hux felt his eyes pleading to her. 

 

”Please.”

 

~*~

 

For a moment, nothing happened. They both stood still, silent, watching each other, until Phasma turned away. 

She took a step closer, leaning in a bit, and began talking in a low voice. 

”Something is wrong, sir, and I’m not going to let it slide. I know what happened to Starkiller Base was hard, on all of us, but more so for you, and if you’ve done something… I won’t let you suffer another mistake, General.”

Hux felt his shoulders drop. So, this was how it ended? 

The only question now was if he should wait for Kylo to come back, or not?

He didn’t look up when Phasma walked out, and the only movement he made was to pick up the scarf she’d dropped on the ground. Twirling it between his fingers. 

 

She’d been a great friend, in the way you made friends in the First Order; steady, trustworthy, and loyal. Hux could count on her, trust in her abilities and advice, and most of all, her discretion. 

At least, until now. 

He stayed, for an unknown amount of time, just wondering what to do with everything, where to go, who to contact… He had several contacts who wouldn’t ask questions. Should he wait for Kylo?

 

Why?

 

It wasn’t like Kylo was going to disappear with him. Being a Knight, or just plain being Kylo, was enough to grant some deviant behaviour; the destroyed equipment onboard was only part of it, and Hux was sure no one would bat an eye at Kylo if this all came to light. 

But for him… another story. 

 

But really, what could he do?

Send Phasma away? That wouldn’t solve anything. She’d only get the confirmation that something was up, and dig deeper, or plain tell someone. Have her killed? How? She was too skilled, too… valuable. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Hux tied the scarf around his neck, barely making sure it was covering the bruises, not giving a fuck about how it looked, and walked onwards to his quarters. 

He couldn’t handle feeling anything about this, not now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter was intrigue-filled, to say the least.  
> Lets hope Hux can keep himself together, as with Kylo off-ship and everything. Poor little toy <3  
> Also, Hux clearly has his priorities straight - mind-blowing sex is obviously more important the normalcy.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr: insanitysqueen.tumblr.com


	14. Focus. Just focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux goes through several states of mind, and doesn't want any of it.   
> Kylo is gone, and Phasma knows.   
> He should leave.   
> Why doesn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry but this chapter is pretty much only plot D:   
> How did this happen!?  
> No one knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hux laid in his bed, staring at the roof. Collar around his neck, no shirt or jacket on, shoes left laying on the floor as well as the clothes he’d taken off. 

Put it on, don’t take it off. Not until Kylo came back. Simple orders. 

 

Laying still, thinking about that, feeling the collars soft texture against his throat, over the fading bruises and soft skin, he closed his eyes and didn’t think. Tried to, anyway. Memories came floating, of being bound, being ordered, being cornered and kissed. His confused arousal and inactive approval. 

The nights of little sleep and much frustration as he had tried to sleep with a raging hard-on. 

Kylo pulling the leash, ordering him to… That taste. The feeling of Kylo’s cock in his mouth; warm, hard, but with soft skin, pulsing under his tongue. 

So arousing. 

So… controlling. 

 

Hux could feel his hands tense, fingers twitching, but he didn’t move them, didn’t touch himself. Kylo hadn’t said anything about it, but that mostly meant that he didn’t have permission. At least, in Hux’s mind it was the same. So he didn’t move, didn’t touch, just laid still, a small smile at the thought of all Kylo’d done to him. 

Of all he had let happen to himself. 

And, among all, a few fantasies about what might happen when Kylo came back. 

 

For a few hours, Phasma and her investigating was ignored, if not forgotten. 

 

~*~

 

The next day was… surprisingly regular. 

Phasma wasn’t present for most of it. 

Hux felt the panic linger in the back of his mind, always on the edge of his thoughts, making him keep close to his note-pad and always a line of communication free. Just in case. 

No one questioned it, which was expected, but it didn’t seem like they actually cared either. Shouldn’t they? 

But why should they care? Hux was beginning to care too much, to notice too much. 

Maybe he should ’retire’ out of pure delinquency of senses? 

He didn’t want to think about that. 

 

He felt confused. Panic and nervousness and angst rising in him, kept at bay by pure routine. Comfort in details that never changed. 

The day passed and he still had the collar on. Under a scarf, of course, but what was the point? If she uncovered anything… which she already had, in a sense, she just didn’t know what to do with it. 

She seemed to think of Kylo as the villain, and Hux the victim. 

True enough, and Hux couldn’t keep a smile from forming and he had to focus. A cough to cover up his loss in posture. Did he get a few extra looks? Was he imagining things? Was someone staring at him from the shadows, or the corner of his eye? 

He couldn’t lose focus now. Not now. 

Focus. 

Just focus. 

Just this day. Just wait one day. 

See if Kylo is back. 

Then disappear. 

Maybe?

What if that was too late?

 

 

Hux couldn’t focus. He got a question from an officer and couldn’t give a good enough answer. Did they stare at him? Was he loosing it? 

Fuck. 

”Keep the bridge” he said to the closest officer. ”Contact me directly if anything happens.” He left his pad with the confused officer and marched away. 

Fuck this. He couldn’t pretend. He couldn’t wait. He didn’t know how to handle this. 

Fuck Kylo. 

Where was he?!

 

 

Hux didn’t know where to go, not really, but he walked like he did. Everyone stepped out of the way, seeing the expression he wore, probably mistaking it for anger, which would be a lot more logical. 

It wouldn’t be the first time, of course. The General walking with anger through the Finalizer, towards some problem no one knew about and probably never would. Gossip would spread but it always did - what did they all say about him?

About Kylo? 

Could he think about that now?

Was there any Knights left on board, or anyone else who could read thoughts?

He shouldn’t think of this. 

 

He really shouldn’t. 

 

 

He couldn’t stop. 

 

~*~

 

The medbay was manned with a skeleton crew, and no one asked questions. Most had been replaced, new faces, newly acquired posts, and everyone minded their own business, scared of loosing an inch of what they’d gained. 

Not when their General came down, unexpectantly, seemingly pissed. 

They didn’t dare even think anything about it, probably. Hux new he was respected. He knew they even feared him, at times. 

He knew they were all part of the system. Raised in the ways of the First Order, loyalists that believed fully in the same principle, that the universe was meant to be controlled, restricted. That they were the ones to control it. All under the Supreme Leader. 

What would that leader say, knowing his apprentice was such… well, what was he?

Dominant? That was common knowledge. 

Inspiring? They even used it to rally troops, he was part of their propaganda. 

Sexual? Maybe. But a mind-reading, close to all-knowing individual would know quite a few things about human nature, and would have… thought this possibility through. 

Maybe not _this_ possibility. 

Who’d ever think of the esteemed, respected General of the First Order as a playtoy of some force-bender. 

 

Hux felt like laughing, bubbling up in his chest, but really, really didn’t want to. How could this be funny?

 

”What’s your status?” 

The confused caretaker stared at Hux, stuttered under his intense gaze, and pulled their pad up as a shield between them, scrolling almost mindlessly in search of an answer that the pad couldn’t give. 

”Eh, uh, we’re fully stocked except for a few, eh, well, a delivery that’s from… uh, the system of… eh…”

Hux lost patience. Suddenly he felt like flipping the caretakers pad, or throwing it in a fit of rage, but he didn’t. He turned, and stormed off. 

Eyes on him. 

He should care. 

He stopped, and turned. Everyone was working, no one was staring, everyone was loyal, no one questioned. They knew their place. They knew they didn’t have the right to know, to ask. 

What would they think if they knew? That Hux liked getting fucked by Kylo Ren, of all people, that he actually _liked_ being forced to suck him off?

Would they still respect him?

 

He didn’t want to know the answer to that. 

 

The officers didn’t question anything when he returned to the bridge. 

 

~*~

 

Hux was in his quarters. Alone. Scarf and greatcoat thrown on the floor. Head in his hands, arms leaning on his knees, shirt unbuttoned. 

The collar still on. 

He had returned to the bridge. He’d seen Phasma, given her a piercing glance that maybe hid the fear he felt. She hadn’t stayed long. She had duties, as did he. 

 

It shouldn’t feel so strange. They were allies, not friends. One did not have friends in the First Order, only rank and purpose, and allies at most. Phasma was an ally. 

She _was_ and ally. 

Now Hux didn’t know. 

 

He didn’t know. 

 

 

That thought gnawed on Hux more then he’d ever admit. He didn’t want to think of it, but couldn’t think of anything else. 

_Keep the collar on_. 

He was wearing it. 

It wasn’t helping. 

 

 

It wasn’t helping. 

 

~*~

 

Hux was back at the bridge. Late, but not by more then a short moment. 

They’d probably blame it on Kylo, anyway. Kylo wasn’t even on board, and still he was the villain in this imagined story, always moody and darkly clad, how could he not be? 

Just look at the consoles he’d destroyed. Kylo was the perfect blame for Hux’s distress, of his slip in routine. The perfect excuse for anything. 

The excuse to why Hux had those marks on his neck. Phasma knew it, had seen it, who else had suspected it, who else knew? 

Just Phasma?

So many knew of Hux’s schedule, and his immaculate planning and spotless prescence. Not now. 

Did they suspect, just as Phasma?

 

Hux turned. 

She was there, by the wall. 

Not unlike Kylo, earlier. Before. 

Hux looked away. 

 

Later, Phasma was gone. 

 

Hux didn’t know what to think, or feel, about that. 

 

 

”Sir!”

An officer interrupted his trail of thought. A pad was handed to him. 

”We have an unmarked ship incoming, sir!”

Hux glanced over the report. 

”Do we have contact with it?”

”Yes sir, but we haven’t gotten a clear response yet.”

”Patch them through to my channel.”

”Of course, sir.”

The officer made a few adjustments, and Hux donned a headset. He had a hunch about what this was about. 

”Hello there, General.”

”Ren. I take it you’re coming back?”

”Yes, but we met with some resistance. As you can see, it’s not the same shuttle.”

”Noted.” Hux looked over the report. ”Do you know it’s safe?”

”As safe as can get, General. Are you going to keep me locked out anyway?”

”Mind your manners, Ren. You’ll have to go through a few screenings before given free reign of the Finalizer again.”

He could hear the Knight chuckling on the other side of the line. Maybe it was just static, or so the technicians may think, but Hux was forcing himself not to react to it. 

”I’ll promise to play nice, General Hux.”

”Is there anything more you need to add?”

For a moment Hux got the feeling that Kylo was going to say something indecent. Something forbidden. He swallowed, fearing it, longing for it, the shame, the humiliation, he wanted it, so bad. 

”Nothing more, General Hux.”

 

The rest was just codes and protocol, and soon Hux had given it all over to the affected officers. The orders where clear, and the shuttle was granted access, after the initial screenings were done. 

 

Hux ignored the feelings inside him. 

As he ignored the way Phasma wasn’t present. 

He had other things to focus on, right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo hi dere  
> love you all for hanging with me  
> I'm on tumblr: InsanitysQueen.tumblr.com
> 
> I've also been in a major depression, and that's why this work hasn't been updated. Seriously, I've rewritten this part SO. MANY. TIMES. At first it was just PWP smut, but then it became like, forced, and with even more dubious consent, and I'm like... Consent is the best. Also, I'm a slut for plot. Can't help it. Can't cure it. Gonna be some plot from now on. Hold on to your hats. But yeah also smut. Like the esteemed ginger general sucking cock. I'm so subtle.   
> I'm still partly in deep depression, because, well, personal and financial reasons... writing help, at times, and sometimes it doesn't.   
> And uhm yeah TMI maybe, but fuck it.   
> You're amazing, every one of you.   
> Stay strong and stay shameless <3


	15. Lock the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is back on the ship.   
> Not all that pleased with being away from his little pet toy for so long.   
> But errant thoughts get caught mid-action, and something else emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love u all <3   
> I wanna say it's mostly smut, but... anyway, there might be major confusing sentences here because I've rewritten this SO. MANY. TIMES. and changed direction quite a few times so... excuse if it's not all that clear at times. I hope I sorted it all out, but, ehm... just in case.

Hux was walking back to his quarters. There’d been no more contact with Kylo since that brief exchange. Not more then a report from his officers that the shuttle had been cleared, as well as the passengers, Kylo Ren being among them. 

Hux tried to not think about what Kylo had done since. And why he hadn’t contacted him. And why…

 

_Turn right._

 

Chock. Confusion. And also relief. Hux turned right. 

_Open the door_. 

He did. 

”Come in” Kylo said, standing cross-armed against the table in the middle. A common conference-room, it seemed like, for smaller meetings. 

_Lock the door._

Hux didn’t even need to think, he just did what he was told. 

”Get on your knees, and bend over.”

 

The floor seemed clean, but how could he know? He guessed droids were responsible? He didn’t really care but maybe he should, it seemed clean but all kinds of dirt and disgusting things could be hidden right there, without him seeing it, and he didn’t want to, but knew what might come. 

”Down.”

Kylo put a boot on Hux’s head, gently pressing his face to the floor. 

”Little toy.”

Hux didn’t respond. 

He felt a flutter of something, the Force maybe, untying his scarf, and he felt Kylo’s smiling through his mind. 

”Good toy” he said, purring-like, and folded Hux’s uniform-collar down to fully expose the hidden collar underneath. 

”Did you do as I said?”

Hux’s lips and face was pressed against the floor, Kylo’s boot pushing him down, keeping him there, but he had to respond. ”Yes, master.” The floor tasted of metal and alloys, cold and chemicals, maybe? He wasn’t sure. 

A smiling Kylo filled his mind. 

”Good toy.” Purring. So satisfied. 

 

The boot left Hux’s neck but he kept his head down, he hadn’t been ordered to anything else, and heard Kylo’s boots as he walked away from the table, around Hux, slowly. Excitement flew through Hux, keeping him down, breathing against the floor, waiting patiently on what was to come. 

”Get up, little toy.”

”Yes, master.”

Hux began to get to his knees, and felt a boot between his shoulder-blades. 

”Slowly.”

The breath he drew went like a shiver through him and his eyes fluttered closed. ”Yes, master.”

 

 

He stood up. Slowly. Kylo keeping watch, he could feel the gaze over his back. He didn’t turn around. 

”Step forward.”

”Yes, m…”

A hand reached up and grabbed a handful of his perfectly groomed hair, messing it up completely, and Hux smiled. Kylo pulled his head back, cutting of Hux’s words. 

”Be quiet from now on. Not another word. Do you understand?”

Hux was quiet. He couldn’t nod, since Kylo had his head in a tight grip, making his breathing quite forced, but Kylo didn’t seem to need anything more. 

 

Slowly, Hux was pushed forward by the hand in his hair, until the table pushed against his midsection, but the hand didn’t stop, and he was forced to bend over. Slowly. 

Had he not been twisted so he couldn’t close his mouth, he would have smiled. He liked this. 

The feeling fascinated him beyond words, but he _did_ like this. 

So, so much. 

When Kylo’d pushed him down against the table, Hux pushed his ass up against him, twisting his back just so, and felt Kylo’s crotch against his own ass and he just wanted to moan. 

Though he couldn’t, because Kylo still held his head bent back, and that made it even more enjoyable. 

 

Kylos other hand stroked over Hux’s lower back, down his side, over his hip, closing in over his ass. 

”I noticed there’s been trouble since I said good bye.”

The hand stroking up again, inside his jacket, fingers bending to linger just inside of Hux’s pants. 

”So little time has passed… and you still manage to fuck things up.”

The hand letting go of Hux’s hair, but instead put pressure down over his neck, his face getting pressed against the table. It was cold, and metal, not unlike the floor. 

 

”You’re such… a bother, really. Keeping me occupied, when I should be doing… other things. And for this, you can’t even keep your big mouth shut for even the shortest of times, can you?”

The fingers inside his pants disappeared, and Kylo took a small step to the side. 

”You’re disobedient…” That disappearing hand hit Hux’s ass hard; a loud clap, and Hux groaned, twisted his body, and then the hand wasn’t touching him again. His body steeled itself, hands trying to grasp something, but the table was smooth and wide. 

”… you’re inexperienced…” Another spanking, as well as pressing Hux harder down onto the table as he screamed wordlessly, forcing him to quiet down. 

”… you’re loud…” Again. Hux squirmed, gasping in pain. 

”… you can’t keep your mouth shut…” Another, and Hux squealed through clenched teeth. 

 

Kylo kept his hand on Hux’s ass, squeezing it, and bending over until Hux could feel Kylos warm breath over his neck. 

”But you’re such a good fuck-toy.” A kiss on his neck, shifting his hands a bit, warm breath turned into hot shivers turned into lust. ”It makes it almost worthwhile.”

Kylo suddenly let go, stepping away. Hux was left disoriented, hurting and lusting and practically nothing else, and he pushed himself up over the table on shaking hands. 

_Turn around, and get down._

Not that he could use his legs much anyway; they felt like jelly and he fell down on the floor in front of Kylo, knowing what he was going to order next, and he felt his lips swell already. 

 

 

_So eager._

Kylo unbuttoned his pants, all while Hux stood on his knees in front of him, staring intently at his hands and fingers and the fabric underneath, how they pushed it away, how they reached inside, pulled and prodded and suddenly the whole of Kylo’s cock was right in front of Hux face. 

”Do you want to taste it?” Kylo whispered. Hux leaned forward; or tried to, but was hindered by Kylo pushing him back gently. 

”Not yet, fuck-toy. I’m not doing this for you.”

 

Hux almost said ’yes, master’, but stopped himself before any words formed, and it sounded more like a failed moan then anything. Kylo snickered above him. 

”So… you’ve never gotten anally fucked before me, have you? So sad… your body is made to be fucked. Especially that tight ass of yours. To have you bent over a table like this, and just… fucked. Senseless. Ass high in the air, longing for a cock inside it, those little moans you make… Until you can’t even walk away. Wouldn’t you have liked that, before me?”

 

Silence. 

 

”Ye…” but Hux couldn’t end the word, something stopping his breath, the Force he guessed? It was a strange feeling, not being able to form words, move his lips, but nothing to hold them there, just being purely… unable. 

Fascinating. 

Arousing. And comical, as the Force definitely shouldn’t be used like this, what if the great masters knew about this, the Supreme Leader knowing his prised apprentice used the tools of his trade in this way. 

Such a scandal this was. 

But right now, that didn’t matter at all. All that mattered was that Kylo mentally invited Hux to suck his cock, and as soon as the curious sensation of not being able to speak disappeared, Hux was more then happy to oblige. 

 

He kept his hands on his thighs, reached out his tongue to lick the tip of Kylos cock, a generous part of his tongue touching, circling, hearing Kylo let out a low breath. 

”Didn’t I tell you to keep quiet, earlier?”

Hux smiled, closed his eyes and let his lips ghost over the taunt skin, his tongue still circling, slow strokes between his lips and the cock. 

”Do a good enough job and I might… oh… forgive you.”

Being set up like this. Kylo had never given him permission to actually speak, so, Hux guessed it was theoretically his fault. He’d tried to say ’yes’, even when being ordered otherwise. 

 

Not that he cared much about why he was being punished. 

 

A surprising thought, actually, as Hux began to suck in Kylos cock in his mouth; he didn’t really care? He should. This should be a punishment, something he did against his will, it was all part of the game, wasn’t it? 

But he _wanted_ this, so bad, to feel Kylos cock over his tongue, between his lips, pushing his head forward and feel the pressure against the back of his throat. Shifting his breathing slightly, opening his throat wide for Kylo, pushing him deep, doing his best to not choke, pulling it back out, moisture collecting in his eyes because of the effort, tongue lazily licking circles inside his mouth. 

Teasing the underside of Kylos cock, hearing the responding breaths, deep and open-mouthed, the only thing connecting them being his mouth. Kylos hands still holding his pants down, Hux’s hands still on his thighs, the hairs around the base teasing his lips and chin, pushing deep, again, pulling back slowly, pushing deep, again, again. 

Hearing the moans deepen, quicken, mouth closing and making the sounds even more forced. Trying to control himself, but not able to; Hux felt such pride inside him at that, that Kylo needed to bite his lips to not moan out loud, because of what _he_ was doing to him. 

Fuck anything else, he could stay like this forever. 

Holy fuck. 

 

 

Was this what people lost face over? Was this the base of all scandals? Why?

Why would anyone EVER hold feelings like this from anyone?

Why had Hux not questioned it?

_Why had Hux let himself be part of that system of oppression?_

 

 

And all because of Kylo. 

Because of a Knight, a _Leader of Knights_ , pushed him against a wall and told him to say ’no’. 

And he didn’t?

Didn’t say no. Didn’t take the hint. Didn’t… pull back, push away, didn’t want to. 

Didn’t want to stop him. 

 

And when he had the full ability to make his own choice, to end it, to… talk, even. He’d chosen not to. He’d chosen to leave his greatcoat and hold his hat. He’d been confused, so confused, when Kylo’d first tried to… be gentle with him. Trying to give as much as he received, and Hux had just… pushed away. 

Pushing Kylo towards being dominant. 

Towards… this. 

Hux sucked his cock in deeper, a sudden movement that left Kylo straight out gasping. 

This was what would end his career. 

If it came out into the open. 

And Hux just wanted to smile. 

 

…

 

No. 

 

Fuck that. 

 

Fuck all of that. 

 

Fuck all of this. 

 

Fuck Kylo, but mostly, fuck this fucking system. Fuck this idea that some feelings were better then other, some kinks better then others, some ways of living _better then others_. Fuck the Republic, fuck the First Order, fuck the Supreme Leader, fuck… 

 

Wait…?

 

 

Oh stars. 

 

Kylo grabbed Hux’s hair, gently, but Hux was already pulling back, looking up at Kylo with big eyes, scared even. And not in the ’I’m gonna be punished’ kind of way. 

Pure fear that he’d forgotten his place. That he’d thought, even though Kylo could hear, what he’d thought, oh stars… 

 

”You’re thinking some really dangerous thoughts, little pet.”

 

Hux swallowed, eyed big with fear. 

 

Kylo looked back down at him. 

 

 

Silence. 

 

Hux didn’t dare to even breathe. 

 

 

Until Kylo moved. Almost falling down into a hunch, in front of a terrified Hux, but he didn’t strike out, didn’t… nothing. 

Just put his hands around Hux’s face and stared at him. 

 

Silence. 

 

_Would…._

_Maybe…_

_Do you wa…_

”Uh…” Kylo tried to say something, failed, tried again. ”… talk about…” _… it?_

 

But… 

_No I won’t, tell or punish, I won’t, I… Hux, I think…_

… but how? Is it… could it happen?

A very small smile on Kylos face. _What? You controlling the military, or me defeating Snoke?_

Hux let out a very small laughing noise. 

I guess… Snoke?

_He’s dark. Not invincible. Summing me to finish my training… you know how Sith become masters? They challenge their mentors. They take their places. They… become stronger._

_Better._

_I’m so much stronger now._

Hux actually smiled. More of relief then anything, but a smile none the less. 

You won’t kill me…?

_No, little pet, no, don’t… don’t think that, ever._  

_I’ll never, ever kill you, little one._

Kylo pulled him close, both standing on their knees, a close hug and Hux circled his arms around Kylo and they stood like that, unsure how long, some time, a forceful but careful hug, so many feelings. 

So much inside both their minds. 

Hux could feel it; Kylo opening up to him, thoughts spilling out into his own mind, just as his must spill into Kylos, feelings of relief, affection, thoughts of plans and risks and fear and _what if…_?

 

This was… 

 

Far from anything planned. 

 

Far, far from anything imagined. 

 

This was… 

_Heresy?_

Close to it? 

Hux smiled at Kylo, the hug letting go enough for them to meet eyes, and foreheads, their breathing mixing between them and thoughts in their minds, unsure whose thoughts started and ended, just a mess of feelings and impressions and ill-thought of plans and ideas and everything in between. 

 

As well as Kylos head against his. Hands around his waist. The feeling of affection coursing through them both. Of comfort, safety, even… 

 

What a strange day this was becoming. 

 

And all because of this individual, holding his arms around him, still with his cock out and semi-hard. The absurdity of it all. 

 

”I fucking hate you Kylo” Hux said.  Out of nowhere. He didn’t know what he’d said until after it hung in the air. 

 

Kylo smiled even bigger at that. ”I love your hate.”

 

Hux didn’t know what to do at that. So he giggled. Freaking _giggled_. And then he just couldn’t stop. And Kylo being so deep inside his mind, so intertwined in it all, of course he began giggling as well. So their hug became more of a support for holding them both up-right, which didn’t do much at all, so they fell over, which made the laughing worse. 

So here they where, two of the most powerful individuals in the entire universe, in a pile on the floor, in an unknown little room on the biggest destroyer in the First Order’s fleet, semi-clothed and one dick still in the air, and they were _giggling._

 

What

The

Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - lots and lots of plot. Sorry?


	16. What if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux goes through a lot of thoughts.   
> Kylo blushes.   
> And what if Phasma, reconditioned and on the trail of something hidden, would come to know? What if she would understand?  
> What if?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot. Mostly just plot. Some cute as well.   
> Sorry for not getting back at all comments - I love to get notifications about them, I smile and blush and it makes my day. And then I don't check them out for... weeks, at times.   
> I'm not always aware of time passing.   
> Take care, and leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it <3

The laughter became silence. 

 

Broken by a soft snicker. 

 

Hand pushing up over Hux’s cheek, lining his face, Hux opened his closed eyes and saw Kylo bend towards him, close enough to be everything Hux could see. Eyes filled with Kylos dark, unruly hair, his sly smile, his dark eyes. 

A gentle touch down his jawline, traced by Kylos gaze. 

 

No words, but it didn’t feel like silence anymore. 

 

Another snickering sound, small, almost too quiet to hear, both his hands on either side of his face, holding him, breathing over his face, heavy, irregular breathing, a feeling inside his mind, emptiness where thoughts couldn’t be, Kylo maybe, inside him, just feeling, just existing, just being there?

 

_What if…_

 

Hux kept quiet. Both in thoughts and body. 

 

_What if we could change everything?_

 

That wasn’t possible. 

It couldn’t be. 

Snoke, the Order, the supreme reign which they would establish… 

_You know that’s lies…_

 

But it’s… 

No. 

How?

 

_… little pet…_

 

Feelings, thoughts. About not hiding, about Phasma not pushing, pulling his scarf, about him not using other officers sexuality as a threat for blackmail, about neither of them being scared, about not making plans to abandon ship and save what little they could, thoughts that didn’t exist, that couldn’t, it was too much… 

 

_But what if?_

 

Hux didn’t dare think anymore. Thoughts born in lust and passion and scandal shouldn’t decide the fate of billions. 

It shouldn’t. 

Hux looked deep into Kylos eyes. 

 

”What if…” Kylo paused. ”… we just _tell_ Phasma?”

 

”No…”

 

Dark, deep eyes, holding onto Hux. 

”Think about it. What if?”

”No.”

”Your friend. Your _ally._ Threatening to take _me_ on, for you, to save you, what else has she done, how did she rose to stand beside you, how come you’ve both used this before, how come she _knows_?”

”No…”

Kylo pauses. 

Looks at him. 

”What if she understands?”

 

~*~

 

Time wasn’t acting right anymore. Hux kept staring into Kylos eyes, but time was still, thoughts that shouldn’t exist inside his head and he wondered, thought, about what Kylo said, about what Kylo had insinuated, about the thoughts that must rush through his mind. About what he’d himself thought, about it all being too much, fuck the system, what if, what if…

 

Hux could barely breath, because what if, _what if?_

 

Time was still. 

 

 

At least, until a call came through. 

 

~*~

 

Hux averted his eyes, moved to sit up again, reaching for his pad. 

”I have to take this.”

Hux couldn’t meet Kylos eyes any longer, because he knew what they said. 

 

”No, you don’t.”

Hux didn’t answer him. There was an option to not show himself, to accept the call without holovid, and he took it. Cleared his throat. 

Kylo leaned back against the wall behind him. 

 

”Phasma. What is the problem?”

”General Hux. Where are you?”

”That is none of your concern, Lieutenant.” A worried look at Kylo, who responded with a comfortingly direct gaze. 

”You know it is, General. You know why. If you don’t tell me, I’ll come find you.”

”Step down, Phasma. That’s an order.”

 

Silence pressed between them, Kylo, Hux, the caller. Kylo met Hux’s worried eyes until Phasma responded. 

”Yes, sir.” There was something akin to hate in her words. Kylo got a glimt of empathy in his eyes, and Hux looked away. 

”Do you understand, Lieutenant?”

”… yes, sir.”

”And don’t call me again unless it’s Code Red or higher.”

”… yes, _sir_.”

Hux ended the call. 

 

Kylo kept his distance. 

Hux didn’t know what he wanted anymore. 

 

Silence. 

 

_We could still try…_

 

But Hux didn’t answer. He got to his feet, and started to gather his things. 

 

~*~

 

Hux had actually gotten back to his quarters without any incident, surprisingly enough. Kylo’d given him his over-coat, promised he’d be hidden from sight by his use of the Force, and Hux doubted every single word of it, but he didn’t have a choice. 

Well not a choice he’d make any differently, anyway. He was NOT going through the ship in a stained, crumpled uniform, no matter the circumstances. It really was surprising what little play could give such a prominent mess. 

Hux kept fussing over it, after the call from Phasma. 

Kylo snickered at him then. Hux shut him up by kissing him. Kylo accepted it. 

It felt… real. 

 

Not that he’d complain, really; he felt strange, like being… the toy, the pet, but also more of a companion, and he wasn’t sure what to think of it. 

”Like you’re ever sure of anything between us.”

”Well, I’m sure you’re reading my mind pretty much constantly.”

”Don’t flatter yourself.” Kylos smile was genuine. Beautiful, even. 

 

Kylo had blushed at that. 

Which was among the cutest things Hux could imagine. 

Kylo threw his scarf at him. 

 

~*~

 

They hadn’t really talked about Phasma after the call, and Hux felt growing uncertainty on what it meant. Was Kylo going to leave him to the wolves and hope his own reputation, and the protection of Snoke, acted as a shield… No, he wouldn’t, and Hux knew it. 

Kylo could have abandoned him so many times already; could have been off the ship and fucking someone else several cycles ago. 

 

He needed to let that kind of paranoia go. 

At least concerning Kylo. 

 

 

And still, a little voice kept telling Hux that he was going to suffer for this, for trusting Kylo, for not running the moment Phasma saw his bruises, and he did all he could to stop that voice, but it kept whispering. 

Even though Kylo himself had actually told him that he’d help. 

Even though the kiss he’d given before leaving Hux had been… special. Just a kiss. Between them, it was so much more. Collars and leashes and toys and… cuckolding, was it called?… between them, it was the norm. But a single, little kiss?

 

Different. 

 

Like… 

Something new?

 

Hux shook his head. He didn’t really want to delve into the feelings that floated up inside of him at the thought. 

And even as the little voice continued to rattle on about plans and contacts and betrayal, Hux felt himself smile as he looked in the mirror, and saw bruises form over his naked body. 

 

~*~

 

Getting back on the bridge the next cycle had been bordering on uncomfortable. He’d logged his delayed presence last cycle as temporary stress related sleep-depravation, which… wasn’t all that far from the truth, in all honesty. Just not exactly the truth, but still. 

 

Phasma, with her helmet on, was back at her usual spot, and never seemed to let her eyes of Hux as he walked in and took command. 

A few reports, but nothing had really happened, as usual. This ship and it’s crew was too precise, too perfect, too well-trained to let anything escape their grasp. 

At least momentarily. 

He thought of how they’d handle it with him being the single leader. 

Thoughts from last night floated up in his mind. 

About him being ’forced’ to suck cock in an empty meeting-room and mentally discussing the… no. Don’t think about it. 

 

A glance at Phasma. No response. 

 

He wondered if she suspected anything close to the truth. Probably not. Reconditioning usually took most humanity away from the subjects mind. And really, what’s more damaging then individuality in their great command structure? 

Hux felt his smile turn malevolent. 

 

He had a secret now. 

 

And more then one ally on his side. 

 

Maybe Kylo was right? 

Maybe Phasma would listen?

They’d always been… close, as much as the First Order allowed, and they’d helped each other out. Framing, lying, pushing the right buttons in people, she’d always been his accomplice. Now, she was his… what? Misjudged protector? Concerned body-guard? Or a loyal slave to the First Order?

How strange, to think those things. When not so long ago he’d been considering reconditioning himself, just to be a better asset to the First Order and the galaxy in all. 

 

But what if. 

What if. 

Now, after that fucking (amazing) kiss, he just kept thinking _what if_. 

He tried to blame Kylo for it all, but… Kylo wasn’t the one to put the thoughts in his head. Not the first, stray thought, at least. Maybe the ones about Phasma, but… 

 

Kylo’d gone back to his quarters, probably, Hux didn’t know. Not after he’d been left at his place, to clean himself up. get some sleep. No particular plan in mind, beside ’not get caught’. 

Simple in theory. 

But that fact that Hux found himself suppressing smiles throughout his shift, and the way Phasma stood of to the side the full duration of it, and… well, fuck. This wasn’t going as planned, was it?


	17. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit's going DOWN! Phasma is not letting this go, and Kylo... is his usual ass. Hux to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Long time no see. Too much life. Everything just happens so much.   
> Thanks for kind words. Thanks for commenting. You ppl are wonderful <3 So here's an really long chapter just bcs. Not much smut tho. That's for next one, if you couldn't guess...

Hux, being happy that Phasma couldn’t read minds, saw her walk out of the bridge some time before the end of his shift. A slight feeling of relief, followed by angst that she’d go to Kylo. Confront him, maybe. Stupid, but daring, and she’d never been one for subtle plans. That had always been Hux’s job, with Phasma supplying the muscle. 

 

She’d been more then good at it, too. 

 

Fuck. 

Kylo was going to kill her if she pushed too hard. Hux hoped they both had more self-control then that, but… Yeah, he knew better. 

Fuck. 

_Fuck._

 

And what could he do? Try and run after her? Tell her the truth, that he was Kylo’s fuck-toy, and he was getting these bruises _willingly_? She wasn’t gonna believe that. Not after all they’d been through. 

Hux had always been the one in charge, desperate for a leading position, pushing and pulling and threatening his way up the top, aside from his strategical intellect. With Phasma by his side, for most of it, actually. 

 

He’d even helped her, once. Got her out of a… situation, concerning a particular non-gendered human, the child of an diplomat. 

They’d never talked about it. 

They’d never talked about anything, really. 

They’d just… been at each others side. Ready to do calculated risks, to help each other, to… 

And now, she was trying to expose Hux’s secret, knowing that he’d never had one before. Not like this. Not… bruises, unexplained time off his shift, refusing to even tell her what transpired, not even hint. 

Of course she was pissed. 

Even before reconditioning she would have been pissed at him. 

 

Hux kind of lost face, for a moment. 

_Oh_. 

So that was the real problem?

Him not being… 

 

But they’d never talked?

Well… 

 

There hadn’t been anything to talk about before, right? And now so much was different. So, so much. 

Fuck. Hux needed to catch Phasma, or Kylo, before they got teeth to teeth on each other. 

 

~*~

 

The part of the First Order that Hux had found most beautiful was that it didn’t care for individuality, or personal feelings. It wanted control, to protect and manage the almost unlimited universe they had before them, and they wanted to unite it under a common goal - power, control, and efficiency. 

Now, that didn’t have the same comfortable ring to it as it used to have. It had been a way to gain control, to establish dominance and order and Hux had used it, so many times, he’d used it for his own gains, thinking he knew better, could do better, even _was_ better then those before him. 

That was how he rose to become General. 

It was how Phasma continued to stay at his side. 

And now it was the very thing driving them apart. 

 

Hux couldn’t leave his post. There was so many projects and order to go through and manage, and he still believed in the Order to know what was best, that it was the only way to manage such a grand co-existence of planets and races, and that his own personal problems wasn’t worth wasting the Orders resources with. 

The only times he’d left his post was when he couldn’t be of useful service - and despite worrying about Kylo, Phasma and whoever was close by, it wasn’t enough to shift his focus from keeping the Finalizer at full service. 

 

After all, they were soon to arrive. 

Just as Supreme Leader Snoke had ordered. To bring Kylo for the end of his training. 

Like he could ever let Kylo off lightly now. 

 

This had been a long, long trip. 

And Hux had no idea of how it would end. 

 

When the shift ended, he handed over his work and the command to the next in line, as per usual, and he was out. Walking mindlessly through the ship, thinking of using his com, dismissing it. 

 

Phasma wasn’t in her quarters, of course. Fuck. 

Another call. To Kylo, this time. 

”General.” Kylo answered, an small smirk on his face. 

”Can you tell me where Phasma is?”

”You lieutenant? Of course. She’s been gathering her courage outside of my quarters for some time now. I haven’t dared try and let her in, for fear of scaring the shit out of her, or getting blamed for intrusion on privacy or something…”

”You’ve been letting her stay there? Have you… what have she been doing?” Both relief and sheer panic wanted to claim Hux, but he pressed all emotions down, as much he could. 

”What else can I do? Not like I can put her on a leash and call her…”

”Kylo!” Hux interrupted, only to get a smug looking face staring back at him. ”I mean… oh fuck, do you know why she’s there?” 

”Probably to kill me.”

”… and you’re okey with that?”

”She could try.” The nonchalance in his voice was almost a bit intimidating. Also arousing. The thought of that kind of power that came with such a statement… Hux shook his head. 

 

”Don’t do anything until I’m there.”

”As you say, _General_.” 

Hux let it slide, and ended the call without another glance at the holo-projection. There was more important things at play then Kylo pushing his buttons. 

 

~*~

 

Soon Hux was just a corridor away from Kylo’s quarters, and he slowed his pace. 

What was the plan here? It all depended on Phasma, really. What she wanted, and what she planned, and Kylo could probably easily get it from her, but Hux felt reluctant at that. Other then the purely legal ramifications of Force-reading someone against their will, Hux still wanted to believe Phasma was doing this for the best of them both, as well as for the First Order. 

 

Hux realised that maybe he should try and call Kylo again, come up with a plan, or just have him be ready, but he was too close for a holocall, as his voice would carry around the corner. 

 

_Don’t worry too much about that, little pet._

 

Hux stiffened, from confusion as much as shock, but soon got over it. 

 

_For a pet, you worry surprisingly much._

Well I’m a General first and foremost… 

_… well…_

 

The amount of feeling Hux felt at that single thought was intimidating. Maybe Kylo’s work as well? Not that he had opportunity to figure that out now. 

 

_But as you think, she’s here, she’s… well, she’s undecided. Wouldn’t take much to scare her into submission._

No, don’t. I want to talk to her. 

_She’s probably not going to listen._

Doesn’t matter. 

_Whatever you say, General. I’ll leave it in you hands now._

Meet me at the door, though. I’m almost…

_I already know, little pet._

 

 

Okey then. Moment of truth. 

Hux turned the corner. 

Met Phasmas eyes, her helmet in her hands. 

As the door opened with Kylo Ren towering in the opening, casually dressed and even him without a helmet, just a small smile and those black bangs of hair framing his face. 

 

To her credit, she didn’t back away, or seemed scared at all. 

”General Hux. Kylo Ren. I don’t know what’s happening, but know that I won’t let it…”

”Phasma, please listen…” Hux started, Kylo standing quiet in the doorway, but Phasma interrupted. 

”You really shouldn’t be here, General.”

”That’s not for you to decide. If I needed your help I’d…”

”You’re saying that you _don’t_ need my help? With those bruises, with this attitude you’ve…”

”Shut up, both of you.” Kylos voice was low and hard, and while Hux immediately followed the direct order, Phasma turned towards him with the same speed Hux’d seen so many times on the training-floor, but Kylo was faster. 

 

So much faster. And with so many tricks up his sleeve that Phasma just didn’t have. 

 

Hux barely had time to blink before Kylo was in front of Phasma, and Phasma down in a fighting stance, helmet on the floor, pushing up against Kylo, his arms around her neck, she pushed back and managed to get a hit that bounced his head up. Teeth clattering hard, Hux yelled ’stop’ and Kylo grabbed Phasma by her hair. 

She swung around, or at least tried to. Something stopped her. Hux held his breath, and looked straight at Kylo. 

”What are you doing to her?”

Kylo let Phasma turn around, but she didn’t take the swing at him. She just stared, confused, and Kylo met her gaze. 

”You will follow me into my room.”

”I…”

”You _will follow_ me, into my room.”

”I… will follow you.”

A moment of silence, Kylo looking for disobedience in his temporary puppet, and Hux was demoted to being nothing more then a spectator. 

Until Kylo stepped aside, glanced at Phasma a last time, before turning around ang gesturing towards Hux to follow. Hux watched Phasma, eyes lost somewhere around the back of Kylos head, and he felt really small. All the power of the military under his command and Kylo could control them all by simple thoughts. 

Hux grabbed the helm, laying almost forgotten on the floor. 

He wondered solemly about Kylos powers, how great they were, how far they stretched, and… 

_I’d never force you, Hux._

_Never._

 

The door closed behind them all. 

 

~*~

 

There wasn’t many chairs in Kylos rooms, and most of the space was occupied by the melted helmet of Darth Vader, or his bed. 

It was a really big bed. 

Hux sat on the outmost edge of it, not sure that his knees wouldn’t bend under him, and Phasma sat in the single armchair on the other end of the room. Not that it was far between them, and there was a few spaces available for temporary seating or storage. Hux’d seen Kylos robes draped over those makeshift benches before, spilling down onto the floor, but right now that stray thought didn’t give him any feeling of comfort or satisfaction. 

Kylo was pacing. 

 

Hux looked up at him, as Phasma was still sitting still, just staring. 

”Should she…?”

”I’m not sure how to contain her. She’s strong, but Force-holding her would be too intimidating, I don’t know, but I can’t just release her. Damn Hux, she’s fast, and _strong_. I’m gonna have a sore jaw for days after this.”

Hux actually smile, then, but it disappeared when he glanced back at Phasma. 

”Let her go, and stay back. I’ll talk to her.”

”No.”

Hux felt the general in him resurface, and Kylo actually stepped back when he met his eyes. ”Let her go.”

”Sorry.”

 

Phasma shook her head, grabbed the armrests, and looked around. Only momentarily disoriented, and not letting it hinder her from assessing her surroundings. 

The first her eyes stopped on was Hux; the next, Kylo. 

Both she and Hux stood up at once, while Kylo stayed back. 

”Phasma, please.”

”What have you done, freak?”

Kylo snarled at her, but didn’t respond, and Hux grabbed her arm. ”Phasma. Listen.”

Her eyes shifted to him, and the intensity of them was staggering, but he responded in kind. ”You need to stand down, Lieutenant.”

”This one is a threat.”

”No, he is not. Stand down, Phasma.”

She stared, but knew her place, and relaxed, Hux’s hand still on her arm. She stared at him, shifted her gaze towards Kylo, trying to keep them both in her view of sight. 

 

Hux let her arm go. Kylo leaned back against the wall. 

”I’m sorry.”

And suddenly Hux could feel two pairs of eyes staring at him. 

”For not telling you, or giving you the heads up.”

”… Hux, what are you talking about?”

Hux drew a deep breath. 

Exhaled. 

”Should I help?”

”Keep out of this or I will burst your ribcage open.”

”You could try.”

Hux walked in front of Phasma, who’d taken a step towards Kylo, who’d done the same. ”Kylo, shut up, and Phasma, please listen.”

 

Phasma didn’t seem to accept his command, but stayed put all the same. Maybe because he’d told Kylo to shut up and Kylo hadn’t killed him. Kylo also stood still, but he wasn’t leaning back anymore, and when Hux looked back at him he had his hands clenched into fists at his side. Hux turned back towards Phasma, who was glaring over his head, and took the mental step forward. 

”You remember the diplomat?”

 

Big eyes. Staring down at him. 

”I never asked, and you never told. I don’t need to know. I thought this was the same, but apparently I was wrong.”

Phasma still stared at him, confused, and she even stepped back. 

Glanced up at Kylo. Then back at Hux. 

”But the bruises…”

Hux averted his eyes at that, and swallowed nervously, but then heard Kylos voice from behind him. 

”I promise you that no one has tried to kill your Hux.”

Phasma shifted her gaze back and forth between them, still not sure, but Hux saw that she knew. She just didn’t know how to process it. 

He heard that Kylo walked towards them, and felt his hand over his shoulder, the other on his waist, and he let it be. 

”I… may have harmed him, but I promise you I’m taking care of him.”

Phasma glared at them. 

”Hux…”

He turned his head up, ready to met her eyes and tell her everything, but her eyes were filled with hurt and confusion, and the words stuck on his tongue. 

 

Then Kylo sighed, behind him, and the hand on his shoulder moved to his chin, and turned his head up towards Kylo. For a small moment, their eyes met; a question asked, and answered, and then Kylo kissed him. 

Softly. 

Lips against lips, gentle breath over his face, a small parting and tongue just touching his lips before getting pulled back. Hux has his hand raised before he knew, and it hung in the air, unsure where to rest. Not wanting to give into it, because of Phasma, but still wanting to lay his hand on Kylos cheek, holding him there, kissing him. 

But Kylo took the initiative, and before Hux could melt into the kiss, he pulled back. A single look between them, a fraction of a moment, and then Kylo stepped back, a hand still on Hux’s shoulder, but no other contract. 

Hux looked at Phasma, but couldn’t raise his eyes higher then her feet, and put his hand up over Kylos. 

 

For a moment, no words were spoken. 

 

”How… how long?”

 

”After Starkiller.”

”Actually, it started before that.” Kylo added. 

Hux didn’t respond, and neither did Phasma. 

 

”I… Hux?”

He met her eyes. 

”The bruises?”

Hux sighed. ”It’s consensual. I promise.”

She didn’t seem to understand. Or believe him, and Kylo interfered. 

”We share some fascinations. I’m sorry to scare you, with leaving bruises for you to find. But they weren’t put there without Hux’s consent.”

 

Another round of silence. 

 

 

”But… why?”

 

The questioned echoed. 

Hux sat down on the bed again. 

Kylo pulled back, his heavy boots on the floor, just a few steps. 

 

”Hux… How long?”

That question was different, and Hux knew it. It wasn’t about Kylo, or about the bruises. Phasma was asking him how long he’d known. 

If he’d climbed to the top as he’d done, using the means they’d both exploited, all while knowing that this was his desire?

”No, I didn’t know. I didn’t… you need to understand that this is new, for me, I don’t fully understand, I…”

”That’s why you didn’t tell?”

Phasma stared into Hux, and he met her eyes, held the gaze. ”I’ve never told you anything personal…”

”You’ve never _had_ anything personal to tell. Not since your early days, the first few years, and that was never particularly well hidden.”

”And you know this, how?” A sour tone sneaked into Hux’s voice. 

”The same way I knew about the rumours of your _fear_ , General. Or imagined fear, I guess?” Phasma glanced over at Kylo, whom Hux had almost forgotten was still present and listening. 

”So you days consist of training and gossip, is it? What are they saying now, that the Leader of the Knights of Ren has tried to kill me and failed? What will that do to bolster our numbers, that a simple assassination can’t even be done correctly?”

Phasma glanced down, and Hux was unable to tell her expression. 

”I haven’t told anyone, sir, so no, they’re not talking at all, really.”

”Why? Saving enough to take me down permanently, is that it? A single blow and it’s all…”

”No!” Phasma stood, suddenly, anger in her face and Hux wasn’t sure he’d seen this side before. It seemed… different then the anger she’d shown during training, or real action, or maybe that was because of the lack of helmet? ”Hux, listen to me: I’ve been at your side for _years_ , and I’m not gonna abandon you, you ignorant ass.”

”You will adress me with the proper terms, Lieutenant…”

”Or what, you’ll expose me? With your little secret still in my mind? Don’t try it, because I know you’re bluffing, _General_ …”

”Then you’re still a fool, and… ”

 

”Seriously, you’re like cats in heat. Gather yourself or I’ll have you both leashed.”

Kylos voice was deep and calm among the growing frustration between Phasma and Hux. Both of them was now standing, and they turned their heads towards Kylo at the interruption. Kylo put up his hands in a mock surrender-gesture. 

”Seriously though, you both need to calm down.”

”And that’s coming from you?” Phasma said, incredulous at being interrupted and lectured by Kylo Ren. Hux could see it in her stance, hear it in her tone of voice, and it actually made him take a mental step back and look the situation over. It was quite unexpected, with Kylo temporarily acting like the voice of reason. 

 

”Yes, it’s coming from me, because you both keep acting like idiots.” Kylo stood tall, his hands in fists by his sides. 

Phasma actually turned at Kylo, her impressive height and musculature emphasised, and her irritation and anger was tangible. ”You have committed treasonous acts against a First Order General and you have confessed to them in front of a witness…”

”Phasma, stop…” Hux pleaded, but was ignored. 

”… and you’re the one to call me ’idiot’?”

”Yes, because you’re now threatening the Leader of the Knight of Ren, apprentice under our Supreme Leader Snoke…”

”I’m just stating the facts, sir…”

”How chivalrous of you, too bad you’ve done this completely out of order. As you’ve noticed, you’re in MY room, without either sufficient weapon or armour and you’ve just threatened a close friend of the General themself. Not to mention that I’m never, ever, without means to destroy you.”

”You think your senseless threats can make me fear you? You’re nothing more then an overgrown magician with way too bad a temper…”

 

”Kylo, shut up, Phasma…”

”Be quiet, pet!”

Hux tensed, first because he’d been told to stay quiet, and the next second he felt humiliation and shame, and none of the fascinating kind, bubble up within him. 

”Kylo, what the fuck do you…”

”General, stay back…”

Kylo laughed, a raw and humourless sound. ”You play at power like you have any chance of winning…”

”Phasma…!”

 

Kylo raised his arm. Phasma raised with it. 

 

Her feet wasn’t touching the floor, her neck extended, hands grabbing at nothing. 

 

”Kylo, stop!”

”But why? She’s never been a friend to you and she’s here to kill me.”

Hux saw her feet dangling, she was still fighting, anger making her face 

 

”Kylo. Stop this.”

Kylo turned his head, looked Hux over, and his face changed. Gently, Phasma was lowered down onto the floor, ready to fight the moment her body was under her control again, but she didn’t act. She looked from Kylo to Hux, out of the side of her eyes, keeping focus on Kylo. 

”Kylo… You can’t.”

”She was going to out us!”

”So? Like you’re scared she might actually get that far?”

Kylo hesitated, his anger slowly ebbing away, sense getting back into his eyes. Hux gave himself permission to relax a little. 

 

”You choose interesting alliances, General.”

”I do. And so far, they haven’t backfired.” Hux looked pointedly at Phasma, seeing that she understood, that she was one of those alliances. That she was as weird  a ’friend’ as Kylo was, just in another way. 

 

The tension in the room seemed to fall away, and Hux took the opportunity to sit down. This was tearing way too much at him. 

For a moment, nothing much happened. Phasma let go of her fighting stance, standing up a little bit nervously, and Kylo suddenly fell backwards over the bed. 

”Freaking stars, Hux! It would be so much easier just tell everyone!”

”No, it really wouldn’t.”

”Ass.”

 

Phasma looked like she was thinking something over, regretted herself, and then began to talk anyway. ”So what now?”

 

”Well I’d rather…”

”No, Kylo, don’t.”

”I’m just putting it out there…”

”No, you shouldn’t.”

”You know I can strangle you from over here without even sitting back up?”

”But you don’t. Must mean you like me.”

”Fuck you Hux.”

 

Phasma was standing by, unsure, trying to contain her authority but failing. Hux almost felt sorry for her. 

 

”Phasma… I’m sorry.”

She looked up at him then, confused. ”What for?”

”For not telling you.”

”But… we never talked.”

”There was never anything to tell. Except now. And you noticed. I… shouldn’t have kept it from you. You know my history better then most. You’re the only one who knows when something’s up with me, and I’m grateful for your support, I just didn’t know what to do with it.”

She was quiet then, for a moment, before adding. ”I think I understand, sir.”

 

Hux looked up, saw that Phasma was looking at him in turn, and let something like a smile play over his face. Phasma returned the gesture. 

And Kylo was stil laying spread over the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: InsanitysQueen or NeverBeenACorpse  
> Swedish blog: NeverBeenACorpse.wordpress.com  
> Comment and kudos if u like this <3


	18. The reason why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma knows. Maybe she even understands.  
> But the question still stands, the question Hux never really dared to ask earlier: Why him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been shit  
> Don't worry. I finish what I've posted. But I've been shit. Also, don't worry about me, I'll live. Just sometimes it's hard.

They shared a few moments of silence and a few more words, and then Phasma left. Kylo hadn’t done much, or said much, but at least he’d scuffed back onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard, but his pose was just as lewd as before. Maybe even more so, as his legs where more spread then before, showing of his crotch in a way Hux found distracting. 

 

Kylo noticed. 

 

And smiled in the same way; lewd, inviting, knowing he was in control. 

 

”Hux. Why are you still here?”

”My shift have ended, and while I should get myself a meal, I find that I’m too distracted to move.”

Kylo snickered. ”Stars, Hux, when did you get so demanding?”

”I will have you remember that I’m General of the First Order, reporting directly to Supreme Leader Snoke, and I have the express _right_ to be…”

”Shut up and get on the bed, pet.”

 

Heat spread down under Hux’s collar, and quickly down his spine. 

Kylo smiled, as Hux got on his feet, eyes locked with his as he walked over to the bed. Bent down, slowly, on his hands and then his knees, crawling over the sheets. Kylo spread his legs more, as Hux crept up between them, lowering himself down, still not letting go of his eyes, even as he laid down fully on the bed, head resting just over Kylos crotch. 

A hand lost itself in Hux’s hair, stroking gently. 

”Well this wasn’t what I had in mind.”

Hux put a hand on Kylo’s knee, closing up between his legs, head resting on his hip. 

Kylo stroked his fingers through Hux’s hair, and Hux almost felt a need to purr, if he’d known how. 

 

”Do you really think she’s loyal enough?”

The silence had stretched out, a special kind of calm spreading in the room, and Kylo had thrown those words out there like nothing. Hux groaned lightly before answering. 

”I know she’s loyal enough. After all, I’ve got some strings to pull if need be.”

”That’s all? You trust her because you got dirt on her?”

Hux rose on is elbows. ”We have a mutual understanding now. We had one before, but now it includes your secret as well.”

Kylo looked down at him. ”It seems so cynical. That your trust for her only relays on the amount of dirty you’ve collected.” 

”It’s a mutually beneficially system. How we came to be here.”

Kylo snickered. ”And then I came and destroyed it all.”

 

Hux looked away, thinking about what Kylo’d said, before collecting himself and sitting up straight. He turned slightly, sitting crosslegged in front of Kylo, looking into his eyes, and Kylo looked back at him, with a guarded curiousness. 

”Why did you? To begin with. Why did you start it?”

”Would you believe if I said it’s because you’re so fucking hot?” Kylo said with a curved smile. 

”It’s an honest question. I expect an honest answer.”

”That’s not enough?” 

Hux stared at Kylo for a moment. ”You cornered me. And seemed genuinely surprised when I wasn’t appalled by it. Doesn’t seem like the kind of behaviour that expects an outcome like this.”

Kylo shrugged slightly, looking away in defiance. ”The way of the Force is…”

”Kylo.”

”Hux.”

”Stop this.”

”I thought I was the dominant part in this relationship…”

”You might be no part of this relationship if you don’t take my questions seriously. Kylo, if you don’t want to answer, you could just say so, and I’ll stop bothering you.”

Kylo sighed. ”No, it’s…” He threw his hands up in defeat. ”You’re just so uptight, so fucking picture-perfect of everything the First Order wants in a commander and you’re just, I mean even your clothes are fucking perfect. Not a fucking stain or wrinkle, always flawless and professional, and that stern fucking face of yours…” Kylo gesticulated in the general direction of Hux’s face, without looking at him. 

”Like, you have such a handsome face and glorious hair and complexion and you’re just ruining it all by doing nothing with it! You could be a holo-star, or the pride of any brothel, and you’re not even once been fucked? Do you understand what kind of a waste that is?”

 

Kylo looked up, and met Hux’s eyes. He seemed completely sincere, exhausted at the thought of Hux’s body doing nothing more then commanding troops. 

Hux couldn’t keep himself from staring disbelievingly back at him, a smile just underneath his confusion. Kylo seemed to notice, and his eyes became less dejected and more defiant. 

”Don’t tell me you’d never even thought it…”

”I actually hadn’t. I’d never thought of my body that way, and now I don’t think I’ll ever get it out of my mind.”

”You’re welcome. But Hux, I just… saw you, and how stiff you where, and how controlled everything around you seemed, a such unbelievingly perfect poster-pic for the First Order, and I just thought…”

 

Kylo took a moment to gaze over Hux’s body. 

”Thought what?”

”I just wanted to wipe that stiffness out of you, just wanted to see… how you’d look when you where all down and dirty, when you had something real up your ass and not just that imaginary stick of yours…”

”Kylo.”

”Hux.”

”Do you often fantasise about fucking superior officers?”

”You’re not superior to me, General.”

”Answer the question.”

Kylo had his hands around Hux’s waist, pulling him in closer, and Hux had gone from sitting crosslegged to standing on his knees over Kylo’s crotch, Kylo looking up at him with a lewd smile as he kept pulling him in closer. ”Sometimes I wonder what fantasies people have; their experiences, if they’d like it from behind or if they’re more of an ace kind of individual. If they’d rather give or receive, be on their back or on top, if…” Kylo’s hands where caressing Hux’s back, pressing him flush against his own body, Kylo’s head pressed into the front of his uniform. 

”’If’ what?”

Kylo didn’t answer at first, but gave another stroke over Hux’s back, down over his ass. Just as Hux was going to ask again, he grabbed a hold of him, and flipped him over; forcing him to his back, with Kylo following, so that they lay on top of each other on the bed. Kylo on top, between Hux’s spread legs, his face just a breath away from Hux’s. 

”If they’d make a good toy or if they’d rather be holding the leash.”

”Hm.” Hux tried to sound professional, but Kylo bit down on his neck, and the wondering humming turned into a moan. As Kylo heard it, he pressed down between Hux’s legs, shifting his legs so that he had more options to tease. 

 

For a moment, they lay like that; Kylo slowly grinding down on Hux, unbuttoning his clothes, Hux still with his legs halfway in the air. 

”So you’re telling me you did it pretty much because I was too… professional?”

Kylo stopped in the middle of a motion, and just kept still for a moment. Not looking up at Hux, he began laughing, but quickly stopped and met his eyes. 

”You make it sound like I had a plan with it all. I didn’t even think about it, I just kind of went with it, and then you… well, you didn’t respond as I’d expected.”

”What, you didn’t think you’d… arouse me, and still did it?”

”Hux, I don’t fucking think everything through, you know that.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow. Kylo looked away slightly before continuing. 

”I mean… I should have talked to you A LOT more before trying anything, but then they kept me under…” He looked completely away, and Hux couldn’t see the feelings on his face. But he felt how he moved away somewhat, up on his knees rather then pressing down between Hux’s legs. ”I’m sorry, I truly am. I just didn’t think, after the first time, I mean, being this submissive as you are and, uhm… your looks, your position… I just assumed you were at least as well-versed in fucking as any other really.”

Hux raised another eyebrow as Kylo looked back at him. ”’Well-versed’? You thought I was some kind of dick connoisseur, being the General?”

Kylo shrugged slightly, but smiled. ”I thought you were getting laid around the clock, to be honest, but just hid it well enough to not let anyone important find out. Or maybe sucked their dick good enough for them to keep quiet.”

 

The quiet that spread through the room seemed to go undetected by Kylo at first, who shifted up on his knees and stood above Hux, wringing his hands somewhat before sliding down beside him. He extended his arm, sneaking it around Hux’s waist, then he looked up at Hux again and saw the horrified confusion on his face. And he just started laughing. 

Hux wasn’t as amused, but couldn’t help a small smile that turned the corner of his mouth upwards. 

 

Kylo laughed for a moment longer, before hugging Hux closer. 

”Don’t take it like that, little pet. It’s what people with power do, they use it to get wealth, sex and more power.”

”You learn this in Force school?”

”Come on Hux, don’t play innocent. You would know the things officers get up to behind closed doors, especially planet-side. It’s the same everywhere, and I just get a much more intimate look into their dealings, because of this.” Kylo gesticulated to his head. Hux looked him over, before he just relaxed and let his head bob back onto the bed. 

”So you thought I fucked my way to power?” Hux didn’t say it with a dismissive voice. He was too tired after the fight with Phasma to be passively throwing shade, and Kylo didn’t seem to take it in a negative way, either. At least if the nuzzling on Hux’s neck was anything to go by. 

 

”Not exclusively. I saw how dedicated you where, how much you believed what you said… but you are the youngest General in the history of the First Order, and by far the most fair. So I assumed, and began to think, and then you were to interesting to just ignore, you know? You’d peaked my interest, and I just, uhm…” Kylo hesitated for a moment, his movements stopping with lips almost touching Hux’s throat. ”That first kiss wasn’t really planned either.” 

Hux sighed. 

”You’re not one for planning, I see.” 

Kylo chuckled. ”You ever thought differently?” Hux joined in with a smile, as Kylo playfully bit down on his shoulder. 

”I guess how you tied me up with that fucking toy made for some interesting planning, at least…”

Kylo tensed somewhat, and Hux regretted bringing it up, but the next moment Kylo continued like nothing. 

”Well… not that much planning, or else I’d made sure where your boundaries where beforehand. As a dom, it’s my responsibility to assure that you’re safe, and comfortable. Always.” 

Hux felt Kylo lean close, and place a trail of soft kissed on his exposed collar-bones. He relaxed, and closed his eyes. 

He was on the verge of moaning, before Kylo stopped. 

Hux sighed. ”So you’re saying you just wanted to mess me up, and realised I wasn’t as you thought of me, and then your drive got the better of you?”

”I guess. I mean, when I… in your quarters. I just… I wanted to hurt someone. So badly. And the doctors, I saw it in their mind, I saw how you’d been down there, looking me over… fuck. I just lost it… and then you fucking liked it, I felt it, _saw it_ , and I…”

 

A moment of quiet. Kylo resting his forehead on Hux’s shoulder. 

Hux was the one to break the silence. 

”You’d already lost your mind once, and then you lost it again, but for another feeling?”

Kylo was still for a moment, before chuckling softly. ”Yeah, I guess. And you… I mean I saw your thoughts and you weren’t only aroused, you _liked it_ , like _really_ enjoyed being pushed and strangled and it just, inside me, like… poof.”

”… wow, very well explained. I understand why you’re their leader.”

”Fuck you Hux.”

”Well, yeah, that’s kind of the point of this, right?” 

Kylo laughed softly, and pulled Hux into an embrace, carefully wrangling Hux’s body in under his own, one leg over Hux’s crotch, his face right over Hux’s. 

”Well. Somewhat, isn’t it? But I don’t think you’d come back so eagerly just for the fucking.”

Kylos’ hand sneaked up over Hux’s chest, his throat, squeezing slightly. Hux tilted his head back and let the next exhale become a soft moan. 

He heard Kylos’ breathing become deeper, his grip on his throat somewhat harder, until his moans had a wheezing note to them. 

With a kiss over Hux’s cheek, he let go. 

”But really… I’m sorry. For all I’ve done, and… I’ve learned a lot from you. Things I should have known beforehand. About asking, and about what I assume. I though… but even then, it doesn’t excuse anything and, all I’m trying to say - I’m sorry. I’m sorry I ever hurt you, ambushed you, brought someone else in without consulting you, and… Fuck, Hux, I’m so fucking sorry, I was such amazingly arrogant douchebag to you and I hope I never, ever do anything like it again… to you, to someone else, to anyone. I never want to hurt you, not like that, not…”

Hux put a finger over Kylos lips. 

”Sh, now. I forgive you.”

Kylo met his eyes. Raw feelings pierced through them, and probably through his mind as well. 

 

”I don’t deserve it.”

”Maybe. You were an ass.”

”I were. I hope to not be again.”

”I promise to tell you if you are.”

Kylo smiled down at Hux. A smile that was relieved, but had a predatory tinge to it, the way his eyes stared down at him, his exposed teeth, the way he’d positioned himself over Hux. He felt a jolt of arousal flow through him, right down to his crotch, which Kylo had straddled. Knees on both sides of his hips, leaning down on his elbows, completely covering Hux’s upper body with his own. 

He wasn’t leaning down, or putting pressure on Hux, but the feeling was still the same: Hux felt trapped, caught, and it aroused him immensely. Almost enough to scare him. 

Kylo leaned down, close to his ear. 

”It’s okey, little pet, I’m going to take good care of you from now on. I promise.”

Hux felt the shiver like ice that ran through him, while Kylo was still on top of him, their bodies barely touching. Kylo let his breath tease over Hux’s ear, making him whine slightly. He felt his pants growing smaller, or, less spacious. 

”But… not tonight.” Kylo said, and got of the bed. 

Just like that. 

Hux laid still, staring at the ceiling for a moment, before getting up on his elbows and watching Kylo pace over to the other side of the room. 

”What…?”

”I actually have important meetings scheduled. It might not be my strong point, but concerning the Knights of Ren, I have responsibilities. I can’t leave them, no matter how tempting it is to just…” Kylo looked Hux over with eyes that seemed to eat him up. Hux felt completely exposed, and it was an exhilarating feeling. 

”Are… hm, are you coming back?”

Kylo chucked slightly. ”Of course, my little toy. Wont be too long.” He met his eyes, that predatory look still dominating his features. ”I promise.”

Hux swallowed whatever words he’d thought about uttering. 

”And, a question…”

Kylo walked over to the bed again, hands behind his back, looking down with a suspiciously mellow expression. 

”How do you feel about cats?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: InsanitysQueen or NeverBeenACorpse  
> Love you all  
> Thanks for commenting. You're wonderful <3


	19. Isn't the collar enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's standing outside Hux's personal quarters, holding something.   
> Something that seems to move.   
> Something that need to be moved into another room if these gay guys shall do more then stare at each other. Which they'll obviously do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE BUT NOPE! I remember all my works and I WILL finish them ok.   
> Also feeling better, but as usual I have like all the inspiration and just so many energy to make any words go, so is what is. pls comment and kudos and such, lov ya  
> Also is 3.22 am and I should be sleeping but lol nope

”Mitaka, status update.”  
”We’re less then 24 standard hours från our destination, sir. Do you want the trajectory sent to your personal pad?”  
”No, that won’t be necessary.”  
”Sir, a private shuttle has been ordered ready by arrival by Kylo Ren. Should we accept the request?”  
Hux looked back at the lieutenant in question, who met his eyes readily. ”I doubt we could stop him, so yes, I suggest you accept it.”  
”Roger that, General.”  
Hux turned back to look out into space. He could almost see the planet they where heading towards, but he might be fooling himself; it was a small, almost inhabitable world, nothing like the past Starkiller Base, but none the less a vital part of the First Order strategic network.   
The world where Kylo Ren was supposed to finish his training.   
Hux stilled his thoughts.   
  
Not much later, his shift finished, and he was about to order the doors to his personal quarters opened, when he heard something alarming.   
At first, he thought it might be some kind of defective machinery; a kind of whining noise, a low non-human type of sound. He turned about, searching for the malfunction, seeing… Ren. Kylo Ren. Full helmet and everything.   
Holding something…   
”You never gave a clear answer, General.”  
Hux actually lost his face for a moment, something that only Kylo could ever get out of him.   
”Open the door, or else she might escape.”  
”Is… is that an animal!?”  
Kylo made a few correctional sounds, and Hux felt a shiver down his spine despite the budding panic. ”Hux.”  
Hux turned around, pressed the command, and turned back to Kylo as the door opened.   
”Kylo” he said in a low, pointed voice. ”How did it even get here?”  
”Don’t worry, it’s no breach in your immaculate control of this ship and it’s personell.” Kylo said, not at all as discreet as Hux was trying to be, as he graced past the chocked ginger in the doorway. ”I just have tricks most personell can’t resume.”   
A look that met Hux’s eyes, and in the confused thoughts of his mind there was a moment of stillness.   
But as soon as Kylo was past him, he regained his voice, and the most prominent trail of thought.   
”You brought a live animal onboard my ship?!”  
”It’s no big deal, she’ll barely nib at the resources onboard and she’ll share your space.”  
”It’s a live. Animal.”  
”You’re the General; you get to have some eccentric hobbies.”  
”It’s a live animal onboard a war-ship.”  
”And this is the safest space in the entire ship. Isn’t that right, little Millie?”  
Kylo scratched the little thing under it’s cheek, and it lifted its head and let of a pleased ’mwhur’. Hux could see it’s eyes closed in contentment.   
”Also. I might be gone for a while. I wanted you to keep a reminder, and not something you could take of whenever you felt like forgetting me…”  
”Kylo…”  
”Hux.”  
”That’s a live…”  
”Just open the door, pet.”  
As always, every single time that word passed Kylo’s lips, a shiver straight down Hux’s spine that curled up somewhere in his crotch. Hux cursed inside his mind over how Kylo could so easily affect him, and blushed as he saw Kylo smile with those thoughts.   
Ass.   
_Don’t be like that, little pet…  
_ Hux just turned around, and opened the door.   
  
~*~  
  
The orange tabby, which Kylo called Millie, pranced around the General’s personal quarters, getting accuantianed with her new surroundings. Hux stood and watched her, while Kylo sat on his working chair, draped over it with his oversized legs spread wide.   
”Why would you get me this?”  
”It’s a reminder.”  
”Isn’t the collar enough?”  
”No.”  
Hux was quiet at that, for a moment, looking at the way Millie was inspecting the covers of his bed; nose down, carefully taking a few steps at the time, sniffing away at his carefully made bed before hopping down and trotting into the work-space.   
”Where did you find her?”  
”Does that really matter?”  
”Well” Hux said, watching the little orange tail twitch as Millie found something interesting to sniff at in the other room. ”What does it eat?”  
”Meat, mostly.”  
”Is… is it house-trained? Like…”  
”It won’t shit in your bed, no.”  
Hux nodded slightly, still watching the tail and it’s small, twitching movements as it walked over his desk.   
  
Suddenly he felt a small pressure in the small of his back, pushing him forward, and he looked over at Kylo and saw his eyes focused on his body. A chilling sensation spread over him as he realised what was happening, and he willingly walked where the force pushed him; right into Kylo’s lap.   
Sitting down over him, knees on both sides of the Knight, placing himself comfortably over his crotch, Kylo’s hands grabbed hold of his waist, stroking carefully up over his torso.   
”I might be gone a while, my little pet.”  
Hux closed his eyes. Didn’t think of it.   
”But I didn’t want you to be alone, without anyone owning you while I was away…” Kylo’s lips pressed against Hux’s neck, the scarf in the way. Hux groaned at missing out on having Kylo’s lips against him, and violently ripped the scarf out of his uniform, letting Kylo see the marks he’d made as Hux tilted his head invitingly.   
He felt warm breath over his sensitive skin, letting out a shallow moan though open lips, clenching his teeth as Kylo pressed his lips down over him.   
His hips rolled forward, grinding down onto Kylo, who pushed up against him, his attire not enough to mask the building pressure of his cock starting to fill up.   
Kylo broke the bite he had on Hux’s neck, but still left his lips touching skin, whispering warm breath over it. ”My pet…”  
Hux moaned his name, pressing himself against Kylo’s body, pulling him into a tight and needy hug. Not at all worthy of a General, a small voice in the back of his mind told him, but he couldn’t care less. He pulled back just enough to look Kylo in the eyes, flickering down to his open lips, invitingly, and put a hand under his chin as he pressed his own against his.   
As always, Kylo’s lips where soft, warm, and Hux licked over them, claiming his mouth before pressing in, deepening the kiss.   
_Needy….  
_ He felt Kylo’s lips smile as the thought appeared in his mind, and he smiled back, never breaking the kiss, placing both his hands under Kylo’s face. Kylo let him angle his head up, slightly, making the kiss ever more intense.   
Hux groaned with pleasure as he felt Kylo’s hands trail down his waist, his big hands grabbing hold of Hux’s ass, hard. Hux pressed back against him, while pressing his upper body flush against Kylo’s, and felt Kylo’s fingers press into his flesh, his hips bucking up to grind against Hux’s hardening cock.   
The kiss calmed down, their breath mixing, and Hux left his mind open.   
_Should I fuck you here, in this old working chair, perhaps? Or make you crawl over to the bed, make you undress and beg to suck my fingers?_  
Hux hicchuped with lust at that, imagining himself crawling over the floor, naked, Kylo’s hard cock waiting for his lips. He met Kylo’s eyes, saw that he’d seen it too, and he smiled predatorily at the General.   
  
A small, unusual sound made Hux jump, and where it not for the hands holding him down he’d have stood up. He looked around, terrified that someone had come in or something had broken, an alarm gone of, but he soon found the source of the interruption; the little orange feline, standing on the bed and meeting his eyes, letting out another small mewling sound.   
”Kylo…” he said with a stern voice, somewhat muddled by the abrupt interruption to their budding session.   
All he heard in reply was a laugh from the Knight under him, who leaned back against the chair’s back, and when he turned to look at him he saw only a smiling, somewhat dejected look on his face.   
”I guess we’ll do it in the chair then.”  
Hux locked eyes with him, a stern look that didn’t at all fit with him sitting half-hard and on top of Kylo, but he pushed that thought far back. ”Kylo. I cant do anything while that thing’s staring at us!”  
A hand reached out and stroked his chin softly. ”And here I thought you’d enjoy being watched…”  
The thought came to Hux suddenly; on his knees, hands behind his back, naked on the floor, a mask over his head, covering everything except his mouth, which was gaping invitingly up at the cock right over him, which was on the verge of coming all over his covered face and open mouth. All while several other, completely naked and yet anonymous individuals stood around him, stroking their cocks, waiting their turn to give Hux their load.   
Hux felt his face grow hot, and for a moment he lost his momentum. Looking at Kylo, who smiled knowingly at him, didn’t help.   
”Uhm… but…” Hux stuttered, trying to banish the thought, all while he could almost feel the gaze of those unnamed individuals in his mind, and how hard it made him. ”It’s…”  
  
Another mewling sound made him turn around, again. He still jumped at it, his mind telling him it was some sort of alarm, but all he saw was that little animal, trotting around the bed, now staring at him from a completely different part of it.   
”That thing. It’s not the same. It just feels weird.”  
Kylo shrugged, and grabbed hold of Hux’s ass again, pushing him closer. Hux turned, put his hands on Kylo, and looked down onto him.   
”I could just lift it into a different room, if you’d feel better at that?”  
Hux thought of it for a moment, feeling Kylo knead his ass slowly. ”Yes, please.”  
Kylo closed his eyes, but smiled, as he lifted his hand. A small, confused sound came from behind them, but Hux didn’t turn to look, and soon it was shielded off in another room, as Kylo closed the door with a wave of his hand.   
”Better, my pet?”  
Hux leaned forward and brushed his lips over Kylo’s. ”Yes, master.”  
At those words, whispered over Kylo’s lips, he felt how Kylo practically purred under him. He leaned in, kissed him, and was rewarded with a hard, demanding kiss, as well as a hand over the back of his head, pushing him closer. Their teeth clashed, but neither pulled back, and Hux let Kylo’s tongue play with his own, teeth biting down on his lip, and a needy moan escaped him. Kylo pressed his ass harder, and then let go.   
He broke the kiss, and pushed Hux backwards. Hux stood up, on somewhat unsteady legs, his clothes wrinkled and pants tented over his crotch. Kylo stood before him, and for a moment that was all; an intimidating mass of darkness and power, and he was completely at it’s mercy.   
Hux got down on his knees, still looking up at Kylo, but soon shifted to his crotch.   
But Kylo didn’t let him; he grabbed hold of Hux’s hair, and pulled him back, almost throwing him down on the ground before pushing a foot over his neck.   
Hux groaned and exposed his neck to Kylo’s foot, which pressed down hard enough to make breathing harder, but not impossible. He kept breathing with a wheezing sound, and Kylo started to move above him. Hux had shut his eyes, and stretched out on the floor, arching his back from the floor and opening his mouth, but he could hear the rustle of fabric as Kylo undoubtedly undressed.   
  
The sound of fabric falling to the floor made Hux even more aroused, and he grabbed hold of the ankle over his neck, waiting for what was to come. Whatever it was; pain, pleasure, stimulation, or just being used. Opening his his slightly, he saw the black cape fall to the floor above his head, and he moaned through his wheezing breath.   
”Look at me, pet.”  
Hux angled his eyes up, and saw Kylo standing above him, completely naked from the waist up. He lost a breath or two at that.   
”Little insect, sprawled out all over the floor. I could squish you out so easily…” Kylo said, while pressing his foot down more, completely blocking Hux’s airways. Hux felt the now coming sensation of his head filling up with blood and lungs begging to be filled.   
Then Kylo’s foot was lifted, and Hux drew a deep breath.   
”On your knees, little one.”  
Hux rubbed his neck while getting up, and getting on his knees. Kylo stood before him, and put a hand on the back of his neck, which made Hux’s whole body shiver with both anticipation and fear of what might come.   
Gently, Kylo pressed his neck down, and Hux went with it without protesting. Soon his elbows touched the ground, and the pressure stopped enough for him to steady himself on all fours, but Kylo still kept a close grip on his neck. It was exhilarating; such a small touch, and yet he felt completely controlled.   
  
When Kylo let him go, he sighed, and wasn’t sure which feeling was most prominent; the loss of that security or the freedom?   
”Come, little pet. Crawl to me.”  
Hux looked up, and saw Kylo walking over to the bed. He smiled, with an open mouth, and began crawling.   
  


Kylo stood by the side of the bed at first, looking at Hux as he begun to crawl the short distance, but then sat down and began removing his shoes. Hux crawled slowly, methodically over the floor, ever closer, and Kylo seemed to completely ignore him for his shoes. He couldn't help but wonder what he had planned, if anything, but he liked not knowing. In everything else he needed control; Hux, the youngest general in the First Order history, earned by being in control of every minuscule detail of his life and of those around him. He was prepared for every eventuality, and knew the cost of such a controlled lifestyle. He craved control, demanded it - but here, and now, with Kylo, and not knowing anything about what was to happen, he felt a sliver of pure excitement crawl down his spine. He almost moaned by that alone. 

He was almost by Kylo now, but he didn't stop, instead he continued closer. Kylo'd removed his shoes by now, putting them down by the side of the bed, surprisingly controlled and neat for such an emotion-controlled being, and now sat with legs easily spread by the side of the bed. 

Hux crawled ni a line that was running down the center of Kylo, and right in the middle of those gorgeous legs. He could already see the bump under the fabric where Kylo's genitals where, as Kylo leaned slightly back over the bed with his legs invitingly spread, not hard but the surprising mass of those genitals was enough even without the filling blood. 

Hux's mouth hanged open, as he crawled in between Kylos legs, and up the side of the bed. Kylo didn't stop him, or encourage him, but instead laid still on the bed. When Hux crawled high enough to peak over, and when he managed to look away from his goal and peak at Kylo's face, he saw him smiling. Hux felt it like an invitation, and became bold; he ran his tongue over the fabric of Kylo's pants, and heard a responding low  exhale as he did. He could almost feel a stirring underneath as well; feeling Kylo's cock slowly obegan to fill with blood at such a sight; Hux so eager to get underneath his clothes. 

Not being hindered or discouraged, Hux felt himself gain a bit more daring courage, and so he looked up at Kylo, met his eyes, and stroked his hands up over Kylo's legs. Slowly, and while once again licking over Kylo's pants with abroad streak of his tongue, he let his fingers play closer and closer to unbutton his clothes. Especially his pants. Hux could feel them filling out, and noticed that Kylo shifted a bit under him; moved his legs just enough to let Hux continue, and to give space to his filling erection. 

The size that grew under Hux's tongue was beginning to reach a desirable level, one Hux was quite aquantined with by now, ad Hux felto even more emboldened by Kylo's passive accepthance of tis treatment, and pressed his teeth down gently over the almost fully hard erection. Kylo  let out an almost wheezing exhale, shifting his legs even more, and soon Hux felt a hand grab hold of his hair. 

"Aren't you getting bold, my little pet?" Kylo's voice was deep, thick with lust, and Hux moaned gently as he felt his head being dragged back, his neck extended, exposed. He felt his own arousal run in waves through him, and his hands was still working there way closer to unbutton Kylo's clothes, and that wasnn't i any way hindered. Feeling his neck bend backwards and Kylo pulling his hair with increasing intensity, Hux let his mouth open fully as he began opening up Kylo's pants. 

As he let one of his hands stroke down over Kylo's crotch, he felt the hand holding him let go of his hair, but instead gently run it's fingers down his face, lingering over his open mouth, fingers stroking his relaxed lips. Hux could feel him caressing his face, before one thumb got placed underneath his chin, and suddenly he was completely under Kylo's control again. Mouth closed, by soft pressure underneath his chin, and his hands still on Kylo's clothes. He hadn't been told off yet, and he felt maybe a bit too bold. 

"Little pet..." he heard Kylo purr, pressure under his chin increasing slowly, now almost pushing his head back as far as it would go. "Do you want something from me, my demanding little toy?"

Hux couldn't answer verbally, but let his hands trace over Kylo's groin, fingers trying to find  their way inside the fabric. Fingertips teasing their way over the growing erection, stroking softly as well as prodding to find it's way inside, teasing up the edges and folding them down, exposing Kylo's undergarments. Carefully stroking up the length of him, trying to straighten it out, getting it to stand straight under the last layer of fabric, making it touch Kylo's stomach. 

Suddenly Kylo leaned forward, pushing Hux backwards with more force, making him sit back down on his ass, staring straight up into Kylo's face. The look he gave him was... intimidating. Hux could feel himself shudder with a mix of fear and anticipation for what was to come; he didn't know. And right now, he loved that feeling. 

Kylo let him sit like that for a while, leaning back with his ass on his feet, legs bent under him, arms hanging down his sides, as he felt Kylo's breath all over his face. The thumb under his chin pressed a bit more, and Hux was looking up at the ceiling, and struggling to breath. He almost closed his eyes fully, letting out a soft and struggling moan, as Kylo came closer. 

Hux felt his breath over his face, and then the lightest touch of lips over his chin; then up over his cheek, the side of his face, pausing beside his brow. He felt Kylo exhale, his face still firmly in his grasp, and then Kylo's mouth moved slowly over to his ear. 

Another exhale. Shivers down his body, the faint sound of a moan through his almost closed throat, before he felt teeth bit softly into the flesh of his ear. 

The teeth pushed until it became painful, and Hux let out a small whine. A last shift of the teeth, closing a bit harder around his ear, and the Kylo let go. 

"What do you want to do, little pet?" His mouth was so close to Hux's ear that he could practically feel the lips over his skin, while Kylo's nose was nuzzled in his hair. "Do you want to suck me?" Hux felt his body shiver involuntary at the thought; Kylo's cock over his tongue, pushed deep into his throat, his hands over the back of his head and his own at the base of Kylo's cock, holding him angled right down his throat. He felt that Kylo smiled at those thoughts, at the picture his subconscious painted for him. "You like that, don't you? Little pet."

Hux tried to respond to Kylo's purring words, whispered directly into his ear, but Kylo didn't let go of his chin and he could do nothing more then try to smile, and twist his eyes to try and get a glimpse of Kylo; all he saw was the unruly black hair of his, mixing with his own, creating some interesting combinations. Instead, he tried to think it; tried to project how much he wanted it, how much he would enjoy it, how much he would love it... 

Kylo let his chin go, and he felt his hand stroke down his body, grabbing his waist and pulling him up on his knees again. Suddenly Hux was pressed against Kylo; their lips smashed together as Kylo pulled him close, almost devouring him with deep kisses and circling his hands all around his waist, almost lifting him from the floor. Hux moaned lustfully into the kiss, and the let himself get lost in it; opening his lips to let Kylos tongue in, feeling him bite down on his lower lip, grind his hips up against Hux's body, opening his mouth up to let their tongues touch, stroke carefully over each other, before almost fully closing his lips as he demanded a deeper kiss from him. Hux let his tongue play over Kylos lips, just a bit, just a tease, before he closed his too and pressed them against his masters. He could feel Kylo's body respond, pressing his own closer to him, one hand reaching down over his ass, grabbing him through the fabric of his pants, pulling him a bit higher up. 

"I should punish you for being so... demanding of me..." Kylo whispered between kisses. Hux tried to get himself up on his feet, but he was positioned just so that he couldn't put much weight on his knees, as they where barely touching the floor, but he couldn't bring his legs around because of how Kylo held him. Kylo's grip was firm and didn't let him push himself up any more then Kylo pulled him, so he shifted uncomfortably between one knee and the other through the kisses. 

"What do you think, little toy? Should I use you?" 

The whisper was hot against Hux's skin, leaving more then a shiver; he could feel Kylo inside him, inside his mind, pushing deeper, showing him what he could have, what they'd done together, how he could recreate any situation like those or completely new ones. So many pictures in his head, so many feelings pushed into his mind; seeing himself standing on his knees, mouth open and tongue out, ready to swallow whatever load was pushed down his throat. Seeing bodies before him; Kylo's, but others as well. 

_Would you like that, little pet?_

Hux saw, inside his mind, how he became surrounded by people, by so many different individuals, him being the main course, being the main attraction, being... used. Soiled. Fucked. He couldn't help but look; he couldn't keep his mind away from it. He wondered at the feelings, thoughts he would've had, should he be thrown into such a situation. Would it feel like this, like imagining it? Like what KYlo was showing him?

"Have you... have you ever done that? Such... such a thing? Before?"

Hux heard his voice, unsteady and dark, not knowing he'd spoken. He felt Kylo within his mind, smiling wide. 

"No. I haven't. Not as that, in any way."

Hux saw his fantasies for a moment longer, before the meaning of Kylo's words hit him, and he managed to shake his head back to reality. "What do you mean?"

Their eyes met, and Kylo was smiling a somewhat rueful smile, hiding a lot more then he was telling. "I told you. My Knights are mine. And, well, a few of them needed to get it out of their system. Seeing their fantasies and desires was too distracting, for the whole troop."

Hux looked at Kylo with another kind of look after he understood what he'd said. Kylo didn't say anything more, but his look became a bit uncertain; like he wasn't sure what Hux was thinking, or feeling. 

To be completely honest, Hux didn't know either. He was still stuck in the kisses Kylo'd taken from him, and in the fantasies he'd both given and been shown, and some part of him thought that he should feel right now. Feel more, then this; then this lust, this indifference, this intriguing curiosity about what might be behind those words. 

"How... hm, which ones?"

Kylo snickered softly. "Like you'd be able to tell them apart."

Hux met his eyes, dragged from his introspection, and responded with an equally sly smile. "I have full control of an entire Star Destroyer. I had Starkiller under my command. You'd be surprised at how many details I can remember."

"So scary. It's almost like you're back on the bridge, talking like that." Kylo smiled wider. "Little pet."

Hux felt the smile melt of his face, and he was back at sitting on his knees in front of Kylo, in his own quarters, before his own bed, halfway unclothed and with a distinct mewling noise from the adjacent room. 

"Fuck. The cat."

Hux tried to stand up, but Kylo put his hand over his shoulder, keeping him down. "Stay. She's fine. She's just attention-hungry, is all."

"You can sense her, as well?" Hux wondered. 

Kylo snickered. "Yes. All living things are part of the Force; it's all connected."

"Of course. I never cared much for Force-users. Barely believed any existed."

"Before me." Kylo added, with a calm voice. 

Hux snickered softly. "I'm still not completely sure you're real, if I'm totally honest with you."

Kylo laughed at that, looking away momentarily. Then Hux felt his hand cusp his chin, pulling him into another kiss; lips touching, soft but determined, holding his face comfortably close. 

Hux felt his mind clear, and a moment later Kylo pulled back, locking eyes with him again. 

"Come up on the bed. And loose your pants."

Without any more context, Kylo let go of Hux and fell backwards onto the bed. Hux stood up, felt the pain from his knees after shifting through uncomfortable positions, but then began removing his pants. As he pulled them down, he looked up to see Kylo pulling his shirt up over his head, and he paused for a moment, just witnessing his muscles and those beautiful arms of his work and move. He left his underwear on, before crawling up onto the bed unceremoniously, until he was beside Kylo, who'd placed himself in the middle of the bed after throwing his shirt onto the floor. Hux looked him over, before laying down next to him. 

Hux nuzzled in against Kylo's warm body, one arm over his chest and his nose tucked in against his shoulder, still with way too many different feelings fighting over what he should do with his body. The thoughts and fantasies was far from forgotten, and his body had taken to want more out of this then cuddling, even though he himself was fine with this. But he knew the lust inside him, and was sure that Kylo felt it as well. 

He didn't do much about it, other then cuddle in closer to Kylo. If nothing else, Kylo should have already noticed the rock hard erection pressed gently against his thigh, and the way Hux held him just a little too tight. He tried to not show it, to not demand or seem disappointed, but he felt his hips press just slightly closer to Kylo, just to get a little friction, a little release. 

He heard Kylo snicker softly, and whined helplessly in response. 

"I'm sorry, it's..."

"Little pet" was all he said, before he shifted on the bed, turning to face Hux. A hand came up to stroke his face, gently over his temples, down his cheek, neck, and then continued down his body. First it was just fingertips, gently stroking Hux's skin, but as the hand slowed down over his waist, Kylo put his hand over his skin, resting there for a moment; holding him one-handed around the waist. 

Hux moaned softly, and his hips bucked just enough to be noticeable, even as he tried to keep completely still. 

"You're right. You never got anything tonight, did you?" Kylos voice was soothing, whispered over Hux's head. "I toy with you, and then I give you nothing in return. You crawled for me, and I haven't touched you." Kylos hand moved again, down over Hux's hip. He felt his own body move; his lower back contracting, pushing his ass a bit higher, feeling Kylos hand stroke one side of it. Turning slightly, trying to get more, but his fingers barely touched the cleft between his cheeks, before it began to move back onto his hip. 

Hux writhed under the caress, trying to keep still but unable to ignore how much this affected him. 

"My darling little pet... how I mistreat you. Showing you fantasies, drawing out your desires, making you hard..." 

Hux exhaled forcefully as Kylos hand stroked down the front of his crotch; not grabbing his erection, just letting his fingers stroke over it, teasing, playing with the fact that Hux was rock hard and leaking, without doing anything to help. 

"What would you do, little pet, if I left you like this?"

Hux whined with need, lifting his eyes so to maybe meet Kylos eyes and show him how much he needed to be touched; just something, anything, just to ease the pressure. But Kylo wasn't looking down at him; he was holding him close, his arm under Hux's head, holding him close to his chest now, while the other was dragging it's fingernails over the skin of Hux's inner thighs. 

It was almost too much, threading on the verge of Hux self-control. Hux tried to say something, but Kylo chose that moment to drag a finger over the tip of Hux's cock, touching his slit and the pre-cum that was pearled there, dragging it down the head of his cock, stroking him slowly all the way down to the base, and Hux couldn't even remember how to speak. 

Hux barely had any control of his body right then; his hands pulled hard at the fabric he could get his hands on, his hips pushed forward in search of any kind of friction, any kind of touch to ease the painful desire coiled inside him. But Kylo wasn't giving him anything. 

Instead, Kylo pulled away slightly, moved his body away from holding Hux's, and Hux practically rolled over when not having anything to lean against. He bucked against the mattress, and moaned loudly into the pillow Kylo'd abandoned, now laying on his stomach, face down into the bed. He could barely think clearly. 

Hit hips bucking on their own, giving some kind of friction but far from enough, and he tried to calm himself. Kylo'd not given any kind of approval of this, of trying to get off, and Hux tried to get his body under control. Harder then it seemed. Especially when he felt Kylo straddle his thighs, and then pull his buttcheeks apart, teasing a thumb to Hux's puckering hole. 

"Do you want to be fucked, General?" 

Kylos voice was practically purring, his thumbs teasing Hux's hole open without any resistance, and Hux could barely gain control of himself long enough to whisper out a broken "Yes!". 

A hard slap fell over his buttocks, and he wheezed with the pain of his, feeling his hips buck, seeking pleasure to counter the pain. 

"What have I said, little pet?" Another slap, harder this time, and the pain made Hux gasp for breath, even though he lifted his ass higher, inviting another slap. "What do you call me?"

A third time, feeling the pain surge through his body, tensing his muscles and making his cock leak over the mattress, before Kylo allowed Hux enough time to regain his breath and answer. 

A deep breath, an deeper exhale, before Hux could manage to form the words "Yes, sir!". 

"Good toy." Kylo said, before slamming his hand back down over Hux's reddened backside, making him hiss with pain again. Hux could feel his stomach getting wetter, as his body was coiling over the mattress, spreading the leaking pre-cum all over it. He enjoyed this way too much, and his body didn't let himself forget it for even one moment. 

He felt Kylos hand spread out again, and then felt his cheeks spread wide, pulling his ass a bit higher, and he gladly followed suit. 

There was a moment where nothing happened, and Hux almost gained back his senses, before he felt the cold lube pour down over his asshole. The pain from being hit was still present, hot over his cheeks, and with the slightly colder gel dripping down his cleft, there was a lot of different feelings fighting to be noticed. At least until he felt Kylos finger, pushing slightly at his hole, easily pushing deep enough to feel the second knuckle slide inside of him. 

Hux let out a throaty moan, at that, pushing his hips back and swallowing Kylos whole finger in one movement, pressing hard against the rest of his hand. He heard Kylo chuckle, before the second finger unfolded, and began pressing inside of him as well. Hux tried to stay still, but didn't succeed, and was soon laying on the bed with two fingers deep inside of him, moaning loudly for more. 

"Damn, little pet... you're really bad off, aren't you. I could have skipped this, and just... begun fucking you. Just like that." Kylo said, pressing a third finger into Hux. Hux pushed back a bit slower this time, wanting to feel every knuckle press inside him, and Kylo held his hand still to let him set the pace himself. 

But as soon as Hux was pulling forward again, Kylo pushed his fingers in hard, and bent them at just the right way, and Hux felt his mouth drop open as a wave of pleasure rolled over him, dragging him hard through an orgasm that seemed far longer then it should have been. 

When he came back to his senses, the first he felt was the wet and warm pool of cum he was laying in, and then Kylo bent his fingers inside of him again, and he heard himself practically cry out with the painful pleasure of over-stimulation. 

Kylo held him like that, for a moment longer, before straightening his fingers and turning them while pulling out slowly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many long chapter bcs u deserve it. Hope it was ok. Also, more to cum, bcs these space-dorks are about to explore more bcs I'm about to watch the Last Jedi - FINALLY. Maybe tomorrow.   
> Tumblr: InsanitysQueen.tumblr.com i think


	20. "Seriously..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... the rest of the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut of a bit abruptly last chapter, just wanted it out there I guess and it was long enough. Haha. Anyway, here's the rest. It's just... smut. I mean if u want story u could seriously just skip this, is ok, not gonna judge. I just... write... quite explicit and apparently this happens when my mind is left alone. This and "A potato flew around my room" on repeat for the last 2 days. Seriously. I don't even.

Hux fell down on the bed, spent, no longer held up by Kylo. He could barely take in the world around them, but he thought he heard a snicker from behind him, but couldn't do much to respond to it. 

"Such a useful toy you are..." Kylo said, while placing his hand over Hux's lower back, pushing him into a position with his ass high over the rest of him. Hux obliged. 

"I think I enjoy you like this, my general. Laying spent before me, in your own cum. It suits you perfectly." Kylos voice was low, rumbling, filled with desire, and Hux felt himself shiver just from hearing it. Like he could feel what was about to come, that Kylos voice was enough to tell him exactly how the next moment was going to play out. 

"If only... you deserve to be displayed. Your body, those freckles... and I'm the only one to see them." Suddenly Kylo bent forward, pressing Hux's body down over the bed, grabbing hold of his hair and his waist. Hux let his mouth hang open as Kylo pulled his head backwards, stretching his neck, while pressing his waist down into the bed. He could feel Kylo's entire body press down over him, the hot skin against his, the hard erection pressing against his thighs. A little whispering moan came over his lips, and he felt Kylo smile into his hair. 

"I'm the only one to ever see you like this, isn't that right? So unfeathered, demanding, so incredibly sexual. All everyone else sees is just... General Hux, with a painful stick up his ass and such rigid posture." Kylo let go of Hux's hair, shifting to grab hold of his waist with both hands, bucking up against his ass while pushing Hux down. Hux bit down into the sheets, and felt Kylo's mouth over his head, catching strands of hair and breathing heavily over him. "But I get this... this toy, this little pet, with such a cute little ass... who's always up for another round. Isn't that right, my little toy? Could you take me, right now, like this, just after you've spent yourself?"

Kylo's voice was hoarse, and he was rutting against Hux's body, his cock sliding between his cheeks and making a mess of the redundant lube still spread over Hux's backside, but Kylo didn't even seem to notice; he was holding Hux down hard, sliding his cock over his ass, almost catching hold in Hux's relaxed hole, seemingly without much thought into what he was doing. Hux could barely breath, with Kylo's weight over him, and the continuing teasing that was Kylo's cock stroking over his body. 

He was spent, that was correct, but he was far from completely drained, and the way Kylo was stroking over him, now kissing his neck and dragging teeth over his skin, was only making him so much more intent on finishing this. For both of them. 

"Fuck me, master. Please fuck me now."

Kylo paused, for a moment, letting the words into his head. Like he'd barely noticed he was talking, how he was practically begging to fuck the sense out of Hux, and now his little toy was the one demanding more. Hux smiled, knowing it was him that made Kylo this way, and sensing what was to come. 

"My, my, little pet. But as you're asking so nicely..." Kylo almost whispered in his ear, before he took one hand away from Hux's waist, and pushing it in between them. Hux could feel him between them, grabbing hold of his cock, and carefully lining it up against Hux's hole, still stretched and ready and practically asking for it. 

He could feel the tip of it, teasing him, just enough. Hux whined, tried to push back, but Kylo wouldn't let him. The cum on the sheets was still wet, but not as hot, and Hux felt a chill run up his skin as he moved about under Kylo, but Kylo didn't give him more. 

Hux whined, again, biting the sheets and wriggling slightly underneath Kylo's hot body, feeling his yet hotter member push a little bit harder, pressing the whole head of it inside him. Hux moaned into the mattress, and felt Kylo grab hold of him with both hands again, lifting himself up on his arms, pressing Hux down by his waist, and slowly beginning to rut deeper into him. Hux felt every move, and his body followed with it; gliding over the sheets a little bit forward with every push from Kylo's hips, and back each time he pulled out, but never fully. He wasn't yet fully seated, and was still pressing deeper with each push, and Hux heard himself get louder with each one. 

Kylo wasn't speaking now; he seemed fully focused on Hux's ass, bucking his hips forward, pressing his cock deeper into him, dragging louder and more desperate moans from Hux's writhing form with each move. Hux felt Kylo's nails begin to dig into his skin, and he bit harder into the mattress, feeling the pain mix all too well with the pleasure of Kylo's cock inside him. 

With a last push, Kylo was fully seated; his cock fully buried inside of Hux, and he paused then, sitting up a bit straighter. Hux could feel him move his legs, but couldn't focus on it; he'd orgasmed just moments ago, but he could swear his body barely acted like it. 

Soon, Kylo was on his knees, having pulled Hux up with him, standing on all four with Kylo's cock still deep inside him, and Hux felt a hand stroke his lower back, and then up over his spine, before grabbing hold of the back of his neck. The grip was firm, and comfortable; it was a sure sign of Kylo's control over him, and Hux almost closed his eyes by that alone, but his body was still wrapped around Kylos big cock, and as soon as Kylo'd grabbed hold of him, he began to move. 

Hux put more weight on his hands, lifting his ass higher as Kylo began pounding harder. At first it was softer, pressing in hard but slow, making sure Hux could take all of him, but soon the pace changed to a much more unpunishing pace. Hux felt Kylo's cock deep inside him, pressing deeper as he shifted slightly, pressing in hard and pulling out almost completely, and Hux whined  almost painfully high as he wanted more, he wanted Kylo's cock inside him, and he tried to say it; tried to make his words work but all he could do was moan loudly. No words came out, and he didn't know what else to do, but it seemed Kylo knew exactly what he wanted. 

Kylo pressed in, hard, and the sound Hux made was barely human; the pace he set, pulling out and the forcing himself back in, was punishing, almost too much, but that was exactly was Hux needed. 

He felt his cock leak down onto the bed, even though there was nothing left inside him, but Kylo milked him so good, angling his lower back just right to stroke that sweet spot. 

Hux heard Kylo's laboured breath and punishing moans, hearing Kylo clench his teeth as he pushed in deep, feeling his cock harden, pulsate, inside of him, pushing closer, Kylo's hand so hard around his waist, holding him hard, slamming hard into his ass, pulling him back by his hands. 

Hux felt him tighten, push deep and keep himself there, felt him pulsate deep inside him, feeling him cum inside him. 

Kylo almost screamed, then exhaled in a moaned as he fell onto Hux's back, pushing his hips forward just a little more, seating himself deep inside Hux, dragging out his orgasm, milking himself inside of him. Hux felt his energy drain out of him, his legs and arms weaken and he fell down onto the bed, once again in a pile of cum, and Kylo slid out of him, draggin even more cum out, covering the insides of his thighs. 

"Fuck..." was all Kylo said, as he rolled of Hux, splaying out on the side of the bed, seemingly completely drained. Hux felt almost as drained as Kylo looked, but at least Kylo had the side of the bed with dry and clean sheets. Hux tried to glare at him, but didn't think he succeeded. It felt like most of his body just couldn't really do much more then breath right now. 

"Seriously..."

"Don't." Kylo said, smiling at Hux. "I... got caught in the moment. Don't judge me too hard."

Hux snickered into the pillow in front of him. "Seriously, I wasn't going to comment that..."

Kylo moved the arm, which he'd put over his face, and looked with one sleepy eye on Hux. "No?"

"No."

Kylo looked him over, then turned towards him, resting his head on his bicep. "Tell me, my pet."

Hux smiled. "I just... I need to change my sheets."

Kylo stared at him, for a while. 

"Ok. So?"

"No, I just... oh fuck, the cat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS MA TUMBLR: InsanitysQueen.tumblr.com  
> or is: NeverBeenACorpse.tumblr.com  
> Pls tell me if shameless smut is ok bcs I not really sure ppl like reading this... *hides*


	21. It's a menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share a shower, after making sure the cat if indeed alright, and later, a conversation on the bridge of the ship may change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became... very wholesome. That wasn't the plan. Suddenly Hux was taking a shower. Afterwards, Millicent got involved. How did this destructive smut become wholesome.   
> Also... there might be a cliffhanger. Pls don't hate me.

Hux turned towards the closed door, like that would give him any kind of inclination of what the cat was up to, and he heard Kylo laugh behind him. 

"The cat is fine, I promise you! It can take care of itself, unlike you."

Hux turned back, and met Kylo's smiling eyes with very stern look. 

"Calm down, I was only kidding. It does need to be fed once in a while."

At that, Hux just rolled his eyes, and went to stand up, but the moment he tried to throw his legs over the edge of the bed, he managed to think back on what his body'd been up to, and the whole of his legs seemed to completely disagree with his idea of checking in on the cat. It was like he could barely move. 

"Pet. Come on, stay a while. I think we both need it, to just rest a moment."

"How thoughtful of you, all of a sudden." Hux answered, but he didn't stop it when Kylo sneaked an arm over his waist, and dragged him back into bed, making Hux the little spoon on the spoiled sheets. 

"Mhm, always." Kylo muttered into the back of Hux's head, nuzzling him closer. 

"You could at least choose a part of the bed not covered by your... liquids."

Kylo snickered, and pressed a kiss to the low part of Hux's neck, not removing his lips from the skin before he started talking again. Gooseflesh spread over the back of Hux's neck, as Kylo's breath raced over it, his lips stroking it with every word. 

"They're as much yours as mine. And I do believe it's yours that smell..."

That did it. No matter how tired Hux's body was, he needed a shower. Desperately. 

With pure force of will, he get free of Kylo, and managed to sit himself up, by the edge of the bed. Almost. His ass was a bit raw, to say the least, and his body was hellbent on not obeying his orders. He thought, for a moment, that if his muscles where Stormtroopers, they'd been repurposed at once, if not outright killed for their lack of respect. 

As it was, they weren't, and Hux managed to get up on his legs, a bit unstable but still standing, while Kylo shuffled around on the bed. 

"I'm takin a shower. Unless you already read my mind."

Kylo snickered from behind him, and Hux began the most undignified walk of his entire life. Not only was he barely in control of his muscles, but he knew that his skin was spotted with cum, and that Kylo was watching, at least casually. Just keeping his back straight was work enough, and as soon as he managed to get into the refresher, he put his arms up over the wall and leaned in against the cleaning spray. The luxuries of a General was sometimes more then he would ask for, but right now, he couldn't imagine anything else the the waters running down his body, warming his muscles and slowly rinsing away the filth. 

For a few long moments he did little else then letting himself languish in the warm waters, feelings his muscles tense and slowly begin to ache under the warmth, until he felt hands stroking over his back. 

He leant back into the touch, feeling the broad chest and hard muscles that was Kylo's body, leaning in against his chest, while his hands stroke around his waist, settling for a short while over his hips, and Hux felt his whole body shiver slightly at the touch; still sore and drained, and without much lust left in his body, it was more the memories of it that make his body react by sending goosebumps over his arms. 

Kylo sighed deeply against Hux's shoulder, letting him lean back into his embrace, fully circling his arms around him to hold him close. If he wanted to say something, it was lost in the touch of their skin and circled arms, and the way Hux held onto Kylo's arms. Neither of them had much energy to form complex thoughts, least of all what they where going to say. So they didn't. Hux felt what Kylo was trying to show, and whatever jokes or jibes he'd mix in with the affections wasn't missed, even though Hux had nothing against them. But at the moment he liked the way he felt comfortably mindless. 

~*~

Kylo stayed in the shower after Hux left, and that after a long while of just holding, and maybe even some slow and senseless kisses. Kisses that didn't lead anywhere, but gave a sense of comfort. Softly nibbling at the soft meat of relaxingly open mouths, their lips open and tongues barely touching, while their hands didn't claim or wander, but just held, kept both themselves and the other steady. 

Comfortable kisses between bodies that didn't demand, didn't need to; kisses to prove that the feeling of comfort was mutual, consensual, and... something more. 

Hux dried himself off quickly, and let the trail of thoughts disappear in favour of more pressing matters. 

As he exited the bathroom-section of his rooms, he found a droid rolling around his chambers, mindlessly picking at the clothing items strewn about, collecting all of Hux's outfit but seemingly without understanding of what to do with the great black sheets of fabric laying alongside them. 

Hux didn't smile, though he managed to think that it might have been more because of his exhaustion then because of his self-discipline. Which was a lie, but he let himself think it for a moment longer, turning towards the bed and seeing that it had already been taken care of. 

He turned back to the droid, who was grabbing from different angles at the black robes. 

"Leave it. Dismissed."

The droid beeped in the affirmative, and left the robes, rolling out of the chambers, still carrying Hux's discarded clothes and, what Hux now realised, the sheets of the bed. 

"Handy little bot" he said to himself, as he let himself fall down onto the bed. 

As the waters turned off, he suddenly was reminded again: the cat. He looked up, and listened, but didn't hear any worrying sounds or unhappy mewling, and realised that he was far too tired to do anything either way. Kylo seemed to take his time in the bathroom, and Hux laid his head back down on the pillows, and thought he should tell Kylo to open the door, and check on the little mammal. 

~*~

"It's a menace."

"It's been completely friendly, and it seems to like you. Don't you little one?" Kylo said, as he held Millicent up with both his hands, cooing at it in a way that Hux did not, in any way, either encourage or allow. 

"I should have it thrown out of an airlock."

Hux had fallen asleep. Without planning so, and waking up, without any knowledge he'd fallen to sleep outside of his regular cycle. Which shouldn't have been all that surprising, considering how his life had changed since... since Starkiller. It still instilled a special kind of pain in his chest when he thought the name, and remembered what had become of it, but surprisingly enough, that wasn't was had changed the most. 

Kylo Ren was the most responsible for these changes. Falling asleep outside his regular cycle, which just did not happen to Hux, but now it had. 

For the first time since... he could remember. 

Which made it so much more infuriating to be woken up with a literal ball off fur on his face. The indecency alone, then the confusion, all ending in a very shaming rescue-action by said Knight of Ren. 

"Look at this. Look at this little daring. You couldn't hurt this."

Kylo dropped the cat onto Hux, who'd regrettably sat back down on the bed, arms crossed over his chest. The cat, Millie, can walking up to him immediately, totally indifferent to Hux very irritated facial expression, and gently rubbed against his arms. 

"I could, and I should. Why did you even bring this here?"

 

"Because you shouldn't be left alone, not if I'm gonna be gone for and indefinite amount of time." Kylo had been next to Hux when he woke up, and had 'rescued' Hux from the panic he'd woken up to. Meaning Kylo'd woken up, grabbed the cat off Hux's face, stood up out of bed and completely ignored Hux in favour of the not at all phased cat. 

Now that the cat was stroking its head against Hux's arms, it looked completely calm and collected. Which only made Hux more irritated, considering just a few moments ago. 

"It's a pest and should be exterminated."

Kylo was standing with his back to Hux, gathering his robes from the floor, but turned and looked directly into Hux eyes. The look was far from as intense as during their sessions, when Kylo was hard and demanding, ready to punish or fuck, but it was still forceful. Still effective. 

"Pet the cat, little pet."

It was like Hux's heart skipped a beat, and it would have been almost shameful should he not have been absorbed by the pure effect of that tone and those eyes. That it always had such an effect on him. How had he not noticed it earlier, how had he not given it any thought, before Kylo practically forced him to acknowledge it. 

Kylo's eyes went down. Hux realised the cat was laying in his lap now, and he had his hand stuck in its dense fur. 

"I'm... I'm sorry. I don't think forward, it's not... My master, he encourages impulsivity, to completely submit to the raw and most intense feelings without hesitation..."

Kylo's voice was lower, his eyes on the ground, still halfway turned away from Hux. 

"Kylo..."

"I'll always have that with me, how... that night, after I woke up. What I did to you. I mean, I could _see it_  inside you, how you reacted to it, both body and mind, but that isn't an excuse, at all. I should have never done those things, not then and there, not as I did..."

Kylo sat hunched down on the floor, the robes all but forgotten in front of him, dressed in little less then underwear. He wasn't even looking at Hux anymore, not even in his general direction. Hux himself sat still on the bed, cat still in his lap, one hand laying still in its fur. 

"And the Knight... I mean, I _know how it looks_ , I know I should have done it differently, asked you, no matter if I knew or what you'd thought, I don't have that, I just can't..."

Hux moved: he shoo'd the cat away, which reluctantly left his lap, and then he left the bed to hunch down by Kylo's side by the floor. 

"Come to the bed with me?"

Kylo was still for a moment. Hux sat by his side, waiting for him to respond. When Kylo did, he turned towards Hux, and leaned in for a hug. Hux let him put his arms around him, and closed his eyes, but didn't respond in kind, other then to lean his head a bit against his shoulder. 

After a moment, Kylo stood up, and gently pulled Hux with him. He held his hands, looking at him with eyes that seemed reddened, but only slightly, and his face was graced with a soft and almost non-existent smile. 

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Come to bed with me?"

Kylo smiled, a bit bigger, and nodded his head gently at Hux's words. 

~*~

It was only a few steps to the bed, and when they lay down, Kylo pulled Hux close, holding him tight and almost encompassing him completely with his long limbs, and Hux managed to settle himself quite comfortably against his chest, feeling the warmth of his body all around him. 

He felt himself relax, and slowly began to dose off again. Next to his face, he felt Kylo slowly begun to breathe deeper, regularly, and felt himself fall into the same rhythm. 

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I don't deserve you." Kylo's chest rumbled gently against Hux's as he spoke. 

"I know. But as long as the cat doesn't wake me up like that again, I'm willing to settle."

The laugh that built inside Kylo's chest was lovely to listen to, and Hux felt himself smile. Kylo's conscious was close by, edging at his own mind, but not demanding entrance. Hux was slowly getting used to it, having a mind reader as a... whatever Kylo was to him, he didn't want to think about those things now. Kylo seemed to settle, both body and mind, when Hux felt something displace the mattress. His first, knee-jerk reaction was to freeze, eyes and ears open, but he quickly remembered the damn cat. It was supposedly finding a place on the bed, and even though Hux felt he needed to tell it off, shoo it away, or something equally dignified to establish some kind of dominance over the little menace, he lay too comfortably in Kylo's arms, and the thought was soon abandoned. 

He would have plenty of time to teach the little pest manners and regulations when he wasn't surrounded by the long, heavy limbs of a deadly Force-user, who, by the low rumble from his chest, seemed to be on the edge of deep sleep. 

Another time, Hux thought, as he let himself drift off, slowly, into sleep. 

~*~

"We're getting a secure transmission from the target at hand."

"They're sending us coordinates for a landing zone by the edge of the mountains."

Hux nodded at the awaited news from his officers. "Bring us in. Send a affirmative response through the main line, once it's secure."

"Will do, General."

There it was. The end of the line. 

Supreme Leader Snoke's citadel. 

Hux kept his expression emotionless, his back straight, even as Kylo Ren, who stood by his side, seemed to sink deeper with every moment. His helmet and the massive robes helped keep the illusion of his impressive presence, as did his unusual height, but Hux noticed how he seemed to slump deeper with every other breath. 

They'd stood like this for some time now, side by side in front of the massive viewport, officially keeping track of their slow decent into orbit. At least for Hux; every officer knew to expect him in front of the viewport, keeping close track of the ship and their slow breaking of orbit, but there was no official explanation of what Kylo Ren was doing by his side. 

Not that anyone would be stupid enough to ask. The General knew everything that happened aboard his ship, and the Leader of the Knights of Ren was just as free to roam the ship unhindered and without question. 

In the quiet of his mind, Hux asked a simple question, aimed at the dark knight; I thought you'd be exited by now. 

Hux didn't turn, and didn't do anything to gain his attention, but he knew that Kylo would hear him. He always seemed to do, no matter the occasion. 

_Sometimes I don't. It's just that you're so loud most of the time._

Blame it all on me, sure. Like you can't turn the mind-reading off once in a while.

_It takes a lot of concentration to not hear anyone, at all. The Force is inside everything, and_ _is always singing in its own special tone..._

Sure, but there's no need to actively talk to me when I'm on the toilet. 

_That was just for fun._ Hux could feel Kylo smiling, even through the mask and his own irritation at the memory of last morning they'd shared. _There was never any need for you to answer, by the way._

Hux sighed for himself, sure that no one around him would hear it, or add anything serious into it. 

You never answered. I thought you would be feeling more intensely by now. This is the end of your training. 

_So he says... but I have no real_ _idea of what awaits me. And if he doesn't already know about us, he most certainly will learn soon_ _enough_ _. I'm not sure he's going to... approve._

Hux felt himself tense at the thought. So he'll see your memories, then?

_He'll try. I'm not sure I can keep him out. That will be part of the test, I'm sure. To see if I'm ready; if I'm strong enough._

Hux thought back on the times he'd seen Kylo in action; the battles on the dying Starkiller, seeing him train in the main holo-chamber, and he couldn't imagine any force more powerful then that. 

Beside him, Kylo snickered quietly. _If only that where true._

But you have become much stronger. 

_Yes. But that's never gonna be enough; I can feel it. The powers I'm still not reaching. The darkness, taunting me with it's powers and terrible gifts, so close... I wonder what my Master will demand of me, if exchange for such unlimited power. My loyalty, for one._

Suddenly, Hux felt his core grow cold. A memory gripped him from within, and the feeling of ice spread inside his body as it unfolded in his mind. 

He could feel the terror grip at Kylo as well, though not as intensely. But Hux could feel it, when his next thoughts entered into his head. 

_What we thought... that moment after I came back. Before Phasma... I know. I remember. I understand._

We... we'll never be allowed to live. Not with such treasonous thoughts within our minds. Even the memory of such thoughts are enough for... extermination. No such thoughts are ever left to linger. That's what we learnt. 

Kylo was quiet for a moment, and Hux managed to keep still, to keep his expression and posture completely unaffected of the turmoil rolling inside of him. 

_Do you know the ancient tales of Sith Lords?_ _How they teached their apprentices the ultimate power of the Dark Side of the Force?_

Hux recalled the tales he'd heard, as a child and as rumours within the ranks of the First Order, both surrounding Supreme Leader Snoke and the tales of Palpatine and the awe-inspiring Darth Vader. How he'd barely believed them to be true, even after he first met the Knights of Ren. He stil wasn't sure which parts of the tales was just rumours and hyperbole, and what had contained grains of truth in them. 

For a long time, he'd thought that neither had contained any grain of truth, beneath the names. History rarely favours accuracy, especially in times of war. 

_Do you remember anything?_

The thought was followed by feelings, not forcefully, just lingering, gently prodding, like visions of power, shields that faltered and lightning at the top of his fingertips. Unlimited power. 

And the bodies left in its wake. 

_Yes. Yes, but more. So much more. The stories of Darth Vader - how he became to be, his story, his life and his accomplishments._ _What he did, what he had the power to do, and what he did with it... How he gained such powers. How he managed to totally abandon the Light, in favour of the Darkness, and how that changed the course of the collected Universe._

Hux gave Kylo a single look, without turning his head, and saw him lost in thoughts, his eyes locked in a dream-like stare into nothing, and Hux managed to subdue the smile that came over him. At least he tried to; the corner of his mouth shifted slightly, but only Phasma would have been able to tell anything from it. 

_Phasma_. 

She's calm. Has been since you brought the cat, actually. 

_She's seen it?_

Petted it, as well. Apparently that little menace will shower love unto anything as long as it's wearing a helmet. 

_Or nothing at all..._

Stop it. Not here. 

Kylo chuckled, a low sound echoing within his helmet, and Hux was certain he only heard it because of his mental connection to the Knight. His mouth turned to a straight, disapproving line, but Kylo didn't push. 

_I have felt her energy, and she seems complacent. She's very protective of you,_ General. 

It's her duty. 

_More then that, and you know it. I can see it._

Hux didn't respond immediately, and suddenly Kylo had turned, and stood facing Hux, all of his impressive bulk looming over him, just a bit too close to be fully professional. Hux turned his head to meet the imagined eyes behind the helmet, ignoring the response his body wanted to give for having Kylo's full attention. Not this openly. Not in front of everyone of rank aboard the ship. 

Kylo didn't relent, but didn't give anything, and Hux knew that they where becoming a center of attention within the bridge. He remembered what Phasma had said, about fear. He turned towards Kylo, standing straight with his hands behind his back, looking slightly up into the dark mask, hidden underneath layers of black fabric. 

He really was fear-inducing. Hux swallowed, knowing that every motion he made would be publicly debated for weeks, at least, though the rumours within the ship and now, probably, through the Supreme Leaders Citadel. 

_She will be an asset, I am sure._ _She trusts you, and will continue to follow you, and only you, Hux. As would most of everyone within this ship, and the dissenters would be easily handled._

_You could have a whole Destroyer at your heel, if you only gave a word. They would follow you. I know this._

Hux stood stil, and kept quiet, both body and mind. He hadn't dared to think anything of their hushed and barely finished conversation, the one last and only time they'd talked about anything similar, and the thoughts burned inside of him now. He knew it, as well. 

Everyone on the bridge was watching them now, Hux was sure. This had become more then just casual gossip; it was like the crew could see their mental debate, like they could know what was discussed in private. 

Somehow Hux suspected that they'd known for some time. As Kylo said; they where loyal, and that loyalty was to their General, disguised under their loyalty to the First Order. Hux guessed that, all in all, for those that had served underneath himself long enough, the First Order was him. What he did, the Order did. 

So far, he'd followed their Supreme Leader. He'd gained a ally in Phasma, forever loyal even before the story with the diplomat's daughter, and now he had the blunt weapon that was the Leader of the Knights of Ren. A blunt but still precise weapon, underneath which he was both an ally and a toy. 

Something which would be utterly tabu if it ever became public. 

Deep within Hux, something stirred at that thought. That everything he'd discovered and felt with Kylo would be forbidden, and either forgotten or spread around like gossip, juicy details that contained nothing of what he'd felt, what they'd gone through, and would be viewed as nothing more then curious footnotes in the history of the First Order. 

Kylo loomed over him, but not demandingly, not like his Master. Not now. Right now, he was a Knight, a Force-user, and Hux was the General of this ship. 

He really had the power to change the course of the universe right now. 

The smile that spread over his face wasn't fully conscious, but he did nothing to stop it. He knew it would be intimidating, filled with power and plans that was only starting to form inside him, and adding to the fact that he never showed any emotion while on duty, it would scare more then a few of his officers. 

They'd survive. 

Because this smile was meant for Kylo; for what he was thinking, what he was trying to show, and how Hux would be a part of it. The crew would be getting their own, soon enough, but right now, Hux actually didn't care that he was the literal center of attention. He could even hear the quiet; officers that weren't typing, talking or in any way performing on their duties. Not right now. 

Hux knew this was the change some of them had been waiting for. He hadn't ever noticed it, but he could feel them staring  at him; some scared, some hopeful, some with the same typ of glee that he himself felt. 

This would be a turning point. 

"Do you know how Sith's finish their training?"

Kylos voice was low, garbed through the vocoder, but the silence made it the centrepiece of the room. 

"They defeat their Master." _They kill their Master._

Hux felt something within him slip, and he smiled, bigger then before, other emotions showing through, but soon enough he schooled his expression back into his regular, emotionless expression, and his look was much more collected. 

"Interesting." 

It was all he said to Kylo, and within his mind, he could feel the memory of a caress over his whole body, hands stroking him, holding him, and he almost let his eyes flutter at the praise of such a generous gift. With a last look, Kylo turned, and walked away. The whole bridge followed his exit, including Hux. 

As soon as the great black fabric of his robes disappeared, Hux turned around, facing the room from his view-point, all eyes now on him. 

He looked them over. Categorised all the faces after their emotions; which ones where indifferent, which ones where showing affection or different levels of intrigue, and which ones where confused, or outright scared. Those last ones, he memorised, for dealing with when the time came, either to bring them up to Phasma, getting her knowledge of them, or having Kylo learn their secrets. 

For now, there was nothing he was interested in pursuing. There was a time and place for everything. Right now, whether they'd follow him blindly or if they would need to be handled if a life changing decision would befall them, was completely unnecessary. They had work to do. 

"Back to work" was all he said, and the room was in a moment back into its regular cycle of typing, orders and received transmissions. 

"Sir. The line to the Supreme Leader's Citadel is now secure. Sending an affirmative response now sir."

"Good." Hux said, sharing a shallow nod in the direction of the officer in question, before he himself began to walk away from the viewport, back into his more regular place on the bridge. 

As he looked out over the officers and other military personell on the bridge, all of them with a purpose and destination, he felt a special kind of relief. 

Nothing had officially happened. Just a short conversation between different factions of the same military power. 

Hux indulged himself another small smile. 

As the ship began its landing routines, he stood stil, knowing that the crew could handle themselves perfectly through this manoeuvre. Knowing that they'd follow him. That they where loyal. 

Changes seemed to be on the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this might be the last chapter for a while. I have too many projects I NEED and WANT to write, and I'm going to focus on some more serious work. Even though I have more ideas for this. But I always have more ideas. That isn't the problem. the problem is the PURE AMOUNT of ideas. Also, fanfic doesn't really pay for much :( (also I haven't seen TLJ and I really need to before I do anything more on this bcs I'll probably have so much inspiration like, fuck)
> 
> I have a swedish blog, NeverBeenACorpse, on wordpress, and my tumblr is InsanitysQueen or NeverBeenACorpse
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 Löv u ppls


End file.
